There is no word for 'hero' I: Blind in the force
by HeavenONFire
Summary: In the war that shaped the galaxy Lieutenant Mereel travels to a planet in the Mid Rim. Never would he have guessed that his mission on this planet would shape him for the future. For the first time Mereel would be confronted with the difference of doing his job and doing what is right. Would love overpower his loyalty? Would he survive? MereelXOC; Slash; EU; Plot; Violence and Sex
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everybody. It's been a real long time since I posted something. So happy to be back.  
This is actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote. (It's not the first one I posted here.) I started it about 2 years ago but never really finished it. It's supposed to be a very long story, so I divided it into three parts. I really hope that you guys like it. And that I can finish it one day. :-)  
**

**Now, enjoy the adventure of Lieutenant N-7, Mereel. :-)  
**

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**01. Prologue**

_Lieutenant, may I ask for a favour? We need your help. _

_New intels from Republic Intelligence have provided alarming leads. We assume that the System of Khunalis which has stayed neutral in this war so far is now aiding the Separatists. It looks like that the new Khunali king is secretly building an army to march against the Republic. He has caused us trouble for many years now. He is wealthy, powerful and very convincing. With him in charge, Khunalis System might become an enemy the Republic cannot afford to have. _

_You might be wondering by now why I am telling you this, Lieutenant. Truth to be told, all we have are assumptions. We want you to travel to that world and find out what is really true about these rumours. The agents we have sent there are either dead or traitors now. That's why we need someone whose loyalty is unquestionable. _

_Once you are there, you are on your own. Apart from the truth, we could use the intels you gather and your support if diplomacy fails. I won't lie. It will be tough and it will take long. They don't like us and their intolerance for Jedi is on the edge of hatred. This is a very delicate matter. That's why we need the best man we have. _

_And you are one of the best, indeed. Are you up to the challenge, Lieutenant?_

_Jedi Master Iri Camas, Leader of the SE Brigade, to Null-ARC trooper N-7, Lieutenant Mereel. Two standard months ago._

**Arena of the Fallen, Alits, Capital of Khunalis Prime, Khunalis System, Mid-Rim. Six standard months after the battle of Geonosis (ABG).**

"Malusta! Malusta! Malusta! Malusta!"

"And this year's champion is… Malusta!"

"I offer two hundred thousand!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

Mereel knew that they were shouting our sums to buy him and anger came back to his consciousness.

The crowd that had feasted on his blood was yelling now. They cheered and cried out of joy with hunger in their faces. Even the women, their lust satisfied by the sight of his bare muscles were squealing now for they all loved seeing him sweaty and bloody.

He despised them. All of them.

They all longed for Mereel. For their _hero_ they said. But in the inside, they didn't even know who their hero really was. And they didn't care. Were Mereel dead, they would have forgotten him before the sun was set. But Mereel didn't die. Mereel was their hero.

But there was no word for _hero_ in his language, Mereel remembered. He needed to focus.

He spat in the red sand beneath his feet. The sand wasn't red when Mereel was brought here this morning. The blood of eleven men had coloured it red. He had killed them all. It almost took him the whole morning to do that. But now, they were dead at his feet and Mereel was alive.

He would never forget them. He had never forgotten a thing in his live. He would always remember that they had been innocent. He would always know that they had no choice but to die. Maybe he even relieved them from their sorrow.

And he should never forget how he had ripped their flesh open; how he had broken their bones and how he had taken their lives in the end. He should always keep in mind how his blade had entered their bodies; how his bolts had burned their skin and how they had looked at him in the last moments of their existence.

They would not be forgotten, Mereel vowed to himself.

_I'm sorry._ He thought. _That hasn't been clean deaths._ _I would have spared you if I could. But believe me: you did not die in vain._

The voices from the audience were still roaring in his ears. He would rather scream and tell them all to shut up. But the character he played was a gladiator. Made and kept alive to entertain. The character he played was a fierce worrier. A man who had just won the greatest event of the year and earned his right to rise with his head held high.

So Mereel did what his mask commanded. He opened his arms and cheered. He challenged the nobles of Khunalis with slaps on his bare skin and provoked the peasants with shouts of his own. He walked in circles and let them see what they were bidding for.

The sum had reached a million by now. Mereel knew the prize for a common slave and was flattered but the high number. But deep inside, he was screaming. Screaming because every minute this show went on, bits of him was dying. He had buried his dignity a long time ago, but his humanity was a tribute he wasn't ready to pay.

Not for all the wealth in the galaxy.

But there was one man Mereel wanted to be bought by. The only man that mattered at all. The only man he couldn't see. Up on the podium and behind a white silk curtain was the man whose next action would define Mereel's live.

_Come on, buy me!_ Mereel prayed in his heart. _Come on! I know you're looking! I know you want me! _

Strange words escaped Mereel's lips. Words that scratched his throat and he didn't mean. Words he knew by heart to encourage the crowd. In his own place, many might have laughed at Mereel's acting. They would have laughed until tears filled the corners of their eyes and hands covered their bellies. In his own place, Mereel himself would have laughed.

Faces and voices of his beloved brothers came back to his mind. They were all so far away and Mereel missed them every day. Did they know it? Did they miss him? Were they still able to?

Distraction was a luxury Mereel couldn't afford. He didn't have the time to dwell of those beautiful memories. He needed to focus. He needed to reach his goal.

Once again, he raised his head towards the podium of the king. Royal guard dressed in black and gold stared down at him with fierce eyes but Mereel didn't falter. He needed this. He needed his victory. He needed to give his existence a purpose.

An unfamiliar chill went down Mereel spine. For an instance, the world became still and motionless. The white podium in front of him seemed to enlarge until it filled Mereel's whole vision. The silken curtain of the king waved ghostly in the wind and a whispering voice reached his ears.

Mereel shivered and listened. But as suddenly as it came, the quiet faded and Mereel knew that the king had left.

The taste of defeat was heavy on his heart. He sighed, looking down on his own hands. For a moment, Mereel wondered if his mission had failed. If his mask was broken and his life at the end. But then, the fat man emerged from behind the curtains and all was saved. Mereel knew him from his briefings. His name was Florr and he was the salve master of the royal palest.

Looking at him, Mereel could almost predict his moves. Florr would raise his voice and claim him as a slave. Only then would Mereel let out the breath he had been holding for two months.

As Mereel had thought, Florr whispered to a man behind him. When he finally lifted both of his arms, the arena fell silent. The slave master didn't say anything but put out a red cloth from his robe and opened his fingers. The wind caught it in its force and took it up in the air. Mereel watched the piece of silk fly and held his breath. It was a ritual he didn't knew but its meaning he still understood.

Eventually, the small piece of red fabric landed right in front of his feet and the arena broke lose.

_Finally!_ Mereel breathed out.

He glanced up. He saw the white veil and past it. His eyes followed the peak of the ancient and rested on the golden roof of the royal castle in the distance. Exactly there, in the oldest of all Khunali's buildings, Mereel's fade shall unfold.

_Pietas Acrimonia, I am coming for you. _

* * *

**So... I hope you liked it_. _ **

**I still don't really know what I should do with this story. This fandom isn't very big and slash is kind of non-existent here. But I just couldn't stop writing about Mereel and this world I created. Too much thought and too many sleepless night were devoted to this story. (I think I'm crazy. XD)  
I did a painting for this story once and I'm thinking about doing more along the way. I'll post them when the time is right. ^^  
**

**Thank you so much for reading. I'll be so happy if you leave a comment and tell me what you guys think. :-)  
**

**HeavenOnFire  
**


	2. Predator's eyes

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**02. Predator's eyes**

"_Pietas, I'm sorry for sending you away. It was a mistake, I see it now. Please, forgive me. Be a better king than I was. Our people deserve it."_

"_You should have considered it before giving me away, Uncle. Now close your eyes and go in peace."_

_Deceased king, Ambitio Acrimonia to his nephew, Pietas Acrimonia. At his dying moment. _

**Dunst Tower, royal palest the Breakwater, Altis. Six Standard months ABG**

The man walking ahead of Mereel smelled like roses. With every step he took, his robes welled up and filled the air with more this his scent. The flavour was so intense Mereel had to wrinkle up his nose to compensate his nausea. Turning his face away from the back of the fat man, he looked out of the giant window and saw the City of Altis.

The view was stunning up there. From the highest tower of the palest, Mereel could see the whole ground with its perfect geometric gardens and countless pavilions for the nobles to rest. But more stunning than the structure, was the location itself. Build on a gigantic rock at the coast of the ocean, the royal palest had endured thousands of years without so much as crackling a stone. That's why it was called Breakwater. Mereel understood that this place was not build to live in, but more to demonstrate stability; to show the whole world that the house of Acrimonia was more than just a bloodline.

It was a dynasty. It was power and order.

But what struck Mereel more was not the scale of the royal grounds. It was the city that unfolded outside the high walls. Her beauty and clarity could even be recognized through the dusty clouds hanging just outside the windows. The capital of Khunalis was a metropolis of trade, a cradle of culture and a centre of knowledge. She was home to tens of millions of beings and every day, more were flocking into the city like moths attracted by light.

Most of the city's buildings were high towers in the colour of silver, occasionally interrupted by greens seas of trees. Deep artificial canyons provided place for the countless vehicles dominating the sky. And now, in the light of the setting sun, Mereel had the feeling he was looking into a sparkling sea of gold.

But inside the Dust Tower, life was far from beautiful. In the never ending corridor, heavy footsteps echoed through the luxurious hallway. The polished mirrors on the wall tracked every movement of the six men walking down its path and reflected the sky outside. Sometimes, Mereel felt as if he was walking on clouds.

His eyes moved to his own reflection and for the split of a second he didn't recognize himself. For nearly two months he hadn't seen his own face. He knew that they had adjusted his appearance before the tournament. They had trimmed his beard and oiled his long hair, maybe even shortened them a bit. But now, after a four-hours-long complete make-over, his features had changed completely.

Through it fit into his hallway of blue marble and pale gold, Mereel didn't like what he looked like. He was freshly washed and shaven. His curly hair, shining in the sunlight was artfully made, so they fell perfectly upon his shoulders. His face, beardless again after months had aged more than he had thought. His skin was darker and had more wrinkles now. The weight he had lost in the past months high-lightened his cheekbones, giving him somewhat a noble flair.

His walk had changed, too. It might have been the robes he was wearing but it could also be the lack of body armour. The robes really began to annoy Mereel. Three different layers of silk and satin made up his garment plus a one meter train. The silk tunic he was wearing underneath wrapped itself around his bare legs with every step and always caused a cooling draught. Though Mereel had never felt something so soft before, he still hated the sensation because without doubt his new clothing was every unhandy and feminine.

Everything about his new look was… unhandy. The dark-red cloak hanging from his shoulder was embroidered with gold like every other piece he wore. Gold here, gold there, gold everywhere. Even his belt, boots, necklace and rings. On every one of his fingers was a ring jewelled with one of the most valuable gems from the galaxy.

He was dressed obviously wealthy. But he hated it. Every single look into the mirror reminded him of why he was wearing this disgusting mask. It had nothing to do with who Mereel really was. Not a successful politician or a nobleman of the royal family. Not a wealthy merchant or a famous actor.

But a slave.

A slave that had fought for his survival for more than two months. A slave that had won the tournament just hours ago. A slave brought by the king to offer him nightly pleasure.

He had endured humiliation of being sold like cattle. He had suffered the pain of being beaten like a wild animal. And he had gone through the inconvenience of slave girls bathing him, dressing him and perfume him and finally making an illusion of fleshly lust out of him.

But all that for his purpose.

The man in the mirror stared back at Mereel with dark brown eyes he knew too well. Regardless of what he had happened to him and how people had changed his appearance, Mereel could still look himself in the eyes and see the dangerous predator he was.

"Are you listening, Slave?" The slave-master's voice interrupted Mereel's study.

With composure, Mereel turned his eyes away from his own image and examined the double-winged entrance before him. For a second, he allowed himself the curiosity to wonder about what might be behind it and then humbly lowered his head.

"Listen to me very carefully, Malusta Erin." Master Florr cleared his throat and continued with conspiratorial low voice. "From now on, you are really on your own. I will not be able to help you if and when you get into trouble. For your own sake, remember everything I am about to tell you. It is your last safeguard."

Mereel nodded with his eyes rooted to the floor and the slave master went on. "Remember to stand straight and still. Keep your head bowed at all times. No matter what happens, do not look into the eyes of the high ladies and lords. Speak only if you are spoken to. Make no noise unless they want you to. Do yourself a favour and stay in your room if you are not required. You might be the Grand Champion, but do not forget your place."

Again, Master Florr paused. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper. "It will be painful for you in the beginning. But with time, you will get used to it. Maybe you will even learn to enjoy it. If you are lucky, the taste of new will fade and you will be forgotten. Creatures like us are better off in the shadows. But until then, remember what I said. Now, compose yourself and follow me."

Even without Mereel's perfect memory, he wouldn't forget his instructions. In this white palest Master Floor was the only being who had ever talked to him. This man was always polite and Mereel didn't hate him so far. He was only doing his jobs, though it was helping the king abuse the innocent.

For all Mereel knew, the king was the mightiest person in this system. It was told that the Acrimonias were descended from gods and as those people of Khunalis treated their kings and queens. These people had accepted the fact that they would never see their king's face so the king's divinity wouldn't be tainted. They were satisfied with the knowledge that a king was making decisions for them. They didn't question their ruler's judgement. They simply trusted. Beyond all, Mereel couldn't comprehend why people of Khunalis actually took the king's words for law.

He shook his head mentally and forced himself to concentrate. He couldn't afford distraction, not now. Not minutes before he met the king.

In front of him, Master Florr typed a code into the console on the wall. With a hiss, the heavy black door began to open. For this instant, Mereel's view was blinded by the bright sunlight coming from an open balcony. Again, the beauty of this world left the ARC speechless.

On the planet he grew up the sun was hidden behind clouds. The water-planet Kamino was hunted by a never ending storm that darkened the days and illuminated the nights.

When Mereel's eyes adjusted to the light, an elegant entrance room appeared to him. Even in his eyes, this room didn't fit into the style of the palest at all. Simple furniture of wood and polished metal made up the most of this compartment. Fresh flowers and fruit were standing in vases and bowls in the wooden table, spreading aromatic scent. Light curtains, white as the snow, flattered in from the balcony door and filled the entrance with a dreamy charm.

Without any delay, Mereel's eyes were already searching for a second entry or exit. A spiral staircase leading into the second floor of the apartment was to his left and a doorway was to his right. Master Floor granted Mereel a minute to take in the environment before he headed for the doorway with steady steps.

Mereel followed. They passed a room that resembled some kind of liberty or study with shelves full of holo-books. After walking along another smaller corridor, Master Florr finally stopped at a fireproofed door.

When their steps faded, sound of blasters and blades reached Mereel's ears. He felt his heart beating faster and his hands clinching into fists. Long years of military training flashed back and Mereel started to plot escape. He thought about the ways he could defeat the four armed guards around him and prepare himself against whatever was coming through that door. When Master Floor cleared his throat and opened the door, Mereel was ready.

The smell of sweat and blood hit him first, followed by the sound of battle. In front of him, Mereel witnessed how a single man stood his ground against a squad of six. The man didn't move much but still managed to dodge every strike the attackers made. The agility in his movements was elegant as the force of his counterattacks was strong enough to knock an attacker to the ground.

Master Floor coughed slightly and the play ended.

Carefully, Mereel lowered his head but kept his eyes on the scene. He had already identified the wide circular room as a mix of armoury and training ground. On the walls, weapons of all kind rested in their places, waiting to be used. From blades of an ancient, forgotten culture to the most advanced blaster of its technology, this place was filled with toys warming Mereel's heart. To his surprise, Mereel even discovered a DC-15 blaster rifle, the standard weapon of the Grand Army of the Republic.

He looked back to the centre just in time to see the young man landing cat-footedly in the middle of the six attackers who were all dressed in black uniforms with their faces masked. The young, dark-haired man waved once with his hand and the attackers backed off.

"My Lord," the roundish man before Mereel said and bowed so low Mereel heard his spine snap. Mereel joined in the bow after seeing that his four guards kneeling down and putting their spears on the ground.

"Ah, Master Floor," the young man said with a strong voice, though he was still gasping from his recent stunts. "I didn't expect you before sundown."

"It is sundown, My Lord." Master Florr replied, staying in the same position. Mereel didn't miss that the slave master's voice was shaking slightly.

"Well, I guess you're right. Who's this?" The young Lord asked and pointed his sweaty chin at Mereel. He walked past his attackers and closed in. Now, Mereel could literally feel Master Florr tremble.

"This is the Grand Champion of this year's tournament, My Lord." Master Floor answered. "Maslusta Erin, as you have required."

"The Grand Champion?" The young man raised a single eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I nearly didn't recognize him. What a make-over can do! Anyway, thank you, Master Floor. You're dismissed."

The slave master bowed even lower and said, "Thank you, My Lord." Then, he stepped to the door backwards and the guards followed him in the same fashion.

Now, it was only Mereel and this young Lord.

When the door closed behind him, silence fell. He was standing upright again but his eyes were still fixed on the floor. Feeling the gaze of that young man upon him, Mereel had a very hard time trying not to look.

"At ease!" the young man said. It was not the words but the tone which surprised Mereel. Certain strength in it made these words sound like the order he had heard countless times in his life.

Mereel obeyed.

He had always imagined the king to be a fat man in his fifties who would talk with an oily voice as he waited for young slaves to satisfy his lust. But his man, young at age but in every sense a man, was nothing like Mereel had pictured.

He was tall and well built. While his form radiated strength his eyes sparkled with intelligence. His bare chest was still covered in sweat and the tiny movements of his scars when he breathed were fascinating. Mereel wanted to stop looking at this man but found himself unable to turn his gaze. There was a certain attraction in the stranger's moves. Almost like a call, an invitation for Mereel to watch.

With that permission in mind, Mereel studied his opponent. He knew this situation too well. When two sources of power met, a ritual of appraise must be held to determine which one was the alpha. So Mereel appraised.

This man before him had been fighting for his whole live. There was a certain kind of fitness that could not be reached by simple work-outs but only by battle. Judging by his well-trained muscles but rather slender form, the stranger relied on agility as much as on pure strength. Mereel tried to spot a weakness in this man, but didn't find one. As far as he could say, his whole body was a weapon.

But the face was different. It was young and kind. His eyes were so blue and fierce Mereel had difficulty holding his stare. He turned away to look at the stranger's hair which was dark and long, hanging lose over his shoulders. But still, Mereel couldn't help but go back to watch that man's face. His defined nose, the perfect curve of his lips, even the slightly hollow cheeks. The symmetry in this man's feature struck him and Mereel couldn't but find it very, very beautiful.

"Have you seen enough?"

Suddenly, Mereel remembered Master Florr's words and lowered his gaze quickly. He cursed mentally for not following the only instruction he was given and prayed that he hadn't offended this noble.

But the young man only chuckled slightly. In Mereel's peripheral sight, he saw the young man pushing a bottom on his belt and the six attackers who had remained in the background so far vanished in a flare. As Mereel had guessed, they were only part of a holo-training program. Now, they were the only ones in the room. Mereel watched the young man stride, picking up the fallen weapons and putting them back in place. Though Mereel understood that he shouldn't look at the nobles, he just couldn't keep his eyes off that stranger. At least when the stranger wasn't looking.

"A rare piece," the young man said suddenly as he picked up another sword. He moved two fingers over the blade and smiled. "A sword made of mandalorian iron, the beskar. Light and hard. Beautiful and absolutely deadly."

Mereel, of course, knew such a weapon. One of his training sergeants back on Kamino had shown him one before. Though Mereel had never had any longing for possessions, a blade like this had since joined the short list of things his heart truly desired. He wondered how much this young aristocrat paid to come by such a rarity. Abruptly, Mereel realized that he envied this boy.

"Do I have something on my face or why are you staring again?" The young man asked friendly. He spoke basic very fluidly but with a slight coruscanti accent which was very uncommon for this part of the galaxy. Mereel hadn't realized that he was staring right into that man's face and cursed mentally, again. Somehow he still found himself caught by the hypnotic blue gaze.

"You can speak, can't you?" the stranger asked again, this time slightly humoured.

"Yes, Master." Mereel replied mechanically. He couldn't deny that he was angry. Inside him, something was happing. Something Mereel didn't understand. It was an unnamed urge which pushed Mereel towards this boy who had such a compelling effect on him. Mereel swallowed and controlled himself.

"Relax. I won't harm you," The young man said. "My name is Constanz. And I welcome you to my domain."

_Great! Not the king. Just as I thought. Pietas Acrimonia, what game are you playing? _

"I see you are confused, but I promise you, there will be answers to your questions," Constanz said and approached Mereel slowly with eyes that looked almost violet now. "First, congratulations on your victory today. It's been a long time since our arena had brought forth a warrior like you."

_Thank, I know!_ Mereel thought but said. "Thank you, Master. You are too kind."

"Just call me Constanz."

"Yes, Sir."

Constanz was standing right in front of Mereel now and his eyes were indeed violet. With this little distance between them, Mereel could see a number of scars on Constanz' sun-kissed skin. Some of them were already years old judging by the colour and features. Among them, three giant scars parted his whole chest starting from his shoulder and ending somewhere beneath his pants. Mereel assumed that it could have been some kind of animal tack if there weren't for the silvery substance in his skin. As if someone had the idea of filling the open wound with silver powder as long as the animal didn't have silver claws. But this was only the most dominate one. Mereel could discover several other scars, too. Scars from blades, scars from blaster-bolts and even from fire. There was only one Mereel had never encountered before. Right under Constanz' left armpit, a broad stripe of flesh looked burned. Mereel had no logical explanation what weapon could burn the flesh off the bones and cause such tissue-damage and settled with the idea that Constanz might have gotten too close to a furnace.

Mereel wasn't a stranger to scars. But looking at Constanz he wondered if this warrior disliked the idea of armour. Although Constanz carried more signs of battle than most of the other men of his age Mereel had seen- and he had seen many since he was born into an army of millions- these scars didn't decrease Constanz' attractiveness at all. They made him even more… interesting.

Slowly, Constanz scoured Mereel with eyes sparkling like a predator fixing his prey. When he ended a full circle, he stayed right in front of Mereel and whispered with a smile. "Just Constanz. And what's your name?"

"You may name me as you please, Master." A catchword told by Master Florr which suited Mereel just fine. Though he would have liked to call himself _Constanz' nightmare_.

"No false formality." Constanz' eyes narrowed. "I've told you my name so it would be just if you tell me yours. I assume it isn't Malusta Erin, wild warrior?"

With one brow lifted, Constanz was even more handsome. A heat started to rise inside Mereel and he finally gave up trying to name it.

"How would you know?" Mereel responded with sarcasm. Some intuition told him that Constanz wasn't going to be offended.

Constanz indeed made an innocent face. "Oh, just a guess." He laughed. "No, but seriously. It's obvious that you're not from Khunalis. And even of you are no parents could be that cruel to legally call their child _wild warrior_."

Mereel tried to suppress the smile on his face but eventually lost the battle. For a minute he laughed with Constanz and though that he had never seen someone so beautiful.

"I'm Mereel."

For the split of a moment, Constanz looked taken aback. But he composed himself quickly and continued to smile. "Just Mereel?"

"Just Mereel."

"Well, a handsome name for a handsome man… without last name."

"How do you know it's not my last name?"

"I don't." Constanz extended his hand and offered it to Mereel. "Anyway, it's an honour to meet you, Mereel."

"The honour is mine, Constanz." The grip Constanz gave him was a strong one. Mereel had no doubt that Constanz could have crushed his bones if he wished to.

That Constanz wasn't the king Mereel already knew. That meant he wasn't Mereel's target either. If he wasn't a target, he might be a potential ally. Maybe he would be useful to Mereel in more than an amusing way. It would be nice if Constanz could become a friend.

Here on Khunalis, Mereel was alone. It would be nice if that could change. Among all people he had met here, Constanz was the first one he started to like. Master Floor, Mereel always encountered with careful politeness. All the rest was either wild slaves or sadistic slavers. But those Mereel despised above all were the decadent aristocrats. But this man was differed. Mereel couldn't say what, but something was very familiar about this stranger. He was kind, charming, handsome and obviously a tough fighter. So what was his story?

"You coming?" Constanz called from the doorway, drying himself with a towel. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the apartment."

As Mereel followed silently, Constanz began to speak. "The king has retired for today. To solve the mystery about his intention: He paid a lot of credits for you and made you my gift. That means I'm your legal master now. This is my apartment and from now on, your home."

They had reached the entrance with its astonishing view over the sea. The sun had almost vanished beyond the horizon but its light still coloured the room in a shade that made Constanz' skin look like liquid gold.

"I live here alone. No slaves, no companions. I have a droid that takes care of my household. So sometimes, it can get quite… quiet. Feel free to explore but don't leave the apartment. Here, you're under my protection and trouble won't find you if you don't seek them. You will find no closed doors in here except from one. And that's mine. For now." Constanz swallowed. "I hope you'll like it."

Nothing was more assuring than a security briefing. Mereel followed Constanz up the staircase, across a living room with comfortable looking couches and a giant dining table and ended on a terrace with an even more beautiful view. On Coruscant, Senators would have killed for such a luxury.

"AD7 will show you to your room." Constanz thumbed at the butler droid in the corner and then at Mereel. "I think we both need a shower. Very Urgently. I can smell your perfume even three clicks away. And good Lord! They put so much gold on you, you could pass for a droid! And maybe you can change into something more… suitable. And I… I should go and put a shirt on…."

With that, Constanz hurried away.

Mereel's room turned out to be simple and comfortable, with the largest bed he had ever seen. A window front opened his room to a still, but less stunning view of the beach that now was almost scarlet. On the bed with its white satin, a note was waiting.

It was only a piece of flimsi with a curly handwriting.

_It's all for you, Grand Champion. Today begins your new life. _

_Enjoy. _

_C. _

A moment long, Mereel stared at the handwriting. Then he hastily began to search the room for surveillance. When none was found, he let out a deep sigh of relief. The inspection of his new headquarters provided many other surprises. Constanz didn't cut any corner in impressing Mereel. Everywhere presents were waiting for him. His private fresher was filled with toiletries of all kind and perfumes of all scent. His walk-in closet offered an amount of robes in every colour and shape. Underwear of the finest quality and jewellery its worth could save planets of refugees were waiting for him in his wardrobe. And at last, Mereel found something of use. A comlinc of the latest technology.

Although Mereel had never possessed anything like this, their value wasn't lost to him. Constanz really was very generous.

Thinking about his new Master, Mereel pulled himself out of the pompous robes and relaxed his muscles for a bit. He scrubbed himself under the streaming hot water as good as he could, determinate to get rid of all his make-up and perfume. But no matter how hard he tried, there was still one thing he couldn't change. Around his neck, Mereel wore the universal sign of slavery. Though his slave-collar wasn't as clumsy and uncomfortable as those he knew, it was still nothing he enjoyed wearing. It was only a simple metal ring and rather elegant in its design, but it still was a symbol that reminded every slave every day that they were less valuable than an animal.

He sighed and moved on.

Mereel was really relieved to see that Constanz had provided him with clothing worthy of a man. But Mereel still didn't like it. Khunali fashion was described easily: absolutely unhandy.

He chose a blue outfit with silvery embroidery and solid shoes in similar colour. He brushed his hair and used a silver hair clip to keep them out of his face. Through he knew that Khunali men wore a lot of accessories, Mereel still refused to use any of his jewelleries. He only pocketed his new comlinc which he had already checked for tracking devices earlier and was finally ready to meet his new Master again.

The sun had set completely and the water of the sea was as black as the sky when Mereel stepped out on the terrace. The whole place was lit by lanterns and torches from reasons unknown to Mereel, since he knew that there were lights installed here. In the middle of all that fire sat Constanz, gazing at the sea with a glass of red wine in his hand. Constanz noticed Mereel's gaze as if he knew that the ARC was looking at him. He smiled and Mereel felt the urge to smile himself.

"Sit and dig in." Constanz offered and gestured to the empty chair opposite him. "You must be starving."

A wooden table had been prepared and was now filled with food. Mereel smelled the frying oil, freshly backed bred and many, many other things he couldn't identify. As a clone-trooper, he had only tasted a few of the galaxy's cuisine. Before he left Kamino for war, he only knew the tasteless and scentless ration cubes and the Uj-cake his training sergeant had gave him once. He felt water gather in his month and realized how hungry he really was. Actually, he was always hungry.

"Don't be shy, Mereel! Eat as much as you want!"

The food was good. It was beyond good. Almost magnificent. He couldn't remember ever tasting so delicious things in his live before. So many flavours mixed in his mouth and exploded inside him. He closed his eyes and cherished the moment. He opened them again to continue. His senses became blurry and he dwelled in the diversity.

"Mhm…."

Constanz chucked at his appetite and poured a glass of wine for Mereel. "Don't forget to chew!" He teased.

Now as Constanz was dressed and not sweaty anymore, Mereel still couldn't picture him in the world of Khunali nobles. Sitting in the chair on the other side, Constanz' posture was casual. His only clothing consisted of a black, silken shirt and lose pants. Mereel didn't miss the fact that against the Khunali fashion, Constanz didn't wear any jewellery. Beyond that, the aristocrat was even bare-footed.

"Did you like your gifts?" Constanz asked politely as Mereel finally slowed down in his eating process. "I didn't know your taste, so I could only do some basic preparations."

So Constanz knew that Mereel was a gift to him. Preparation of this kind couldn't be made within a day. And as Mereel understood, Constanz had been at the finale and was training after that. He wondered what else he might find out.

"Yes, Constanz. You are too generous." Mereel lied. He really didn't like this way of conversation, but Master Florr had insisted that otherwise a slave wouldn't survive very long.

"Only the best for you." Constanz grinned and chewed on his roba-steak. "And if you need something else, just say the word. I'll see what I can do."

"You're too kind." Mereel replied again. Honestly, he wanted a weapon. But carrying weapons was the privilege of the nobles and slaves are strictly prohibited from it. So Mereel kept his mouth shut.

"I thought we were beyond the quotation of Master Floor. You can speak freely here. It's just us. No court, no etiquette, no protocols." Constanz' voice was kind and he even winked at Mereel.

"All right, then." Mereel swallowed. "Why are you treating me this way?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"So kindly. This is not the common way as I'm aware."

"So what?" Constanz raised his well-formed eyebrow. "It doesn't mean I have to treat you poorly, does it? If you like, I can still make you scrub my floor." He chuckled.

"Please, don't." Mereel joined in the chuckled. "But all the gifts, that was unnecessary."

"Unnecessary, but pleasant. I enjoyed picking them out for you."

"You did this? I'm disappointed by your taste," Mereel teased. Actually, that jewellery was even tolerable for Mereel's taste.

Constanz' brow went higher and the crooked grin returned to his lips. "You are hard to please. I don't buy any jewellery usually nor do I wear some. It doesn't offend me that you don't like them. But I think my gesture is clear."

"Thank you, regardless." Mereel said it as he meant it. Beyond those valuable things, Mereel appreciated the effort Constanz did for him.

"So, what should I do here?" Eventually Mereel asked the one uncomfortable question that had occupied his head as soon as he arrived.

Constanz though, sighed. He stood up abruptly and walked over to the railings. He rested his hands on it and sighed again. "Honestly, I don't know yet." He turned around to face Mereel as fire danced in his eyes. In that moment, Mereel was sure that they were neither blue nor violet.

"Maybe to train with me." the young man went on. "The holos aren't the brightest. Or maybe just to keep me company."

"The king must be very interested in your well-being."

Constanz blurred out a laugh. "Yeah, definitely."

"Well, I'm yours. I'll do as you require." Mereel offered and chewed on a bite of that delicious bred. "I still have questions, though."

"Ask, then. I will answer as truthfully as I can."

"You knew that the Grand Champion would be yours, do you?"

"I knew you would be mine."

"And if I was killed?"

"It doesn't matter. You were not."

"But if?"

"There is no if."

"So you were sure."

"I saw you fight and I knew you would win."

"Thanks for your faith, I guess."

"I wasn't flattering you when I complimented you." Constanz grinned.

"Okay, so another question. How much was I sold for?" Mereel really wanted to know. When he stopped counting the bidding had already reached two millions. That was really a lot.

Constanz sucked air through his teeth and grinned again. "A dangerous subject. Do you want to know if the prize was insultingly low or flatteringly high? I can tell you that it was the latter."

"How much?"

"Much."

Mereel lowered his head and gave Constanz his tell-me-now-gaze.

Constanz' grin went even wider. "All right, if you insist. Hey, if you don't like the number, go complain somewhere else."

"C'mon! Spit it out!"

"Ten millions."

Mereel whistled. "Well, that sounds good."

Constanz smiled widely, exposing his shining white teeth and shook his head. "Tse, tse, thse! Too much if you ask me." He teased and licked his lips, gazing lustfully at Mereel. His eyes were even reddish in this light.

That reminded Mereel of the duty he had to perform here. Clearly, the king had brought him for a single purpose. Constanz had already mentioned that the loneliness here was pressing on him. Even if Mereel wasn't as smart as he was, he would have noticed the longing Constanz showed in his direction. At this though, Mereel suddenly felt uneasy. He had been aware of this aspect of his work here, but still he wanted to delay it as long as possible. He might have even hoped that it wouldn't happen.

Constanz apparently was aware of Mereel's thought. He returned to his chair and sat back. "Clearly we both know what was expected. Be sure that I won't force you to do anything you don't want, Mereel." Constanz' tone was suddenly serious but still soft in some way. "You are the first salve I own and I'm not proud of it. Considering your task…." He drank the rest of his wine, rose from his chair and walked past Mereel. But Constanz stopped when he was right behind the ARC and when he spoke, his breath was so close to Mereel's ears a really bad feeling rose inside the clone.

Constanz only whispered. "For now it's enough that you're here." He kissed Mereel gently upon the cheek and drifted away towards the only door that was closed to Mereel.

The ARC was really grateful that no one was around to see him blush. No one had ever kissed him before, let alone without permission. The only ones he had ever shared tenderness with were his five clone-brothers and their training sergeant, Kal Skirate. Who was a man worthy of a father to him. A man he missed so much it hurt.

The balcony had become darker somehow after Constanz had left. Mereel sat there in silence and finished his meal. Two months of slavery had left him hungrier than he thought was possible. But it really wasn't the food in the first place that had awakened the sentimental memories of his beloved ones. It was rather the gesture itself.

He remembered the first night they met Kal Skirata just too well. In a world full of enemies and strangers, Kal Skirata was the only person who had been kind to them. He had let the frightened boys eat Uj-cake and provided them with shelter. Not only shelter, but safety and trust. He missed his brothers. He wanted to be with them, fighting the war raging outside. He didn't want to sit on a luxurious balcony, scoffing good food while his brothers were running across the galaxy and dodging blaster fire. But here was a thing that needed to be done.

The king of Khunalis had spoken three years ago that the whole system should be closed to all Jedi. Ever since then, it had become law. His aggressive strategy against corruption in the senate was a banner many other systems could fight under. In the end, they might all rally to aid the Separatists. If that case ever came to happen, many of Mereel's brothers would die.

But why Khunalis had remained neutral in this war so far, no one really knew. Maybe it was because Khunalis wanted to avoid public accusation. Or it might have been on a whim of the king. Anyway, Mereel would find out the truth sooner or later.

Swallowing the last bite of his food, Mereel pushed the memories of his beloved ones back under the surface and concentrated on the matter at hand. Somehow, Constanz didn't seem to fit in here. He recalled the face of that handsome young man and longed for the conclusion.

But first, he had a job to do regardless if he liked it or not.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. :-)**

**please let me know what you think. ;-)**

**HeavenOnFire**


	3. Isolation

**A/N: Thank you Kunari801! Thank you so much for commenting and pointing out the typos^^ You are now official my most loyal reader and have earned my eternal gratitude!  
Everyone, please enjoy. :-)  
**

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**03. Isolation**

"_What I need is a man unknown to any other. A man that can come and go without attacking any attention. A man that can disappear when he wishes to. A man I can trust and rely on. That is what I need and not an army of guards following my every step."_

_- King Pietas Acrimonia about Constanz._

**Dust Tower, Breakwater, Altis. 190 Days ABG.**

"Master Mereel, Sir, do you really have all you require? I was instructed to serve you as well as in any way possible." AD7 insisted after Mereel told him to shut down for the fourth time.

"No, AD7! I really don't need anything else! Unless you can turn yourself into a key-code so I can finally get out of here!" Mereel replied impatiently. It was already a display of his virtues that this annoying droid was still functioning. Sitting his butt flat and killing time while his brothers were fighting a war and risking their lives weren't among the things a Null-ARC appreciated. As time passed, Mereel's patience grew shorter and shorter.

"I am very sorry, Sir. That is outside of my programming," The butler-droid said mechanically.

"Didn't think so. Now, get lost!"

Five days had passed since Mereel arrived here. And for five days, he was being locked up in here. He didn't set foot outside of the apartment for once and not because he hadn't tried. The heavy, black door was locked and could only be opened with the right code which Mereel of course didn't possess. Thus, Mereel was forced to stay here all day. He had searched every corner of the whole apartment for something interesting which meant in this case, something worth investigating. Very much to his disappointment, Constanz' apartment offered few clues.

There were three floors in this apartment all connect only by stairs. There weren't any lift or ventilations shaft Mereel could use nor were there any hidden doors. On the second floor, Constanz' door stayed closed. He had tried to slice it but remained- to his own dislike and surprise- unsuccessful. When he had scouted out the rest of the apartment, the layout of Constanz' private quarter became clear to him. It was much larger than he had thought. Perhaps Constanz had a large bedroom and an even larger wardrobe. An Aristocrat living in the castle must have many appointments that required pompous robes. Maybe there was a luxurious bathroom, too. All that let Mereel wonder what this young Lord had to hide. Who else would lock a door if there wasn't a secret to discover?

In these five days, Mereel also learned about the origin of Dunst Tower's name. In was indeed the highest location on the castle ground. Looking out of its windows, Mereel realized just how far away he really was from the world of Khunalis. It was told that in the ancient days, king and queens used these rooms for their banished or disgraced wives and husbands. More than one mate that had been dammed here had thrown himself from the balcony to escape isolation. Mereel really did understand them now. To escape the tower there were three ways. One, if you had the right code for the door. Then you could just walk out and take the elevator down to the surface. Two, if you had something flyable to launch from the landing pad on the roof. Third- Mereel certainly wouldn't try that- had been demonstrated by those disgraced women and men.

Since Mereel wasn't in possession of a key or anything that even resembled an air vehicle, he was in the same isolation these woman and men were. He still refused to be stopped like this, though. He was an elite soldier. Bred and trained to the best in the galaxy. Thousands of battle droids couldn't stop him, a stupid tower wouldn't.

"Why does this place have no ventilation system?" Mereel had shouted in anger one night.

"Ventilation shaft at this spot on the planet is an unnecessary investment, Sir." AD7 had answered. "Altis is famous for its good air condition. In summer, cold air comes from the plane north of our location. In winter, the sea provides the city with natural warmth. In general, the climate does not change much throughout the year. The amplitude of the temperature is within ten degrees, Sir. The chambers in the main palest have ventilation of course; otherwise, air would get sticky in the hall."

"Yeah, I got it! Just shut up!"

His own passivity angered him. Mereel was aware that this mission would be unlike any other he had done, but nonetheless he wasn't prepared for this. Constanz had left nearly two days ago with neither instructions nor tasks. He hated it to waste time like this. A week without any advance, intels or Constanz' attention was a wasted week. This stone had to roll and it had to roll fast.

Again, Mereel found himself standing on the balcony alone, gazing into the sea and watching it ascend and descend. Although its beauty could not be described with words, Mereel's dark mood was not affected by it. He didn't like oceans. The dark, wide water always let him feel small and meaningless. And now, even his constant loneliness seemed to rise with the waves.

Never before in his artificial shortened life had he felt so forsaken. Null-ARCs always worked alone, but mostly only for a short time. Usually, millions of brother surrounded him, giving him hold and the sensation of family. But they all weren't here. He missed them. Ordo, A'den, Prudii, Kom'irk, Jaing and above all, _Kal'buir_. Even his time as a slave had been more entertaining. He could talk to the slave, fight with the guards and occasionally court a girl for distraction.

Here, Mereel spent his days in silence. Constanz rarely showed up. The last time Mereel saw him, it was three days ago.

When he woke up the first time in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in, his new master was sitting on its edge, watching him. The young man had smiled down at him and dreamily moved Mereel's hair out of his face. He had given Mereel the best caf he had ever tasted and gazed at him like a found wife at his husband.

Mereel had met him in the salon later that day when Constanz was deepened in his reading. This time too, Constanz gazed up before Mereel entered the room.

"How long did I sleep?" Mereel had asked.

"Two Days."

"Wow, I must being down!"

"If the tournament was supposed to be easy, the champion wouldn't gain such glory as you did," Constanz said, smiling and offered him the place next to him on the couch.

"You have no ideas! What are you reading?"

"A report on the war." Constanz' voice was flat, as if it was only some kind of boring holo-magazine.

"The war? The Clone War?" Ever since Mereel arrived on this planet, he hadn't heard anything from his brothers. The lack of information and his longing was seasonal so frustrating that Mereel almost took unnecessary risk just to learn if they were still alive.

Constanz watched him closely for a moment then handed the pad over to Mereel as if he'd been aware of the slave's thoughts. The ARC read the text as fast as he could. Unlike the small reports on the news, this one came directly from the front. Constanz must have very good contacts on the Republic side; such a good report was hard to come by. Mereel searched the text for the casualty numbers. When he ended, he sighed mentally, relieved that no Null-ARC had been killed. The loss of such a valuable resource as a Null-ARC would doubtless be mentioned. Still, the high number of casualty among his brother caused a deep sadness inside Mereel's heart.

"Do you have family, Mereel?" Constanz asked, sensitive about Mereel's mood again. He poured a glass of that blood-red wine Mereel disliked and offered it to him.

"Yeah, I have." Why Mereel told the truth he couldn't tell. Only that he didn't want to lie. Anyway, Constanz had no use for this piece of information.

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know." That wasn't lying. "I don't even know if they are alive."

"Are they involved in the war?"

"Who isn't?"

Constanz didn't say but waited for Mereel to go on.

"They might be fighting." Mereel said. "Somewhere." If Constanz wanted to believe that his family fought for the Separatists, Mereel could live with that.

"I'm sorry. How long haven't you heard from them?"

"Too long to be worried."

Constanz sighed and drank the wine. "I know how that feels like."

"You do?"

"My father fought, too. He died in battle." Constanz paused. "I still miss him."

"I'm sorry," Mereel said dutifully. But actually, he felt nothing. "Why is Khunalis not fighting? You are part of the Republic."

"We were," Constanz replied. "We separated from it a few years ago."

"So you are supporting the Separatists?"

"No, we are not a part of the confederacy. We are neutral. Khunalis wasn't a part of the Republic long before the war. We don't want to get involved in the war of the Jedi. The King is not keen with them."

"So the Jedi-ban?"

"For a slave, you are alarmingly well informed."

Apparently, this was a subject Constanz didn't like discussing. He rose from the couch and steadily paced the room. Though he didn't mean to insult, his comment still angered Mereel.

"Forgive me, Master. I overstepped." Mereel apologized, maybe a hint to snappy for it to sound real.

"Don't be, Mereel. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just… let's not talk about politics, okay?"

"As you wish." Mereel really wanted to find out more about the war. But there was a terminal here in the study, so he could find out everything he needed without cornering Constanz.

"Change subject." Constanz smiled and bent over the back of the couch. "Would you like to tell me something about yourself, Mereel?"

"You don't want to talk about politics and I don't want to talk about my past."

"Have I offended you again?"

"No. Just nothing I want to share," Mereel said truthfully. "But you can tell me things about yourself. What are you doing in the palest?"

"I work for the king." Constanz smiled agonized.

"Like everybody else. As?"

"Company."

That was the last time Mereel had spoken to Constanz. The young Lord didn't go any further and retired to his room shortly after. He left before dawn.

Mereel used the chance and went through all of Constanz' stuff on the terminal. Unfortunately, it was kept off the main-grid. Every data Constanz possessed was local and nonessential. It was mostly notes for AD7 or reports about his household. Either Constanz was a really boring person or there was somewhere another terminal. Probably in Constanz' room.

When he thought about his young master, a scary thought crossed his mind. What if Constanz was distant because his interest was gone? What if Constanz misread Mereel's demeanour and decided to drop whatever advance he had planned? How can Mereel appeal to this handsome man again?

Mereel sighed. He watched the ocean and remembered Constanz' smiling face when he woke up in the Dunst Tower for the first time. When Mereel thought of the young aristocrat, of his blue or violet eyes, his dark hair and even his scars, he caught himself smiling. A sensation rose in his chest he had never felt before. Mereel shivered and shook off the new, unfamiliar feeling.

When Mereel had enough of the ocean, he began to read. Constanz possessed a really respectable amount of books. Some of them were so ancient they were actually printed on flimsy and bound in dark leather. He walked along the shelves and studies every book that triggered his interest with attention. It was a centre of knowledge. From the history of an ancient civilization to the law of the Republic, Constanz was interested in everything. In one book about the native Khunali myths, Mereel discovered the first sign of Constanz personality in this apartment. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the curly handwriting he had seen five days ago. On the side of a page telling about the ancient native species that could change its appearance by will, Constanz had written six words.

_My eyes, too. Further investigation required. _

Sudden footsteps from the staircase cut off Mereel's reading. His heart flipped as he heard Constanz' arrival. He jumped out of the couch and ran for the staircase, anxious to see Cosntanz' face again.

But the man descending from the staircase wasn't the one he expected. A tall, blond man with pompous robes was standing at the slop, gazing at Mereel greedily. Mereel lowered his head humbly as the slave-master told him and relied on his other senses.

"What do we have here? The glorious Malusta Erin," The noble said. He was arrogant and his voice reflected it. "And, are we a good boy toy and provide Constanz with the distraction he needs so desperately?"

Even without directly looking at him, Mereel knew that this man was the kind of aristocrat he despised the most. Everything about this man was wrong to Mereel. His appearance, his voice, even the tone he used triggered the urge to cause physical pain.

_Breaking your bones would be a distraction I need._ Mereel thought but said. "I do what Master Constanz demands of me."

"Really? Everything that is demanded of you? That is good." The stranger approached slowly. "Let's see what it true about it. Come here, let me look at you."

Mereel could think of at least ten ways to kill him without using a weapon, but that was only wishful thinking. He did as he was told. The stranger was presentable and exceptional not fat. His dark green robe was over and over embroidered with silver and so much perfume was on him Mereel could hardly breathe.

The noble's cold, thing fingers caught Mereel's chin as the ARC hesitated. He raised Mereel face, but Mereel didn't return his gaze. He didn't need to to remember this man's face forever.

"Not bad," the noble snorted. "A little crude, but not bad. Now, you will do what I demand. Kneel!"

Again, Mereel hesitated. For a moment he doubted that he really understood the situation and did what a slave would do. His eyes were still fixed on the man's embroidered boots. He thought that they might have never touched earth before. Then, he heard the fumbling of a belt and the unzipping of pants.

Now, he really began to worry. Although Mereel knew what this man was doing and what was coming, inside he still hoped that he was wrong. Even in this world of decadence and debauchery, some kind of moral must still exist. There must be a way to avoid the upcoming. The actions he knew very well from the beginning that it was inevitable.

"Come on, not so shy," the man teased and deepened his fingers in Mereel's hair. "If you are good, I will reward you later."

Mereel hated him. His first though was to open his mouth and bite off this man's precious parts. But with the growing part in front of him, he felt unnaturally paralyzed. When the man's grip tightened, pushing Mereel closer he reacted instinctively. His hand shot up and caught the Nobel's forearm. He raised his gaze and stared directly into the green eyes of the blond man.

"My Lord," he said without any hint of defiance in his voice. "I don't want to dishonour my own Master this way."

"What?" The noble snapped, eyes sparkling with anger. Apparently, he wasn't used to contradictions from a slave. "How dare you! You will do as I command!"

"My Lord, would you consider the opportunity of waiting for my Master's return to discuss this matter with him?" Mereel reminded the noble and didn't slacken his hold. Neither his grip not his glare.

"No, I will not! Now come here and open your mouth, slave!"

_I've warned you!_ Mereel thought and realized that he was even excited about the chance of conflict. He was determined not to be forced into it. He strengthened his grip around the noble's arm and the aristocrat gasped. Mereel wanted to crush his bones, but unnecessary violent would cause more trouble than it could solve now. So Mereel only satisfied himself with the pain he was inflecting.

"You disgusting piece of filth!" the Noble bellowed and pulled away. He tumbled backwards for a few steps and hastily zipped his pants with shaking hands. When he was done, he glared at Mereel with fury and reached for the baton on his belt. Of course, every noble of Khunalis was armed.

"You will regret this!" The stranger raised his arm to strike.

Mereel was ready for him. But before he needed to dodge, the stranger froze in his move. Constanz emerged calmly from behind the blond man. His hand was wrapped around the blond man's wrist so tightly the noble had to let go of his weapon.

"What's going on? What are you doing there, Latus?" Constanz asked dangerously calm. His voice was merely a whisper, but it was so cold and threatening Mereel could feel its radiance. He shivered. Mereel had never heard the handsome young man talk like this before. It was intimidating.

"Let go of me," Latus gasped and pulled himself free. Constanz must have considered this man no further threat, otherwise Latus couldn't have escaped. Latus adjusted his robes before he spoke with his chin raised high.

"I was about to taste the king's gift, Lord Constanz." Latus' voice though, was trembling. "Is this honour denied to me?"

"It is," Constanz replied coldly. "He is my gift. Mereel, stand up. Latus, leave!"

"How dare you? What do you think you are, Bastard? Don not pride yourself on you are the king's whore! Your actions will have consequences!"

"I don't think so." Constanz shook his head and leaned in. "And if you dock at my tower ever again without my permission, I will have you banished from court."

"You think you can threaten me, whore?"

"It wasn't a threat," Constanz said dryly. "It was a promise."

Latus was silent. He stared at Constanz and his nostrils blared. But apparently the intimidation had worked.

"You know the way, My Lord." Constanz nudged his chin towards the staircase.

Latus snorted with disapproval but made no attempt to argue. In a desperate move to save his pride, the blond noble jostled Constanz as he passed by. Mereel's patience finally broke. He reached out for the noble and caught him in a tight grip. Before the blond noble could register what had happened, Mereel had twisted Latus' arm against his back and forced him down on his knees. Right at Constanz' feet. This move was anchored inside Mereel so deep like the ability to breathe. He didn't really think about it. He just did it.

"I think you wanted to apologize to my Master, Sir," said Mereel as firm as Constanz did. Even Latus couldn't have missed his threatening tone.

"Ah! Ahh… let go… salve!"

"Excuse me, Sir? I believe my Master didn't hear you."

Mereel was almost certain that Constanz would step in now to lecture him. Instead, his Master only watched the show with amusement.

"Ah… I… I apologize, Lord… Constanz!" Latus moaned, holding his shoulder and still trying to escape Mereel's grip.

"Apology accepted." Constanz nodded. "Count Latus, you are free to leave."

Mereel would have liked it if he could hurt Latus further, but since his Master was satisfied the ARC released the moaning noble. He left the aristocrat kneeling on the floor and placed himself behind the young Lord. Together they watched Latus scramble to his feet in silence. Mereel hadn't thought that an aristocrat could run that fast.

With satisfaction, Mereel grinned to himself.

A small thrill went down his spine as he felt Constanz' fingers on his back. The sensation of Constanz' touch was more confusing that any blaster could ever be.

"Nobody had ever spoken to him like this before," Constanz lectured and turned to face Mereel with violet eyes. "You have made me an enemy today."

"I am very sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Mereel couldn't lose the feeling of having disappointed Constanz. It surprised him that this feeling was very hard to bear.

"No, Mereel. It was… splendid!" Constanz smiled. His smile grew wider and turned into laughter. "I'm sure he won't forget you ever again. And his shoulder won't be the same any time soon. You did well! He's been a pain in my ass for so long!"

"Master?"

"Mereel, thank you! That was really sweet; no one had ever done this for me!"

"Sweet?" Mereel couldn't imagine why anyone would use that word to describe him. But civilian always had their own way of colourful language. At Tipoca City, no one would ever refer to the violation of a rule as _sweet_. Grinning to himself, Mereel watched Constanz lips move.

"But," his young lord said. "You have to be more careful from now on. Latus is a powerful man and he sure is resentful. He will try to make your life difficult as often as he can."

"What is to do about him, then?" Mereel asked.

"Avoid him." Constanz replied and sighed. "As much as I enjoyed your gallantry, it was probably unwise. In this castle, things are sorted rather with words than with violence. We cannot just run off and punch our enemies in the face, regardless how much we desire it."

"I'm sorry, Master," Mereel said sincerely. "I just didn't like the way he talks to you."

"Noble," Constanz smiled at him. "I appreciate it. I didn't like what he said about me, either."

Words Latus had spoken to Constanz came back to Mereel's mind. He gazed at the young man who was still standing right in front of him, watching him curiously. He realized that Constanz' eyes were actually purple. Now he got it. It wasn't the light. It had never been. Constanz' eyes were in fact changing colours. Just like he had written down in that book.

"Your eyes! They are changing colours. At first they were blue. Then they were violet. And now they are reddish!" Mereel couldn't hide the excitement in his own voice. Constanz' eyes were fascinating. He cupped the young Lord's face in his hand and stared deep into those beautiful eyes.

"Oh, you've noticed…. Sorry…." Instead of returning, Constanz avoided Mereel's gaze. Mereel believed to see Constanz flush. "We don't have to…." Constanz' voice was only a whisper.

"Have to what?" Mereel asked, confused. He let go of his Master and took a step back.

"Oh, I forget, you're not local." Obviously relieved, Constanz walked over to a nearby table. He poured a glass of water and drank it in three big gulps. When he turned to face Mereel again, his eyes were less purple and were returning to blue.

"Some of us still have the blood of our forefathers." Constanz explained. "In the ancient times, we could change our appearance at will. But the blood had become thin with the time. Today, only the colours of our eyes remain changing. We can't even control it anymore. They change at out mood."

"You're not human?"

"I do look like one, do I?" Constanz chuckled slightly. "Until I found out about my heritage, I too thought that I was human. But no, I'm near-human. Closer than the most other species, though."

"I've never heard of you." Mereel wondered. There really wasn't much a Null-ARC wasn't aware of.

"We're called _Ancient-Khunali_. Or _the blessed ones_, if you're superstitious. For millennia, this was kept a secret to all outsiders."

"Why?"

"Because it's uncharted and some might consider out gift dangerous." Constanz shrugged and went on. "There are many rumours about my species and many of them unpleasant."

"Like?"

"It doesn't matter. We are nearly extinct. Today, the blood the gods only remains within the royal family. It's very rare and… coveted."

"Is that why you are the king's lover?" Mereel's voice was stronger than he had intended. A new unknown power rose within his chest; a power Mereel couldn't fight. He just felt angry at the idea that Constanz already belonged to somebody else.

"No! Don't listen to that jerk. It's not like you think it is."

"Why am I here if you already have a lover?" Although Constanz was not bound to him, Mereel still refused to believe that this handsome, young man was only using him as a distraction. As a tool to warm his cold bed and share his lonely nights.

"No, Mereel, you're wrong! It's nothing like that." Constanz seemed finally to lose his composure. "I'm not sleeping with the king. It's… it's just that we know each other very well. And he had a room for me in his chambers. When it gets late, I'll stay there over night. That's how the rumours emerged. You know, the court is full of rumours."

The tight grip around his chest loosened up a little. Mereel could breathe again. He was good at spotting lies. And Constanz wasn't lying, though he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"What else? You are not being honest with me."

"I can't tell you what I am doing for the king. But I assure you, he is _not_ my lover."

"What has that to do with your eye-colours?"

Constanz shrugged. "Nothing."

"They have meaning, am I right? They change when your mood changes. What do they mean?"

"That, my friend." Constanz smiled relieved and poured a glass of wine. "You have to find out on your own."

Mereel watched him drink the wine and smirked. He liked how he made Constanz nervous. Constanz' lips were oddly fascinating. The tiny movement seemed to be in slow-motion, emphasising its sensuality. Mereel watched Constanz' hair flying in the wind up and down. He memorized the movement of Constanz' skin as the young lord swallowed and all of it were just so… tempting.

Suddenly, Mereel noticed that he had the urge to touch Constanz. He wanted to feel the exposed skin around his neck, run his fingers down Constanz' arms and smell Constanz' hair against his nose. The recognition of his own desire was strangely unsettling.

"You are staring, Mereel," Constanz whispered.

He took his wine and walked out onto the balcony. Mereel tried to predict his moves, but he hadn't thought of Constanz taking off his cloth. Though the young Lord was only topless, his little striptease still affected Mereel in a way the ARC didn't think of.

Again, his slender but strong body truck Mereel with its beauty. His scars hurt Mereel and the ARC felt the need to protect this man. Again, he wondered how dangerous life on Khunalis Prime really was. Or more importantly: What was Constanz doing for the king that made him collect so many proof of battle.

"Constanz?" Mereel followed.

"Mhm?" the noble turned halfway, showing Mereel the silhouette of his elegant features.

"What is your task here?" Mereel placed himself next to Constanz and gazed upon the black water. His mind calmed with every wave that crashed into the Castle's fundament.

"As I told you, I bear company to the king. And I assure his safety." Constanz sighed. "I shouldn't even tell you that."

"So the scars?"

"Not all of them.

"What then?"

"Let's just say, I enjoy the feeling of adrenaline and… weapons. Some are from my previous employment. Some from stupid, unnecessary risks."

Mereel listened only half-heartedly. He eyes were fixed on Constanz' bare skin. Many thoughts occupied his mind at the same time. Many scenery of a future. He saw himself training with his young Master. He saw them sharing a dinner on the balcony. Above all, he saw himself touching Constanz. He wanted to know everything about Constanz not because intels could save his life. It really interested him. He wanted to find similarities, to forge a bound, to solve the mystery about the man that made him feel this way.

But what would Constanz be once Mereel satisfied his curiosity? What did Constanz want him to be? For a clone-trooper, Mereel was charging into unknown regions. Never before had he heard of another brother that had involved with civilians; let along sharing some kind of a relationship.

"Mereel," Constanz said after a long pause. "How old are you?"

"21."

"And where are you from?"

"Tattooien," Mereel lied without flinching. He had long ago made up a functioning disguise. A reasonable past was part of it. He looked like 21 and spoke enough Huttese to make his story question-proof. Besides, he doubted that an aristocrat would recognize the language of the scums and villains.

Constanz opened his eyes and looked at him with light-blue eyes. "Mereel, it's okay if you don't want to share your past. But please, don't lie to me."

Mereel admired Constanz' ability to uncover lies. But it also made Constanz just a little more dangerous. This young man knew a lot of him already; if he wasn't careful he might ruin his mission before it really started. He felt the rush of excitement inside him and liked it. Among the six Null-ARCs, when it came to danger Mereel always had been the most daring one.

"Perhaps one day, when the time is right, I will tell you my story." Mereel promised. "Until then, please be patient."

"I will wait." Constanz stretched out one hand and touched Mereel gently on the cheek. "You are something very special, my hero."

The ARC shivered. He sighed mentally and gave up shielding himself against Constanz' touches and the thrills that always followed. He accepted being attracted to this young man and wondered if it was okay. First he thought of asking _Kal'buir_ for permission. But then he remembered that _Kal'buir_ had told him that he was a free man and that he could do whatever he wanted.

Now, he wanted to be with Constanz.

But how would this battle go? How should he proceed?

Constanz' hand was getting warmer against his face. Mereel saw the colour of those eyes change and held his breath. It was magical. It was as if someone opened a tube filled with colour behind Constanz' ice-blue iris and blood-red ink poured out, turning his eyes first into violet, then purple and finally scarlet. It was like looking into two pieces of ruby that made light dance in their core.

Constanz' hand began to wander over Mereel's body. First gently at his shoulder, then to Mereel's arms and reached their destination at Mereel's waist. The ARC was unable of actions right now. He was stunned and didn't know what to do though he was aware of what was coming next. He couldn't resist. No, he didn't want to resist. He wanted to touch Constanz and he wanted to be close to his young Lord.

Constanz' bare chest pressed against his. His young Lord leaned in softly and closed his eyes. The soldier hesitated, but followed.

Mereel's heart stopped beating as their lips met. They were so soft. Much softer than he had imagined. And much warmer and… so wet. Even the pressure was good and welcome.

Mereel had no idea if this was wrong or right. _Kal'buir_ always talked about the kiss of a girl he would receive one day. But no matter how much his father taught him, nothing could have prepared Mereel for this.

Still confused, Mereel stared at the closed lids of his young Master. It felt good, though. The pressure on his lips and on his body. The tight grip of Constanz' arms. He could smell Constanz' subtle perfume and his body scent. Despite his young age, Constanz smelled very masculine. Mereel even discovered scents very familiar but unexpected to him. Weapon-oil and explosives.

So what was Constanz really doing for the king? What was he up to?

Eventually, Mereel couldn't find any excuses why he shouldn't be enjoying this. He gave in; responded to the kiss with gentle pressure. His arms wandered to Constanz' back and his fingers tracked the line of his muscles. He closed his eyes and took in all of the moment.

New energy filled Constanz. The young lord wrapped his arms around Mereel and opened his mouth. The sensation of Constanz' hot tongue was so thrilling Mereel's body responded instantly. The passion Constanz dedicated him with brought Mereel into a new world. A world he had never set foot in before. A world he was very reluctant to leave. Kissed by Constanz was like stroked by lightning; only in a good way. For Mereel, it was like embracing the whole galaxy.

When their lips finally parted, the physical reactions of both men were obvious. To see the arousal of another man who didn't look exactly like him was a new experience. Mereel didn't feel ashamed or shy, though. But Constanz sheepishly turned his deeply blushed face away.

When he spoke, his voice was low. But in it, there was a softness Mereel had learned to love. "We don't have to, if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you."

Mereel caught Constanz' chin and raised his face. "This is my decision and I want it."

"I don't want you to feel ill-used. Since you are still a slave…."

"What I am right now is not important." Mereel said under his breathes. "The only thing that matters is that we are both here. We should cherish it. There might be no tomorrow for us." That he was a salve completely escaped Mereel's memory. He didn't feel like a slave. He felt free and secure. He kissed Constanz again. A longer and deeper kiss that set him free. He didn't care about the regulations of the Army anymore. He didn't care about what the world might say to this. This, kissing Constanz was the only right thing he could do. Right now.

"You're right," Constanz panted after the kiss. "There might be no tomorrow for us."

For one Memento, Mereel could swear that he saw Constanz' eyes turn pale. The young Lord didn't give him time to study it. He escaped Mereel's embrace gently until only their fingertips were connected. Stepping backwards, Constanz slowly guided Mereel inside. Smiling, Constanz leaned against the wooden table and waved him close.

The invitation Constanz gave Mereel was the command he had been waiting for. He suddenly felt wanted and needed. The longing in Constanz' eyes was flattering. The hole of loneliness inside Mereel's chest began to close the longer Constanz was here with him.

Constanz was like a spell and Mereel was charmed. He found himself in Constanz embrace and instinctively, he buried his nose in Constanz neck, tacking in his scent deeply. The warmth of Constanz' skin only increased his arousal. Sweat was running down his back and his pants felt too tight. He wanted to open them but didn't want to let go of Constanz.

Mereel had no field-experience on this subject. He felt unsure, even stupid for not knowing what to do. Although he had prepared himself for this by reading and watching all those few holo-books or holo-vids he could gain access to, they still didn't taught him much. They were either cheap or non-instructive that Mereel knew what to do but still not how.

In contrast, Constanz seemed very sure of himself. He seemed to know what to do and how to do it. His hands moved with purpose and Mereel was sure that they ended there where they wanted to. Still, Mereel wondered why Constanz knelt down before him.

He felt his pants being unzipped, followed by a freeing sensation. Before the elite-solder could adapt to the situation he felt Constanz' strong fingers close around his lower body and his arousal. Lust flowed through his body, making Mereel moan and fight.

Though the night had been magical so far, Mereel didn't want to be carried away. He couldn't relax and give in completely. He couldn't forget his mission and his goal. He was a professional. He wouldn't let his own pleasure get in the way.

"Relax," Constanz whispered.

The sensation which caught Mereel next was truly overwhelming. Feeling Constanz lips around his own part was the most amazing thing Mereel had ever known. He let his fingers wander through Constanz' silken hair and finally glanced down.

The view was pure erotic; paired with the burning urge inside his body, Mereel had to bite his own lips, refusing to cry out. He panted heavily and enjoyed it. Never again wanted he to see someone else in this position. He wanted only to see this. How lust blushed Constanz' cheeks, how Constanz' ruby-eyes, framed by dark lashed gazed up at him and how his own swollen part disappeared in Constanz' mouth again and again. He only wanted to feel this. The tight grip of Constanz' strong hands around his hips; those warm, wet lips threatening to swallow him every time; he even wanted the small tickled as Constanz' hair wiped against his thighs.

At this moment, Mereel loved his Master. He pulled Constanz gently up to himself to litter him with kisses, wanting to thank him for the surge of love. Constanz, eyes half closes, guided Mereel's hand to his part and moaned at the touch. To hold someone else's arousal in his hand was - Mereel couldn't say otherwise- strange. But as he thought about its owner, he began to massage it softly. Constanz' moans sounded so good in his ears.

The young Lord was so close to him Mereel discovered a new scar. It was old and only a thin line, running vertical under his left eye. Gently, Mereel traced the edge of this scar. According to his physical reaction, Mereel really liked scars.

His new found lover didn't hesitate to undress him. He paused as Mereel's proof of a hard and brutal slave-life came into view. Constanz gasped and pressed his lips against his skin. He kissed their outer edges and tracked their path with his tongue as he slowly started to push Mereel backwards.

"Lay down on the table," Constanz panted.

Since Mereel had no experience at all, he obeyed. Watching Constanz undress himself before him, Mereel stoke his arousal, preparing for whatever was coming. He assumed that he didn't look erotic at all, considering how silly and hesitant he was. Constanz apparently like what he saw. The young Lord moaned and gasped. He touched Mereel's thighs and kissed his belly. To Mereel, there was nothing Constanz could do wrong. Mereel found it even appealing how Constanz spat in his own palm.

Determined and burning, Constanz stepped closer and grabbled Mereel's legs, spreading them. He bent over to kiss Mereel's part again as his hand moved to massage Mereel between his legs.

The ARC was so excited like the day he got his armour. He could hear his own heart pound in his chest and blood rushing in his ears. But to stop now, he didn't dare. And he didn't want to. He had never felt such desire for anyone or anything before and it consumed him. He wanted Constanz to come even closer and do whatever one should do in this situation.

It was then as he felt the pain surging though his body. It started slowly, pushing inside and ripping his body apart. He didn't know if he screamed or just moaned, only that it hurt. A strong and empty pain that sent adrenaline through his veins and making him gasp for air. For that moment, Mereel was paralyzed and stunned.

Then he realized that Constanz was responsible for this amount of agony. The young Lord was groaning loudly, licking over his full lips with joy. Within his advance, Constanz was blind to see that Mereel was suffering under his actions. He pulled Mereel closer and the pain increased. He tortured Mereel's body with more thrusts. The faster the noble moved the unbearable Mereel's torments became until the ARC could do nothing but scream.

Mereel felt dirty and used. The man he trusted seemed to transform right before his eyes. He wasn't the kind, charming young man anymore but a cruel, sadistic slaver who enjoyed the power to inflict pain with every breath.

"Stop!" Mereel begged, half moaning, half gasping. "Stop!" The agony in his lower body was shattering; strength left his muscles and lust turned into dust. He was sober again. He felt vulnerable and he even felt frightened.

"Please…" Constanz groaned, face towards the heaven and eyes closed. "This is amazing…. The pain will fade…."

He bent over to kiss Mereel. But Mereel didn't want to be kissed by this monster. Every single cell in his body hated Constanz right now. Rage fuelled his actions. His fist reacted first. A heavy and well-studied blow went towards Constanz' jaw and Mereel heard the beautiful sound of crackling bones.

Constanz was thrown out of his trance at once. Tumbling backwards, the young noble's eyes widened with shock, revealing the colour of lava.

"What the hell was that for?" he spat, a little bit unclears.

"It damn hurts!" Mereel bellowed angrily. He had no scruple to cause pain and was himself no stranger to it. But what Constanz just did was beyond forgiveness. It wasn't just physical pain. Constanz had invaded a place that should only belong to Mereel himself. He had damaged Mereel's already damaged soul.

Constanz' expression softened at Mereel's accusation. He blinked in confusion and then sank his eyes to the floor in visible shame. Trembling slightly, he tumbled towards Mereel again.

"Stay where you are!" The ARC bellowed.

"I'm so sorry…." Constanz managed to say. Mereel had never heard such remorse in a voice. "I'm so sorry! I was blinded by my lust. Please, forgive me. I won't do it again."

Mereel's anger evaporated at once. The words Constanz said seemed to heal his wounds. But still, Mereel wasn't ready to be close to him again.

"Yeah, me either." He didn't understand what they did wrong. How can something so pleasant be so painful? Master Florr's words came back to his mind. The slave-master had talked about pain in the beginning. He said that it would fade and that Mereel would get used to it. Did he mean this? Is this what Florr warned him about?

"I am so sorry…." Constanz repeated again.

"Is it always like this? Does is always hurt?"

"I had no idea that you are untouched." The noble moaned with low voice. "If I knew, I would have been more gentle and careful. I was so eager that I didn't see clearly. I… I'm just so sorry." As Constanz' voice faded, his grief and remorse was only shown by his eyes that were pale as the moon outside.

"You know it now," Mereel grunted. "If you don't mind, I want to get a shower."

"Of course, I understand." Constanz nodded and stepped aside.

As Mereel went down the staircase he could see Constanz standing at the same spot, trembling. For one moment, he wished he hadn't punched Constanz.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :-)**

And I promise, this story really has a plot. XD 

**Please comment and let me know what you think.**

HeavenOnFire  



	4. The King of Khunalis

**A/N: After a while, I have returned. Enjoy the story. :-)  
**

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**04. The King of Khunalis**

"_Constanz, my son, promise me that you will not turn your back on our people as I did. Promise me that you will answer when duty calls..."_

"_But, Father, my only duty is here…."_

"_No, you have more than one, Son. One is here in our hearts. The other is in our blood. Promise me!"_

"_Yes, Father, yes! Just stay with me... Don't die... please…." _

_Constanz and his Father, right before he died._

**Dust Tower, Breakwater, Altis, Khunalis Prime. 215 Days ABG.**

The sun was setting, again.

Mereel knew very well what he got himself into. Long months on a remote planet far away from all what he knew, operating on his own behind enemy lines and staying sharp about every man coming through the door. But that was theory. The reality was a lot more different.

Mereel had counted on being sold as a slave for the tournament. His research had shown that being the Grand Champion was the best way to attract the king's attention. All the male champions who weren't completely deformed by the battles had been bought by the king and brought to him at night. At that point, Mereel had to wonder what was wrong with his own face. He had thought that once in the palace he would be able to speak to the other slaves at day and even sneak around for a bit at night. He certainly hadn't calculated the chance of being locked in an isolated prison. Nor had he calculated a romance or whatever you could call his little stunt with Constanz.

_We are professionals, not armatures! We don't let our emotions affect our missions! _

Those were words Mereel had to repeat to himself every day now. Life here was getting harder and harder. Not only because the absence of Constanz bothered him; his lack of activity was a constant test for his patience.

The young Lord had left the Dust Tower in the same night of the incident. He hadn't returned the day after and the day after that. Now, Constanz only dropped by once a week. Mereel had no idea what the noble was exactly doing. Every time Mereel attempted to find out more, Constanz saw through his tries at once. He hadn't been upset with Mereel's persistence but only deflected the questions with honest discretion.

Mereel's only successes contains of slicing into AD7's memory-core and bringing the defence-canons on Constanz's roof under his control. The more he found out, the more he had the feeling that Constanz was paranoid. Which aristocrat would install military grade laser canons on his private landing pad and even secure its targeting program with advanced encryption codes? Even the memory-core of AD7 was scrubbed of all essential data. Again, Mereel wondered who Constanz really was and what he was hiding.

Those few times he had left the Tower, Constanz was with him. Somehow the young Lord had the idea of bringing Mereel to a very exclusive restaurant, where the food was excellent and the waitress beautiful, only to have a shy and quiet walk with Mereel across the City afterwards. If any Khunali noble ever had instructions at social intercourse, Mereel was sure that Constanz had skipped that lesson. The young Lord was even worse than Mereel's clone-brothers who would even attract attention as a bunch of daredevils in a cantina full of weequays. Also he couldn't lose the feeling that Constanz was trying to make up his bad conscience. He even showed Mereel his private collection of expensive and exclusive sport speeders and speeder bikes. That was Mereel's best day on the planet so far as he was allowed to fly with those.

But beside that, Constanz hardly paid him any attention. The young Lord returned only when the stars lightened the sky to watch Mereel have his delicious dinner. Then he would lock himself up in his own chambers and leave before sunrise.

Although Mereel didn't admit it to himself, Constanz had already reached a place inside his heart that was never touched by an outsider ever before. Mereel knew that the inevitable happened. He really missed the young Lord. His urge to be close to Constanz even overwhelmed the fear of the painful union. He was sure that the young man felt the same. More than once had Mereel noticed Constanz' ruby eyes when the noble looked at his way. But for Mereel's sake, Constanz stayed celibate.

Not until the summer came over the planet Constanz began to show up regularly.

"The king is planning a hunt," Constanz said one night, watching Mereel eat his great food dreamily. "One month in the south, at the Summer Residence where you can at least notice that we have summer."

"Are you going, too?" Was the first thing Mereel asked. He didn't like the thought at all that Constanz would be away for a whole month.

"Sure." Constanz replied. "But don't worry, when I'm gone, you may stretch your legs in the castle. Master Florr will take care of you."

"That is not my only concern," Mereel said. The words he planned to say stuck in his throat and didn't leave his lips. He didn't know how he should say that. That he was going to miss Constanz and that he would like to accompany him. It wasn't totally egoistic. At least the king would be there, too. Where should he gather the information he needed the best if not at the king's side?

"But?" Constanz asked, his tone rising with hope.

"It will be boring and isolated here." Mereel just couldn't say it.

"Oh, of course." Constanz looked disappointed. "I should have arranged some entertainment for you." He sighed. "If you like, we are going to feast tomorrow. You may come if you like. The king is celebrates his birthday."

"A party? And I may go?"

"Well, as the Grand Champion this year," Constanz said smiling, but exhausted. "You did earn that honour. You won't get to see the King though, but at least you can be under people again."

"Would you be there?"

Constanz hesitated. "Yes, but I'll be at the king's side. You may not even see me. And I'm not allowed to take an arm-candy with me."

"I can live with that," Mereel said. It would be a great chance to finally gather some information. Also, Mereel was excited about the opportunity of being under people where he could see how the Khunali lived and unfold his natural talent in conversation.

"It's settled then." Constanz nodded. "I'll be going, then. Have to tell Master Florr to get you ready tomorrow. And do me a favour and use some jewels, all right? I don't care about your sloppy style but we'll be at court tomorrow."

"Where are you going? It's almost mid-night."

"To the King."

_The king again! _

"You're quiet often at his side." Mereel snapped a little bit too loud.

"Jealous?" Apparently, Constanz didn't miss this particular undertone. A faint smile came back to his face. "Actually, I'm always with the king. I'm taking my time for you." Mereel didn't miss the young lord's blushed face. "You... I miss you sometimes..."

"Does the Majesty not envy me?" Mereel raised one brow to tease Constanz.

"He is _not_ my lover!" Constanz snapped. "I can do with my time on leave whatever I want. I'm staying at the royal chambers because it's the shortest road to work. Good night, handsome! Save your charm for the feast."

Mereel received a crisp kiss from a deeply blushed Constanz and watched the young lord vanish above the staircase. One minute later, Mereel heard the start of engines and he was alone, again.

That night, Mereel satisfied himself with thoughts on Constanz.

At the second day, Master Florr came by as promised and led Mereel to the hall. The feast was just as Mereel had thought, absolutely Khunali. Sophisticated, splendid, absolutely decadent and way too overstated. He'd never seen that many colours at one place and soon was overwhelmed by the size of the gathering.

The great hall was full of people dressed in their most lush garment in every colour, drinking the best wine of the galaxy. Everywhere, small groups of people stood together, chatting and laughing. Mereel noticed that some of the ladies smiled at him behind their well painted fans. They chuckled when he returned the gaze and Mereel felt himself exposed again, just like in the arena. But by now, Mereel had learned to handle his effect on women.

Leading him across the hall and explaining the structure of the feast, Master Florr was polite as usual. Also, he insisted that Mereel wore those silly, unhandy robes and carry so mush gold he felt like his first day again. They even pierced his ears so he could carry those expensive earrings Constanz presented him with. Mereel understood this effort now though he didn't like it. Without all his gold and gems, silk and satins, he would have attract attention like a peasant under kings.

He also notices many other slaves around. None was dressed as pretentiously like he was, but still not cheap. He wondered who their Masters were and if they had the same fade as he did.

Carefully, Mereel examined the hall. So many nobles, entertainer, servants and slaves, one could be confused easily. But if one thing was hard to miss, then it was the giant white curtain - the same colour of Constanz' in the tower, Mereel noticed - separating the hall from the throne. At least, Mereel guessed that behind that veil sat the Khunali king. His high vantage point indicated his status and the curtains hid his face from the crowd. He wondered what exactly the king was doing behind that thing. Was he even there, watching all the nobles enjoying his birthday party or was he somewhere else, appreciating a slave or solitude?

Watching the ghostly moving fabric, Mereel felt the chill he had sensed in the arena. He hadn't thought of anything back then, but now, he definitely felt the gaze. It was intense. Though Mereel couldn't explain what was happening right now, he knew that the king was watching him, as he had done at the day of the finale. Unspoken words reached Mereel's ears and whispered into his mind, telling him that he was not only one among many.

Involuntarily, Mereel narrowed his eyes and stared back. He would not buckle under a gaze he couldn't see. He refused to be intimidated by the power of a throne he had not witnessed for himself.

Mereel had already heard stories about that throne. Legends said that the ancient gods of Khunalis forged the throne from a single piece of pure gold with the fire of their hearts. When the sign of power was formed, a Goddess bore her first son on that throne and blessed him with the power of her blood. He also heard that said son had become the first Khunali King and he married his sister and passed down the line of gods.

Of course, Mereel didn't believe it.

As he fixed his eyes upon the veil anger rose inside him. He had no feelings for the king before. But now, after so long the King had eluded him, he also occupied the only man Mereel's heart desired.

"Do not stare, Slave," Master Florr said in his usual polite voice. "Lower your head as your state deserves you."

"Is the king behind that?" Mereel asked, still watching the veil with his peripheral sight. Maybe, he could get a glance at Constanz.

"Who else?"

"Why this veil?"

"The holy visage of our King may not be seen by the common." Master Florrs voice was low, but a certain tone in it told Mereel that this was the end of this conversation. "Follow me, Malusta. You have been demanded."

Master floor again led Mereel through the crowd surprisingly skilful; even with his roundish belly, the slave-master managed to jostle no one as if he was made of thin air. Mereel was busy with remembering every face appeared to him and noticed that hardy any alien races were present. He made a mental note to find out about Khunalis' official state in this matter.

He followed the slave-master quietly, observing all those beautiful ladies around him. Women on Khunalis wore very long, capacious dresses with a deep cleavage showing much skin around the shoulder and breast. Their upper body was laced in corsets, some of them so tight Mereel had to consider the physical health damage they had to suffer.

"Master Florr, who is that lady?" Mereel whispered, nodding towards a very gorgeous example of the Khunali female. She was dressed in the most luxuriant gown Mereel had ever seen. On the pale-gold fabric covering her skin, Mereel saw countless gems which could have been diamonds. Her skin was so pale it almost looked white. Her hair too was pale gold and all in all, she looked like a gemmed doll. Sitting elegantly on a divan, the young lady was occupied by an army of noblemen, all courting for her attention. She smiled here and there and blushed slightly, when she caught Mereel's gaze.

"Lower you head, Slave!" Master Florr hissed and bowed before the lady. "Bow! This is the Queen! Menalis of house Acrimonia."

Mereel did what he had to do but he didn't break the eye- contact to the Queen. He gave her a smile which would have seduced every lady on Coruscant. She was so beautiful his male instinct told him to go for her. But his mind whispered caution.

Having her favour could be useful, though. If he couldn't get close to the king, Mereel definitely wanted to get close to her. Surprised, Mereel realized that the thought of having physical contact with her didn't bother him at all. Maybe it was because he had no real feelings for her.

"The King is married?" Mereel wondered, as Master Florr led him slowly away. "I've never heard of her."

"You have to listen to the right people," A deep voice answered behind him.

Mereel jerked his head around so fast his long hair flew in the air. No one sneaked upon him! Master Florr hastily made a step forward and bowed again low.

"My Lord, the Grand Champion, Malusta Erin, as you have demanded. Grand Champion, this is Count Memento of the House Acrimonia, Lord of Segeeto and the King's personal confidant."

_Acrimonia? The King's name?_

Mereel knelt before the noble and lowered his head to watch the Count's luxury boots. The count took a step closer and stretched one hand for Mereel to kiss his giant ring. It was a gesture of submission and Mereel disliked it.

"Rise, proud warrior. It's an honour to finally meet you," the Count said after Mereel's lips touched the ring.

"The honour is on my side, Master." Mereel replied and rose.

In front of him stood the most elegant man Mereel had ever encountered. Probably even the most elegant in the galaxy. His dark garment showed exquisite taste and the subtle, but valuable jewellery he wore underlined his nature grace. An extravagant mix between an undercut and Mohawk made the count look dangerous. The hair on the side of his head was shaved, showing a big, old scar. Although this man was tall and threatening, his violet eyes were gentle and warm. A clean trimmed beard edged his very masculine face and on his lips, a faint smile laid.

He nodded and placed his big hand on Mereel's forearm, after handling him a glass of well smelling juice. "Would you like to join me on a walk, Mereel? I think the fresh air will do me fine," he asked politely.

Mereel didn't expect such kindness nor did he remember telling Memento his name. "As you wish, Sir."

Master Florr and a young male slave with dark olive skin made the effort to follow. Memento turned with grace. "This will be all, Florr. You may go now. You too, Genn, no need to wait for me tonight."

As they walked through the hall, Mereel noticed that Memento too was a man of desire. His earned even more smiles from the ladies and the lords bowed before him. Whoever he was, Mereel didn't need to be a man of etiquette to understand that he was important.

"Constanz told me, you dislike the wine. Does this drink suit you?" The Count asked after their arrival at a wide terrace.

"Thank you, Sir. It is fine." Mereel answered, a little bit confused.

"And? Do you like our magnificent city?" Memento asked, pointing at the sea of lights beyond the palest wall, reminding Mereel very much of Coruscant.

"I can't say, sir." Mereel said with no further thinking.

Memento chuckled and turned to smile down at Mereel. "Constanz was right, you are beautiful," he said, gently stroking Mereel's cheek.

No one ever in this universe called him beautiful, and what the hell did Constanz say about him?

"Thank you, Sir. You are too kind. What does Lord Constanz say about me?"

Memento chuckled again from reasons only known to himself. "Not much! You are not telling him much about you, are you not?"

"My past is not a suitable story for a nobleman's ear." Mereel replied.

"This is for Constanz to decide." Memento countered and smiled. "You look confused."

"I didn't know that my Master has such highborn friends." Mereel guessed that Constanz must have powerful allies. One without such support didn't just simply chase off another count from his tower.

"There is a lot about your Master you don't know, Mereel." Memento confirmed Mereel's suspicion. "I am sure that he will reveal his secrets when he considers the time right."

"Yes, Sir." Mereel said because he didn't know what else he should say.

"Relax, Mereel," Memento said, facing Mereel again. "You look like you have questions."

"Are you a friend of my Master? A close friend?"

"The closest he has," Memento confirmed proudly. "It is my pleasure though Constanz is not a _Lord_."

_Interesting. _"Lor... Constanz is spending very much time at the King's side, Sir." He tried hard to sound curious then jealous.

"Oh, the time." Memento chuckled again. "Constanz has duties. As we all do. Since the King is busy right now, he requires Constanz' service even more. He is already taking all his time to visit you."

Memento paused. "He is a fascinating man, is he not?" Mementos eyes sparkled as he spoke of the King and Constanz. Even his body language changed. Mereel wondered what feelings this noble held for the king and Constanz.

"Yes, he is, Sir." Mereel replied.

"And he is a loyal friend and a great lover, right?" Memento completed.

Mereel nearly choked. _A great lover? What the hell is going on?_

"You are with... with him?" He didn't spoke further. He couldn't. Speaking it out was accepting the fact. The thought that he, Mereel, was really just a distraction to Constanz as Count Latus had said quietly came back and deepened Mereel's mood.

"Oh, I was," Memento signed dramatically and gazed upon the city. "I was. It was years ago. We had a few beautiful months at the summer residence. But when we came back to court, our love extinguished." His voice was sad and Mereel thought that it was quite obvious that Memento still had feelings for Constanz. He felt sorry for the count that his love couldn't be responded but felt angry at the same time because this man had possessed it. Only if for a short time.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Mereel said and looked at the man on his side. Memento was even taller the Constanz and Constanz was already taller than Mereel. He also noticed that the profile of these two masters had something in common, almost as if they were family. And his eyes. Those violet eyes weren't violet anymore, they were more bluish.

Suddenly, all fit together. Acrimonia was the name of the king. Constanz had mentioned that the blood of the god only remained in the royal family. So maybe Count Memento Acrimonia is a close relative of the king. But Constanz? Where did Constanz fit in?

"You don't have to." Memento interrupted Mereel's thoughts. "It wouldn't have worked anyway. But now you are the lucky one."

"I don't understand."

"He is literally obsessed with you," Memento said, again stroking Mereel's cheek. "Do not disappoint him."

"I'll do my best, Sir." Memento indeed looked like Constanz. They have the same nose. Maybe Constanz was related to him? "You still love him, don't you, Sir?"

"How can one ever stop loving him?" The man replied. "He is the most loyal friend a man could wish for. And the worst foe if you break his heart."

That should be enough for Mereel. He wouldn't break Constanz' heart. Never. Memento was right, how could one ever stop loving Constanz.

But when exactly did Mereel start?

Thinking about it, Mereel realized that the feeling he held inside couldn't be described otherwise. He couldn't explain how this could have happened. He just wanted the man to be close. Not only physically. He wanted to know everything about Constanz. He wished they could be honest with each other share their deepest secrets without any judgement. What if he just laid his life down at Constanz' feet, he would be accepted just as he was.

"Mereel?" Memento whispered softly, bringing him back to the presence. "You just realized it, did you not?"

"I have known it for a while, Sir." Mereel lied.

"Then you have your own reason for a celebration." Memento commented. He didn't look too pleased, though.

"What's about the king, Sir?" Mereel's asked, now feeling a little more confident about Memento. As much as he enjoyed this conversation about Constanz, Memento wasn't a man Mereel wanted to share secrets with.

"What's about the king?"

"He claims much of my master, Sir. Even the nights... And you have his name, Sir."

To Mereel's surprise, the count started to laugh again. He turned to face Mereel but didn't answer the question. When he regained his composure, he sighed with a smile.

"Well, the king… He's just the king."

Mereel waited patiently for him to react to his last comment, but was disappointed. "Why is no one allowed to see him, Sir?"

"Because he is a god." Memento proclaimed, frowning down at Mereel as if this particular question was extreme childish.

"You need to explain, Sir."

"They all were. Our kings and queens were not simple humans, Mereel. They are chosen. Exalted. Not by men, but by the gods." In his Voice, Mereel could hear the trace of pride. "They are blessed with gifts beyond our imagination. They received the divine ability to lead our people."

"Just because of power others don't have, Sir?"

"Yes, Mereel! Just because of that! They've been touched by a higher power. Some of our kings and queens received the gift of foreseen. Other learned to communicate with our forefathers. They are capable of being so much wiser than we could ever hope for. With knowledge we could never obtain and power we could not even hope to comprehend. Who shall rule if not they?"

"And you really believe this wizardry, Sir?"

"Yes," Memento simply said. "But after millennia, the blood of our gods had become thin. From time to time, a mere human would accent to the throne and rule over us until the next chosen one arrive and claim what is rightful his." Memento paused of effect. "The deceased King wasn't blessed and he proofed to be a failure. Since Pietas Acrimonia was crowned, we bloomed. He is already a wise and just man, and he is still getting better."

That all sounded too good to be real. How could this possibly be true? Mereel didn't believe it anyway. It all sounded like some propaganda spread by the royal houses themselves.

"But if he is just, why doesn't he act on the war, Sir?"

"Which war? You mean the Clone War?"

Mereel nodded and look Memento directly in the eyes.

"What should we do in the Jedi War?" The count shrugged. "We do not share the conviction of the republic or the ideology of the confederacy. Both sides have left us alone so far. Why should we seek battle?"

"But how could you close your eyes to this, Sir? Every day, men are dying." Mereel clinched his fist to control his anger. Though his father had told him more than once that he didn't have to fight, Mereel chose battle just because he couldn't sit out the war. And here, he was in middle of a decadent world which simply turned their back on those who were suffering.

"Did you read too much of Constanz' war-reports?" The count snorted with impatience. "This is not our concern. Khunalis is a system with over hundreds of planets and ten times of moons. The King has his both hands full of work even without handling a war. But, if you want to talk about this matter so urgently I suggest you discuss this with your Master. He is the defender of peace, not me."

"He doesn't want to discuss politics with me." Mereel revealed.

"Hm... I understand that," the count said with a returning smile. "He has to listen to politics the whole day, I'm sure he does not want to spent his short time with you in the same fashion."

"What should I do then, Sir?"

"Bed him!" The count said as it was the most nature thing in the world.

Mereel was stunned for this instant. He couldn't believe that his only task was to be a company for the night. After all the thinking, efforts, and realizations, his task was as simple as that. He only had to spread his legs and has no meaning at all. Memento's comment hurt. It hurt badly.

"And if you can." the count sighed. "Love him."

"How could I not." Mereel murmured to himself.

"Do you?" Memento's tone became firm.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Do you love him or do you want to accent?"

"I don't understand, Sir."

"I've seen you watching the Queen."

"Sir?"

"My Lord." Memento said without any affection in his voice. Suddenly, the balcony got cold. "It is called _My Lord_. We are at court, no in the army."

Mereel swallowed, wondering what he had done wrong all the sudden. "My Lord."

"Constanz might not treat you as a slave, but do not forget your status." Memento lectured. "I tolerate your sloppy manner because of my friendship to him. Do not cross the line by desiring something far out of your reach. You are beneath her."

Mereel caught the hint. "My Lord, I won't ever dare."

"You better, for your sake."

"I understand, My Lord." Mereel had difficulty keeping his voice calm. "Do you consider me beneath Constanz, too?"

"Of course," Memento said bluntly. "But he…."

The sound of music interrupted the Count's speech. He turned and so did Mereel.

It was Constanz. Dressed completely in black the young man almost melted into the night. The dark leather worked into his robe shimmered in the dim light. The half-cape attached to his shoulder flattered in the wind, making Constanz look like as if he had one wing. His knee-long garment was tight as usual, showing the athletic figured of the young warrior. With brisk walk, he approached, a big blaster dangling from his belt. If there wasn't for that bright grin on his face, he would have looked like a very elegant, but cold killer.

"Constanz!" Memento shouted.

"Memento!" Constanz' smile went broader and he opened his arms to welcome his friend. Both men met in a storming embrace. The passion running through them stabbed Mereel in the heart and it became worse as Constanz grabbed Mementos face and pressed his lips on the Count's.

"It's so good to see you!" Constanz cried with joy. "I didn't know you'll be here."

"How could I miss the King's birthday?" Memento said and glanced at Constanz fondly. "How's the castle-life?"

"Hm... the usual." Constanz shrugged "I'm getting fat! You have no idea how much I pine for action. How does the preparation go?"

"It will be finished when you arrive. The new compartments are gorgeous."

"Why didn't you tell me that you are coming?" Constanz gave Memento a playful punch. "I would have arranged something."

"It was meant to be a surprise. And as I see, it worked."

"Indeed!" Constanz hugged Memento again. "Thank you!"

"What's about our Majesty?" Mementos asked and lifted a brow.

"He retired for the night." Both men changed a conspiratorial smile. "So I'll have some time for Mereel. I see you found him already."

Mereel was still standing at the railing, watching these two men. Suddenly he missed his brothers very much. In the dim light of fire, those two men looked astonishing similar. If he didn't know that they had been a couple once he would have taken them for brothers. He forced forth a smile and nodded at Constanz. The young Lord didn't hesitate to approach and gave him a crisp kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Constanz," Memento urged. "Not so shy. It's just us. No one is watching."

Constanz and Mereel looked embarrassed at the same time.

"Memento, don't," Constanz whispered and shook his head.

"What? Oh. _Oh!_ You are... you both… are not..." Memento seemed very confused.

_What did Constanz tell him? What does he suspect? What's going on?_

"Oh, me and my tongue!" Memento's hand went up to palm his forehead. He looked embarrassed and amused at the same time and made an apologetic bow.

"What did you tell him?" Constanz asked, now standing between both men, fists resting on his hips. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much..." Memento sighed. "Look, I did not know. I, apparently, interpreted it wrong."

"Oh, Memento." Constanz sighed deeply. "Come here, you fool!" Playfully, he punched his fists against Mementos chest.

Mereel was getting very uneasy. He didn't want to see all this but he couldn't turn away. Seeing how close these two men actually were left Mereel feel strangely excluded. He recognized the adoration in Memento's eyes and hated him for the moment.

"I will leave the Master alone now," He said and bowed for retrieve.

But Constanz caught his arm. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yes, My Lord." Mereel replied harshly. He dragged the collar of his garment down a bit so Constanz could see the shining silvery ring around his neck. "My presence is only interrupting. I am beneath you."

"What?" Constanz gasped.

"All right! All right! You love birdies, I will go." Memento said loudly and grinned. "There are plenty of charming ladies waiting for me inside!"

As soon as the Count disappeared through the door, silence fell between them. Since their first failed union, conversation had become difficult. With Count Memento's words swirling in his head, Mereel felt his anger taking form.

"Mereel," Constanz' hand was warm on his arm. "I have never considered you beneath me."

"You don't have to explain to me, My Lord." Mereel lowered his head demonstratively. "I am just a slave."

"Would you stop this bullshit?" Constanz snorted. "You haven't been my slave for one single day and I have never treated you like one. What the hell is going on with you? Why so angry?"

Mereel sighed. It wasn't fair to let his anger out on Constanz. The young noble was just another victim of this decadent world, trapped inside the system and forced to flow with the stream.

"I'm sorry," Mereel said eventually. "I'm just confused. What is happening here, Constanz?"

"Uh… What?" Now was Constanz' turn to look confused. "It is about something Memento said, isn't it? Look, I'm sorry. He's a trusted friend and I might have said too much when I talked with him."

"No, it's not that."

"What else, then? What else did you talk about?"

"About politics. And the King."

"Oh." Constanz looked disappointed. He gazed upon the city and in this light he really looked like Memento. "Why the hell did he tell you about the King?"

"Do you believe that these kings had the divine right to rule?" Mereel challenged. "They aren't elected, just born!"

"You want to discuss morality with me?"

"Yes, I want answers!"

"It's hard to understand, Mereel. People here on Khunalis warship their kings and queen as gods. It isn't completely wrong. Long times ago, gods were the ones that ruled over these people. They conceived with humans and handed down their blood."

"But blood doesn't decide if one is a good leader."

"No. But until now, no king or queen had failed. At least not those touched by the gods."

"So you believe all these stuff?"

"The truth?"

"No, lie to me!"

Constanz chuckled. "Honestly, I don't. This crap about gods and divinity might have worked in prehistorically times, but now a leader is not simply born, but laboriously forged." Constanz' voice became louder and fiercer. "It demands much more than the gift of foreseen to rule over an entire realm. One is not born with the knowledge required; one has to gain it. With hard work and ambition. I don't deny that through the ability to communicate with those who perished, the blessed ones are able to learn from their triumphs or defeats."

"If you don't believe this, why are you supporting this system?"

Constanz gave him a sad smile. "Mereel, life is like a long war. We all have our posts to guard and rolls to play."

Anger rose again. "So, you are just a soldier following orders?"

"Orders keep us alive." Constanz countered. "As the soldier must obey and trust the chain of command, I have to bow to my fate and trust my heart. I do what I have to."

"So you are not free."

"We are all slaves of our duties."

Mereel couldn't argue with that. "Your friend, he seems to have a different opinion on this. He seems to admire the king."

Constanz finally smiled. "Memento is at this point a little... traditional."

Mereel watched the young man on his side and felt angry because he couldn't make sense of him. Constanz again was a pole of serenity today. With deep blue eyes Constanz gazed at him, lips slightly open. Watching them, Mereel wanted to taste them again. Gathering his courage, he approached his Master slowly and carefully.

"I'll get you something to drink," Constanz said hastily and took the empty glass from Mereel's hand. "Wait here for me, would you?"

Mereel frowned, watching Constanz entering the hall and disappear in the crowd.

The conversation with Memento and Constanz left him with more question than before. Although he could find out something about the conviction of the local nobles, their political or military goals were still unknown to him. Also the personal information about Constanz Memento had shared with him was a reason for his devastated mood.

To see those two men so dearly with each other let Mereel's hope fade. He wanted so much that Constanz treat him in the same way. He wanted to be the one Constanz would always smile at. The intimacy Constanz presented Memento with was still far away from Mereel. Something bounded those two men. Something beyond friendship. If it was love Mereel couldn't say.

The City of Altis has lost its glamour as Mereel turned to watch it again. Although as many lights sparkled as before, they looked tiny now, chaotic. The never ending traffic became a thin line of vehicles and Mereel's eyes unfocused. It all looked alien to him. Empty and meaningless.

He would have loved to be on Coruscant right now. He wanted to be with his five brothers and father. They could have sat on a high rooftop, chatting and eating. Or much more, he wanted to be with his men, sweating water and blood and blasting droids.

He wanted the familiarity of military instead of a royal court. He wanted gunships instead of a white castle. He wanted his armour, not silk and satin. His helmet and Kama instead of all those gold and gems. He wanted his twin-blasters, not a silvery collar. But beyond all that, he wanted to have the feeling of having everything under control again instead of being stuck in this chaos of emotions.

Dodging blaster-bolts was somehow much more relaxing and simple than Constanz with all his past and secrets. In the army, he was the best. A Null-ARC trooper. The personification of perfection. But here, he was merely a slave, friendless and freedom-less. On the battlefield, he always knew who his enemies were. But here, he hadn't even saw him yet.

Music filled his ears again when the door was opened behind him. It wasn't Constanz as Mereel had hoped but a small group of nobles, drunken from the wine and all chuckling. They laughed, cried and even whistled. A man weaved and caught a woman in this arm and kissed her forcefully. She fought back, but as Mereel could see, only half-heartedly. Mereel thought that it was for the best if he stayed put and didn't attract any attention.

But too late. One of the noble already spotted him.

"Hey, Slave!" He called. "Come here and show me what you can offer!" They all laughed. The ladies were chuckling so high, their voiced echoed through the air.

Mereel had no choice but to obey. How the man had recognized him as a slave so fast was beyond him. He guessed that if you know where to look, his silvery collar wasn't so inconspicuous after all.

Slowly, he walked towards the drunken crowd and immediately analysed his position. A good-looking woman was pushed towards him. She was only wearing a light scarf, held together by metal rings. That thing one could hardly call clothing concealed just enough not to call her naked any more. She tumbled and Mereel caught her. On her neck, a silvery collar sparkled and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She nodded slightly and looked away. She was so frightened it could easily have been her trembling.

"Fuck her!" One man called. Again, the crowd burst out laughing.

A big pillow from a nearby divan was thrown before Mereel and a man pointed at it. "Go ahead, Slave! Fuck her! Go on! Don't let me wait!"

Mereel, still with the slave girl in his arms, hesitated. No way was he going to have sexual intercourse with this woman. He placed her on the pillow and stood up.

"Go on!" One of the ladies demanded, examining him closely. "Don't be shy, take her. I wish to see you in action."

Master Florr never told Mereel how to retrieve from such a situation. But how would he? Mereel was supposed to do anything the nobles required. As for himself, he would rather give every one of them a heavy head-butt and then tell them to stay down. But that wasn't the way things were settled on Khunalis. He only wished that Constanz would return soon, with his drink and an escape route. As for the slave girl, he really didn't care.

Then, suddenly, he got an idea.

"I am sorry, My Lords and My Ladies; I am already reserved for Count Acrimonia and Lord Constanz." Mereel said as politely as he could manage.

"Ah... the king's bastard and king's whore!" said a voice Mereel could never forget.

A blond man stood up and stepped out. He wasn't visible behind the Lords and Ladies until now but Mereel recognized his voice at once. The man gave Mereel a very sarcastic nod and smirked gleefully.

"Count Latus," Mereel replied and bowed as well, without breaking the gaze.

"So, they are not only sharing the king but also you," said Latus. His foggy eyes and flushed cheeks were the evidences that he was drunk as well. Though Mereel showed no reaction, the comment still hurt like Hell. Slowly, Mereel understood it. On Khunalis, everything was about sex, wealth, and power. And mostly, it had something to do with the King.

"They know what is good when they see it, My Lord," Mereel countered.

A faint "Uhh..." rose from the crowd. Mereel felt the slave girl crouch at his feet. She was shaking so badly he could even feel her through his garment.

"Then come here and let me confirm it!" Lauts bellowed.

"Would you really take what is a gift for the king?" Mereel had absolutely no idea what had made him say this, but that didn't matter. It would serve his purpose.

"You did not make to the King's bed!" Latus snapped. "Never! Not you, a filthy slave!"

"Would you like to prove me wrong, My Lord?" Mereel smirked.

"Latus, drop it!" a man said with urgency in his voice.

"He's lying!" Latus spat.

"You cannot know!" Another woman hissed. "What if he is telling the truth? You will be punished for touching what belongs to the King!"

"Nonsense!" The Count growled. "I am a Latus. Even the king would not dare touch me!"

"Quiet!" the woman rose to her feet and stared at Latus with shock. "Are you completely out of your mind? Sit down and be quiet. As for you, Slave. I apologize on behalf of Count Latus. The wine has clouded his judgement and loosened his tongue."

"No apologize needed, My Lady." Mereel nodded with a smile. He started to like all these acting. It was strangely exciting. "Please, excuse me."

Latus was looking furious again. This was the second time in a short period Mereel had opposed him openly. As Mereel walked past him, the Count stepped in his way quickly and grabbed the collar of his robe.

"You'll be sorry about this, Slave!" he hissed.

"How is your shoulder?" Mereel simply asked, sneering. "I thing, I didn't understand you very well."

Latus suddenly seemed to remember his last painful encounter with Mereel. He let go of the ARC and searched his friends for support. But in their faces, Mereel could only find horror. The ARC hinted a bow and enjoyed his triumph. Behind him, he could hear the slave girl moaning. He felt sorry for her, but he wasn't here to rescue slaves.

Inside the hall, the feast reached its climax. Half-naked dancers were in the middle and artfully moved their painted bodies to the music. Men and women were still chatting with charm and in every booth a couple was engaged in conversation unsuitable for an audience.

Mereel's eyes were searching for Constanz. Or Memento. The young Lord was already gone too long. Either he didn't want to return to Mereel or he had been held up. It took a while for Mereel to find them.

Both men were standing not far away, deep in a conversation. Memento whispered something into Constanz ear and Constanz burst out laughing. Again, they looked so close Mereel's heart clinched.

Constanz was still holding two cups of drinks in his hands and joyfully listened to Mementos words. Then suddenly, he stopped and raised his head to stare at Mereel from across the hall as if he knew that the ARC was watching. Even at this distance, Mereel could tell that his eyes were in the colour of blood. Memento noticed the change of tension and glared at Mereel. He took both cups from Constanz' hands and handled them to a slave, before grabbing Constanz' wrist and pulling him away towards a nearby door.

Constanz refused half-heartedly, grinning widely. Mereel followed at once. It was much harder then he thought. Again and again, he stepped onto some lady's train, causing them to jump. When he found Memento and Constanz again they were nearly at the end of the corridor. Memento lifted a struggling Constanz from the ground and disappeared around the corner.

Mereel increased his pace and followed the Count. But when he finally looked around the corner, none of the two nobles could be seen. He frowned and listened.

Muffled conversation and a man's grown sounded from a door to his left. It wasn't hard to guess who were behind it. Mereel closed his eyes in pain. He wanted to know why Memento prevented Constanz from getting to him and what they were doing behind closed doors. But not knowing provided the tiny possibility that he was only interpreting too much into the situation. Not knowing would hurt less.

At the end, Mereel's curiosity won.

He searched the nearby walls for the opening to a ventilation shaft. Climbing through vents was Mereel's specialty. Perhaps when he was done with finding out the truth, he might even get a glance at the King's chamber. Again, Constanz moaned from behind the door and cloth rustled. Mereel closed his eyes and accepted the obvious.

It would be better for him to concentrate on his job from now on. A little climbing and crawling in the ventilation shaft to clear his mind, before calling Master Florr to take him back to the Tower. Focusing on his job certainly was a good idea. It certainly wasn't what Mereel wanted to do right now.

Before Mereel could put his plan into motion the said door opened. A very ruffled Memento stood in the frame, gasping for air, before adjusting his own robe.

"Mereel," Memento said with a tone as if Mereel was a persistent and annoying guest. "I can explain."

Mereel didn't want to look at Memento, nor did he want to listen to his excuses. The Count's face has become hated and Mereel clinched his fists again.

If Constanz didn't love him, Mereel would deal with that by closing the gate to his own heart and only concentrate of his work. It was his own fault. He had allowed himself to be distracted and it served him right as a reminder that he had to bear such pain in his heart.

Logic wasn't the solution in this moment. Mereel's anger could not be broken no matter how much he tried to convince himself that his hopes had been hollow from the beginning. Constanz shouldn't have tricked him. He shouldn't have lied to him. Mereel wasn't a person who forgave easily. He would take revenge by completing his task and destroying this world.

With new perspectives and directions in mind, Mereel glared at Memento. He didn't say anything but expressed his anger and hatred with his wild eyes. Then, he simply turned and walked down the corridor.

"Mereel, wait!" Memento stepped in his path. He didn't look offended or insulted. When he talked, the Count's voice was deep and soft. "It is not as you think. Do not blame him."

"My Lord, you and my Master can do as you please," Mereel said emotionless. "You don't have to explain to me."

"For Constanz, I have to." Memento sighed. "He is drunk. It is not safe for him to be with you tonight."

"You think I would harm him?"

"More like he would harm _you_," Memento said, stabbing two fingers into Mereel's chest.

"You do not care about me," Mereel countered.

"But he does," Memento never got loud. He always kept his composure. "I meant it when I said that you are beneath him. But what I didn't say is that my opinion has no weight in this matter. He adores you and that is why I should keep him away from you while he can be dangerous. Now go back to the tower. He will visit you in the morning; when he is sober."

But Constanz didn't come the second day. Instead, Master Florr came.

"A Massage from Lord Constanz." the salve-master proclaimed and handed over an envelope.

One Note was inside with handwriting he'd only seen twice.

_I've heard about what happened. I'm very sorry. Please, have patience. You will get all your answers when I return. _

_Sincerely, C._

Mereel read the letter twice then crumpled it up in his hand. He was still mad at Constanz.

"Lord Constanz also instructed me to give you this." Master Florr placed a data-chip in Mereel's palm. "He has allowed you to leave the tower and the palest at your pleasure. You are free to explore our magnificent city."

The slave-master pulled out a credit-chip and placed it on the table. Mereel threw a quick glance at it and its sum even stocked his breath. He already handled such high amount of credits, but never for himself. Again, Constanz' generosity left him speechless.

"Lord Constanz has left you a present. If you would follow me, it's on the landing-platform."

On the roof stood the most beautiful speeder Mereel ever laid hands on. Matt blue, Mereel's favourite colour. A sporty model, usually only seen in the best district on Coruscant. But someone was sitting in there. Master Florr waved once and a young girl with long legs and long, blond hair stepped out. Her well-formed breasts moved seductively as she approached. A thin dress made of a nearly liquid fabric barely covered her perfect body underneath and Mereel swallowed hard. Around her neck, a silvery collar glistened.

"This is for me?" He asked Master Florr, turning away from the girl. He couldn't believe that Constanz gave him a speeder. And a woman.

"Indeed, Malusta Erin. Both are for you. The girl and the speeder." Master Florr replied.

The gorgeous girl who was the dream of every man walked gracefully toward him and dropped a curtsey. "Shulatan, at your service," she said.

Mereel felt as if someone had slapped him in the face. He wanted neither distraction nor a girl. He wanted to be alone, focusing on his job. And he wanted Constanz.

"I don't want her," he grunted.

"Lord Constanz expected you to say so. If this circumstance should occur, she shall be given to Count Memento Acrimonia. Is this your wish?"

"Yes, give her to Memento. But I'll take the speeder!"

Somehow, he was glad that Constanz knew him well enough to expect this. So the young Lord knew that he wasn't interested in distraction. This game began to excite him.

"Thank you, Master Floor. But if you excuse me now…."

Mereel started the engine of the Speeder. After so long, he finally felt free again as he flew through the sky, examine the battlefield he wanted to see for so long.

Now, the real work started.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Mereel's just gorgerous. I was so disappointed that we didn't see more of him in the books. I always wondered what made him the man he was. Well here's my take.**

**Leave a comment to let me know what you think. (And to make me happy, of course. :-D)**

**HeavenOnFire :-)**


	5. Deception

**A/N: I'm back. This story is actually finished. I'm editing it, so I might wipe out the last mistakes. I might still do some minor changes, though. :-)  
now, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**05. Deception**

_Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar tome. _

_Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde._

_We are one, when we are together. We are one, when we are parted. _

_We share everything. Our Children shall rise as warrior._

_Mandalorian Wedding-vow_

**Location unknown, time unknown.**

"What do you think? Will he take the woman?" The dark-haired man asked as he watched his friend sitting next to him in the speeder.

"If he's the One, he will refuse her." His friend replied calmly, typing something on his arm-console. "You shouldn't have done this; it was unnecessary."

His friend's voice was changed by the helmet he wore, making his voice plain of any emotion. It made him sound like a droid which was intimidating and fascinating at the same time. The black visor of the helmet was still disturbing, though. He could never tell where his friend was actually looking at. If he didn't know that it was his friend hiding under that black suit and all those metal plates, he would have taken him for a dangerous foe and drawn his weapon to defend himself. Although he had looked into that black material for so many times, he still couldn't get used to it.

A mandalorian helmet often caused that effect.

"So you really think he is the right one?" The man at the helm asked again, face hidden in the shadows and hands gloved. "How can you be sure?"

"I can feel it," the mandalorian said. "He is the One."

"Then I hope you know what you are doing."

"Frankly, most of the time I have absolutely no idea what I am doing." The bounty hunter replied with absolutely no emotion. But with his helmet on, it was hard to tell anyway.

The man at the helm watched his friend tilt his head as if he were speaking but heard no voice. Only after a minute of silence did he realized that his friend _was_ actually talking to someone. The internal comlink, of course. The driver was sure that he would never get used to the sight.

Now, he had no other option but to wait in patience. He wasn't here to do anything else. The bounty hunter didn't need him for anything else. His only purpose in this was to support this man. A man he had considered uncivilized and ignorant once. Now the dark-haired man was glad that he didn't have him for an enemy.

"Drive," the mechanic voice of the mandalorian filled the cockpit. "He's here."

The driver didn't even asked what the mandalorian talked on the com or how he knew it. He started the engine and pulled on the handles. The black speeder moved without a sound and pieced through the sky undetected. With every navigation-light turned off, the vehicle ascended higher and higher until they were hovering above one of the buildings. The mandalorian raised a fist and gestured the driver to stop. He adjusted his blasters and opened the speeder door. Deafening wind blew past them and for a moment, the driver had to raise his eyes to protect his face from the freezing cold.

"Fly around the quadrant then return to normal traffic. Make sure no one follows you." The mandalorian instructed and truned towards the okay door. "If they do, shoot them down."

"Do you expect trouble?"

"I always expect trouble."

"Is there something else I can do?"

"Do as I say." The mandalorian hesitated and then turned back. "And stay alive. I'll call you when I get back."

"Hey, Mando!" the chauffeur called over the sound of howling wind. "Take care of yourself! And come back alive."

"You too, Memento," the bounty hunter said and laid two fingers on his helmet to hint a salute. "_K'oyachi, Ner'vod_."

The bounty hunter slackened his fingers around the safety handles and vanished out of the open hatch. Memento watched the black mandalorian fall and fall until he was consumed by darkness completely. Sometimes he wondered if his friend did this to impress him or if he simply liked the sensation of falling. He hated it every time his friend did that.

Every time, Memento prayed to the old gods that it wasn't the last time he saw his friend.

**Royal palace, Breakwater, Altis, Khunalis Prime. 230 Days ABG.**

The castle's corridors were darker than usual. Lights had been reduced at night since no one was here to use them. Though Mereel hadn't encountered anyone tonight, this place didn't feel abandoned. It only felt different as if a dark menace hung in the air.

The lingering silence the royal family and the King had left behind pressed on this place. No feast, no appointments, no events. Even the security was reduced to a minimum. Only a few recruits patrolled the corridors at night. Only a few people who might get in Mereel's way.

It was the perfect condition for Mereel to explore. He scouted the King's chambers first. The ventilation shaft was wide enough for Mereel so stand in and provided the perfect entry for a skilled saboteur like him. The chambers of the most powerful man in the Khunalis system were nothing like Mereel had imagined. It was beyond his imagination. These rooms were the most sophisticated place Mereel had ever laid eyes on.

Every wall was decorated with silk and every spot of the floor was covered by expensive carpets and wood. The bed in the middle of the king's bedroom was enormous. Mereel had seen fighters smaller than that one.

From his bedroom where Mereel landed first, he learned little about the king. Even a trip to the King's wardrobe was more of a disappointment than revelation. As every proper Khunali, the King preferred pompous robes and extravagant headpieces. From what Mereel could tell, the King had no preferences towards colours. His garments consisted of every shade and shape. Even his wigs and jewels were matched with equal diversity.

Mereel scanned the walls and searched for a gap. He had hoped for some surveillance systems he could slice in or a hidden door to slide through. But it was nothing but a giant wardrobe.

He moved on to the King's office. The dark circular room was filled with bookshelves. The giant window which was partly covered by heavy curtains showed the black water outside. Mereel guessed that this room might be very bright during day.

The King's desk was like everything here, huge and beautiful. The dark wood reflected the moonlight and revealed its astonishing carvings. Mereel watched it for a moment and didn't dare sit down. Instead, he searched all the drawers and read every document carefully. To his disappointment, none of them involved the Republic. He found out that one of Khunalis' outer planet was handling a rebellion of the miners. Mereel made a mental note to transfer this to his brothers if they needed to destabilize the government.

Apparently, the king was a generous man. He had signed several agreements on raising the loan for the workers in many government-owned factories. He had improved many salve-rights, dictating that slave may not be kept like animals anymore. Mereel shivered as he realized that the dirty barn he was kept in was actually the improved slave-quarters. He could only imagine how bad it must have been before.

When he was done with those interesting but non-essential reports of Khunalis' internal government, Mereel moved on to search for a vault, where he hoped to find some of the more secret arrangement. But there was no vault in these chambers. There wasn't even a hidden drawer. This room was as empty as Constanz' tower.

No matter how hard Mereel tried, there weren't any clues for him to hold on to. Frustrated, Mereel returned to the ventilation shaft. He wondered if the King also was paranoid, afraid that his secrets might be leaked. There must be somewhere else the king kept his data. He had hoped that at least he could find out what the king looked like, but it seemed that taking holo-images wasn't the king's favourite activity.

In the night that followed, Mereel continued to sneak through the vents and scout places. He had seen the most beautiful parts and the most boring ones in the castle. He had witnessed servants taking undeserved breaks and ladies gossiping about others. Soon, none of the secrets was hidden from him.

In his fourth night, Mereel decided that he knew the vents well enough to try the security area. As Mereel arrived at his destination, he found it nearly deserted. Only two guards were present, drinking caf and playing cards. It angered Mereel that they didn't take their duty seriously. A clone would never be so careless. A clone would perform beyond perfection by never leaving their eyes from the monitors.

With a mental insult for the two unworthy guards, Mereel lowered himself closer to the ventilation grid. He watched monitors closely and studies the camera angles. It would be of great value to him if he needed to be unseen during day. As he watched, a shadow flashed through one of the screens showing a corridor two levels above. It looked like as if a woman was running away from something.

Mereel sighed mentally and tried to find a way to warn these two guards. No matter what it was, he wanted to help. Realizing that he couldn't, Mereel reminded himself that it wasn't his task to help the helpless. He had greater goals. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by smaller concerns.

So Mereel crawled away, searching for a room he could enter. Though he enjoyed touring though the castles, he couldn't delay anymore. He needed some security code so he could slice into everything he needed. If he couldn't find those codes, he would have to get them the hard way. Mostly involving someone getting interrogated. At this time, Mereel had two very unfortunate candidates for this task.

Three rooms away, Mereel got lucky. It looked like a working place for some minor officers and it was completely dark. Mereel removed the grid and slid through. He landed without sound and vanished behind a desk. Before he did anything else, he needed to know if any cameras or recording device was in here.

Again, fortune was on Mereel's side. In this abandoned work space, all was quiet and normal. Holding his flashlight between his teeth, Mereel started to work through the data-chips kept in one shelves at the far wall. By slipping every chip he found into his small data-pad, Mereel scanned the information. People always thought that information gathering was easy; that agents always happened to find the right chip at their first attempt or by simply looking at the data-chip. In truth, it was boring and required good patience. 90% of the data Mereel found was useless, local reports and performance reviews.

It was after good twenty minute that Mereel landed the hit. In the most unlikely pile of chips, Mereel found exactly what he needed. Apparently, a lieutenant of the royal guard had left his personal security-chip at work. On that chip, all the key-codes were saved plus a schedule of the patrol routines. With these codes, Mereel would be able to hack anything inside Breakwater.

_Civilian are so careless._ Mereel thought and slipped the chip into his belt. If anyone found out that this particular lieutenant named Allis Cuvo was responsible that Mereel compromised the security, no doubt he would be executed.

For a brief moment, Mereel enjoyed his success before haste footsteps interrupted his triumph. He turned out his flashlight quickly and took cover behind a desk. In silence, Mereel listened to the quick footsteps and prayed that whoever it was would past his door.

This time, Mereel's fortune went out. A second later, the door flew open, allowing bright light to fill the room. From the shadow at the floor, Mereel could tell that this was the woman he saw running not so long ago. Curiosity drove him to poke out of his cover and take a look.

Shulatan looked frightened and exhausted. She gasped and looked around before carefully closing the door behind her. She pressed her hands over her mouth to chock her sobbing and closed her eyes for a moment as if she was praying.

Mereel swallowed. Shulatan didn't look good. The thin dress she wore was ruffled badly and even ragged for a bit. Her half exposed body was glistening with sweat and on her forehead a wound was leaking blood. Whoever attacked her didn't show mercy and Mereel felt the urge to protect her.

On the other hand, Mereel knew very well that he should stay in hiding. If she found him, he had no reasonable explanation of why Constanz' boy toy should be sneaking around security at night. Also, he didn't know how he should silence her except from making sure that she would never talk again.

A throb on the door interrupted Mereel's calculation.

"Open up, gorgeous!" a rather familiar voice called. "Come out and I will reward you!"

Shulatan sobbed under her hands and shivered. She steamed herself against the closed door and even in the darkness Mereel saw fear in her eyes.

"I know you are in there, sweetheart!" The man called again. He must have figured out that this door wasn't locked. The handle on the door moved and Shulatan whimpered. She was a thin and fragile creature. Her strength faded every second as the trail of light between the door and its frame became broader and broader.

"Let me in!" The man bellowed and Shulatan moaned.

She begged him to spare her, telling him that his action would cause her severe punishment. But he man outside the door didn't listen. He continued bellowing orders, threatening her with punishments of his own. It was clear, that this man couldn't be stopped.

Eventually, the door flew open, pushing Shulatan a few steps backwards. Mereel hastily retrieved to his hideout deeper in the shadows and followed the scenery by watching the shadows and listening to the sound. The door was slammed shut and the light went on. It took much of Mereel's cover away and in this moment, The ARC was glad that Khunali desks were big enough for a grown man to hide under.

"Don't run, sweetheart," the man teased. "Come to daddy."

"No, My Lord," Shulatan begged. "Please. My master would punish me!"

"I won't tell if you don't." The man's voice was vivid with sneer. Mereel still couldn't pinpoint its origin but his dislike was growing stronger every minute.

Shulatan retrieved to a corner and whimpered again. As the hunter advanced, she ran away and started throwing things at him. Even Mereel knew that it was a foolish act. Her attempt didn't slow the pursuer down but only aggravated him. The man grunted and shouted insults. He paced across the room and reached for Shulatan's dress. The sound of fabric being ripped apart filled Mereel's ear and Shulatan screamed.

"Got you!" The man triumphed after Shulatan tripped over her destroyed dress. She landed on the floor with a thud and cried.

"Please, My Lord," she sobbed again. "Please, spare me."

"Just be a good girl," the man suggested, placing himself over her. "And I will reward you later."

She started to scream, but was muffled by something Mereel assumed was the man's hand. No matter how faint her protest was, it still expressed her fear and rage. It looked like that although the slave-master claimed that every slave should be obedient, his record wasn't only broken by Mereel.

Anger rose inside the ARC. He had despised slavery from the day on he learned about its existence. He was created to fight for freedom and peace. He was the best the galaxy had to offer; how could he just hide there and tolerate such crime.

The voice of the soldier inside him urged him to stay out of trouble. He knew that he could just stay here until it was over and continue his search. He was aware that once he decided to abandon his cover, he would be beyond the point of no return.

But the other voice, the voice of his heart, the voice that made him Mereel Skirata was screaming at him. No, he couldn't just stay here and close his eyes to the suffering of this innocent girl. He couldn't just abandon his moral principles for a greater good. If he didn't act now, his victory over this world would be based on shame.

Mereel sighed mentally and poked out from under the desk. The scenery was horrible. The beautiful, young girl was lying on the floor, struggling with all her strength. Her artfully made dress was nothing but shreds now and blood from her forehead coloured her golden hair red.

Blind rage filled Mereel's mind as he saw who that monster was. Count Latus was furious again. His cheeks were flushed with delight and his eyes showed nothing but greed. One of Latus' big hands was pressed on Shulatan's mouth, distorting her face. He grabbed one of Shulatan's breasts and squeezed. As the girl moaned from pain, Latus grinned. His hand moved from her torso down to her waist and reached for her thighs. He grunted and placed his hands between her legs.

Shulatan's moaning triggered Mereel's urge. Silently, he sneaked out of his cover until he was standing right behind the noble. For this instant, Shulatan seemed to forget about her pain and blinked confused at him. Then, she began to whimper again, kicking with her legs without purpose. Latus must have realized that something wasn't right. Slowly, the Count turned and his eyes went wide as he saw who was standing right behind him.

Mereel grabbed Latus' head, one arm squeezing his throat.

"_Ke nu jur'kadir sha mando'ado, hut'uun!_" The words filled Mereel with such satisfaction he shivered slightly. With a jolt, the ARC snapped the noble's spine and dropped the motionless count to the floor. "Don't mess with mandalorians, Coward."

Mereel turned to Shulatan whose face was a perfect display of shock. Her eyes went quickly to Latus' body and then to Mereel and back to Latus. She blinked as Mereel watched how truth sunk into her brain.

Then, she burst.

She screamed and screamed, so loudly Mereel was sure that the two lazy guards a few doors away would finally end their caf-break and come for a check. He caught her and pressed his hand on his mouth, muffling the sound.

"Shh… Shh…." He hissed. Mereel had never learned to calm a woman's fear but he still tried his best. "Be quiet, don't panic! He's dead! You're safe!"

But Shulatan couldn't be silenced. She struggled wildly as if Mereel was now the monster trying to harm her. With her legs, she knocked a chair to the floor and its sound was amplified in this silence. She grabbed Mereel's hand and tried to pull it away. When the ARC didn't let go, she opened her mouth and bid him.

The pain shot through his body and heat rose with anger. He cursed and pulled back. Blood was dripping from his palm as again Shulatan's screams filled the room.

"Stop screaming!" Mereel hissed.

"Murderer!" She cried and tried to escape. In this moment, her accusation sounded like artillery-fire. "Murderer!"

Mereel leaped and caught her in his arm. He placed a forearm around her neck and cut off her air support. Not far away, a door was opened and closed. Slow and silent footsteps were getting louder and Mereel knew that his time was running out.

"I'm sorry," Mereel whispered and closed his eyes. "But you give me no choice." He grabbed her head and with a quick move, he ended her life, too.

_Civilians!_

No time was left for Mereel to complete his search. It was already risky enough that he stayed so long at one place. Hastily, he gathered his equipment and climbed back into the ventilation shaft. In the same moment as Mereel put the grid back into place, the door to the room was opened again.

In the bright light of the office, the two corpses presented a gruesome view. Mereel watched the one guard gasp and then quickly alarming his college via comlink. In the chaos of their conversation, Mereel retreated further back into the ventilation. As silently as he could, Mereel brought distance between him and the two recent murders.

The entire time Mereel sneaked back to the tower, he had to think about Shulatan. How frightened of him that girl was despite the fact that he had just saved her. How much she had screamed in fear though he tried to calm her. Was that how people see him? As a murderer? As a monster?

Before he had left Kamino for war, Mereel was certain that he would be loved and thanked for what he was doing. The Republic needed men like him, needed those unnamed heroes. He was certain that he was doing the right thing, that his skills and actions would save thousands, if not millions of lives. But tonight, Mereel's faith received its first crack.

He knew that his work was dirty, that his methods involved gaining and breaking trusts. Was that all a lie to himself that he did what he did for the right reason?

How was it justifiable that he took two lives today to protect his own fake identity? Latus, he had killed with pleasure. That monster didn't deserve to live. He had tried to violate Mereel and tortured that girl tonight in the same manner. If Mereel though back, he wondered how many that man had already hurt.

But Shulatan? She was innocent. Only a woman who was fighting for her own honour. Wasn't that worth protecting after all what was already taken from her?

And it all had been pointless after all.

After all the moral debate with himself, Mereel had killed her. It wasn't surprising that he didn't feel anything as he killed. Mereel had learned to live with death a long time ago. Since the moment he was conscious, killing was an inevitable aspect of his life. Unlike many others, Mereel had never renounced that part of himself.

That he was a killer.

When Mereel reached the Dunst Tower, this time taking the turbo-lift and using the front door, tonight's topic was already done. He would lay down now and get some sleep. In four hours when the sun rose, he would start a new day as an ordinary slave. He would eat, train, study and maybe take a walk through the city. He may even visit the museum of Khunali history. But when night fell, he would transform into the elite-soldier again.

The data on the lieutenant's chip was a great help. Within short days, Mereel gained access to all the plans of the castle he needed. Floor-plans, ventilation-shafts, water-supplies, energy-lines, shield-generators and security-codes. Shorthand, everything that made a saboteur happy. He even discovered a labyrinthine system of secret tunnels deep under the basement of the palest, leading to various exists across the city.

Regardless how fascinating and interesting his work was, there was still a whole in Mereel's chest slicing couldn't fill.

Constanz' absence.

He missed the young man so much he caught himself hoping that his master would return just now, even though he knew very well that it was impossible. He thought about Constanz' dark hair, sun-kissed skin, his subtle perfume, and those mysterious eyes. When Mereel's work was done after a long night, he would lay awake in his bed, thinking of the young man and satisfy himself with those thoughts. He hoped deeply that Constanz would love him as he did. That the young noble had feelings for Mereel, he didn't doubt.

But Memento's involvement bothered Mereel. He knew that the two masters were close. But what he didn't like was that it was obvious they shared a secret. Mereel generally hated if anyone kept a secret form him. He wondered what it might be. A conspiracy? A past event that would result in embarrassment? Or might it be a hidden love affair.

At that thought, Mereel turned frustrated in his bed.

Days got longer after that. Even his work couldn't distract him from his longing anymore. Since the issue with plans and codes was solved, Mereel's remaining task would be finding out about the King's intension. But with the king somewhere in the south, Mereel was restricted to spend his days in boredom. Simply out or frustration, Mereel started to collect plans on other locations of interest, like energy-facility, government buildings, space-ports and any military base on this planet. It any factory was on this globe, Mereel would have gotten those plans, too.

Slicing every door prohibited to him was insultingly easy Mereel could hardly call them work. But despite all his efforts, there was only one door in this whole castle he couldn't get through. And that was the only door he truly wanted to enter.

Constanz' lock was of a model Mereel had never seen before. The roundish panel embedded in the wall had thin grooves on it which looked like the republic symbol if you had any Inmagination. Every day Mereel tried, and every day, Mereel failed.

As time went by, Mereel started listening to the court's rumours. The death of Count Latus and a newly introduced slave girl was a scandal the Khunali cherished. Although the king wasn't around, such an incident still attracted nobles into the castle. At day, aristocrats stood in small groups and kept the stories alive. The wildest speculations were made. And to Mereel's amusement, none was them was in the slightest close to the truth.

As Mereel stretched his legs in the castle, no one dared to assault him. Somehow, Mereel caught pieces of conversation that was centred on him. Apparently, not few nobles believed that Mereel had made to the King's bed. It wasn't unpleasant and Mereel knew very well where its origin was. The good thing was that they had started to threat like a human now. The bad thing was that the nobles were now paying more attention to him than he appreciated. He felt their gaze on him as he walked through the hallways. They whispered behind fans and giggled when he passed.

"Apparently, your majesty preferred Constanz' thighs more than yours." A man whispered loud enough to be heard by the whole corridor.

It hurt. But again at the wrong place. Mereel still couldn't figure out what was true about it. He decided to trust his instincts and wait for the young lord's return. Constanz had promised him answers and indeed Mereel had a lot of questions.

But on the day of the King's return to Breakwater, Constanz didn't show up. When the door slid open, Memento was the one that greeted him. With Constanz' scent on him.

"Mereel, it is good to see you well!" The noble smiled and helped himself with the wine. "How have you been?"

"Where is Constanz, My Lord?" Mereel asked before he could stop his own tongue.

"The King still needs his service," Memento remarked and avoided Mereel's gaze. "He send me to keep you company."

_The king again!_ Mereel really began to hate that man. Though he was offended by Constanz' absence, he knew every well what duty meant. "Count Acrimonia, I don't want to hold you up. I can handle myself, My Lord."

Memento only laughed. "It's my pleasure. I have enough of court for a while, and you are most refreshing."

"Thank you, My Lord." Mereel said but didn't mean it.

"Tell me," Memento said with his dark and smooth voice. "How did you like your presents?"

Mereel remembered all those kindness he received during this mouth. The speeder, Shulatan who he refused, countless delicious food he accepted happily and more jewellery and robes he would never wear. He had to train many hours a day now to stay in shape.

"The gifts are great, My Lord. Only Shulatan… I have no use for her." Mereel said truthfully.

"Shulatan?" Memento raised an eye-brow.

"The salve-girl. The tall, blond one." Mereel clarified. He was sure that she became one of Memento's slaves.

"Ah, that was her name." Memento nodded. "It is a shame, she was so beautiful."

"So you've heard?"

"Oh yes, a scandal like that would even reach the summer-court." Memento sounded amused. "How inconvenient! I would have loved to taste her."

Memento showed no grief for her death only that he had never possessed her. Such disregard angered Mereel again. He killed her, yes, but he never spoke of her as if she was only an object. She was only unlucky to encounter him at the wrong place and the wrong time.

"Have you met her, My Lord?" Mereel asked. "Master Florr mentioned something."

"Oh no," Memento said and drank his wine. "I've only seen a holo of her. But don't worry, Mereel. Her fate would not be yours."

"I wasn't worrying about that."

"Oh? I was almost certain you were concerned." Memento turned to look at Mereel. The count resembled Constanz so much, Mereel felt a slight twitch in his chest.

"I was," Mereel told the noble. "But... doesn't matter."

"All right." Memento didn't press the subject. "Then tell me, how have your days been? Has anyone bothered you?"

"No, My Lord," Mereel said. "I've been left alone most of the time."

"Do you know why?" Memento smirked.

Mereel crossed his arms behind his back and answered. "Yes, My Lord. They believe that I am sleeping with the king."

"A pleasant rumour, is it not?" Memento smiled with a knowing look in his eyes. "But be careful, such a rumour can be useful at a time but destroy you in the next."

"Is Constanz really sleeping with the king?" Mereel asked. He wanted his answers and he wanted them now.

"It is as true as the one about you." Memento remarked without hesitation. But for someone who relied on the smallest facial details to distinguish his soldiers, Mereel didn't miss the brief unease in Memento's expression. Memento just lied and Mereel wasn't easy to fool.

"Or with you, My Lord?"

Memento swallowed and coughed to catch his nature tone. He raised himself to his full height and put on a false smile. "As I said, I did not copulate with Constanz after the feast. Besides, I have no need to justify myself to a…."

"I didn't mean that night." Mereel interrupted. "You have his scent on you!"

Memento raised his glass to his lips and drank. Casually, he looked out of the windows and said under his breath. "Constanz and I, it is all in the past. We are just good friends now."

For a moment, Mereel notices Memento's eyes turn pale. _So I was right; he is an ancient-Khunali._ Unfortunately, Mereel hadn't spent enough time with Constanz to find out its meaning yet.

"Has the definition of friendship changed?" Mereel accused. "Do they share bed now?"

"Have care how you speak, Mereel." Memento warned and stepped into Mereel's personal space. He glared down at Mereel and his violet eyes pieced through the ARC. "You overstep."

Mereel didn't falter under the gaze. He stared back with equal intensity and within Memento's eyes, something changed. The Count frowned with slight bewilderment and then cracked a smile.

"You are jealous," Memento whispered full of realization. "And you really miss him, do you not?"

"More than you think." Mereel snorted back. Memento's eyes were so similar to Constanz' if Mereel blend out the rest, he could just believe that it was his master that stood before him. He watched Memento's eyes transform from violet into purple and couldn't deny that something about Memento was very intriguing.

The Count smiled. He bent down and kissed Mereel full on the lips. He even used his tongue.

Mereel was so surprised he stood stunned for a second. Memento's lips were different, not so full and warm like Constanz'. His tongue was demanding, not smooth and caressing. His beard picked roughly against Mereel's chin and caused a very unpleasant feeling. As the sensation slowly reached Mereel's brain, he could react again.

Anger rose and ripped his eyes open. He didn't realize that he had closed them. Roughly, Mereel grabbed Memento on the shoulder and tossed him across the room.

The aristocrat landed with a thud but somehow still more balanced that Mereel had expected him to be. Memento scrambled to his feet and adjusted his robes, laughing loudly.

A heavy grunt escaped Mereel's throat. He cleaned his lips with the back of his hand and took a long breathe to calm himself. He wanted to hit Memento in the face so badly; he wanted to wipe off the noble's dirty smug.

"What's so funny?" He snarled.

"Come on, Mereel!" The noble said with amusement, moving his hair into place. "Why so angry?"

"You kissed me!"

"Does it offend you?" Memento teased. "Apologies, it was unconsciously done."

"You should have thought about it before!"

"All right, my bad." Memento said, raising his hand and gestured his surrender. "Come off it, it was just a kiss."

"A kiss is meaningful to me!" Mereel snapped.

"If you want him so much, why do you not just go to him?"

"I may?" The thought that he was allowed to go wherever he wanted was indeed liberating. Suddenly, Mereel realized that his first thought wasn't finding out about Constanz' whereabouts but to infiltrate the king. It was relieving that he hadn't lost his directions. That Constanz might be there was only a convenient coincident.

"No, of course not." Memento smirked teasingly. "But if I were you, it will not stop me."

"And you are not a slave with an explosive collar!" Mereel rolled his eyes, deeply annoyed.

Memento again chuckled. He pulled out a comlink from his pocket and started typing a code. Whomever Memento was calling answered only after a second.

"What is it, Memento?" a painfully missed voice asked. Constanz was gasping rhythmically and sounded very out of breath. "E… very… thing… all… right?"

"Am I… interrupting something?" Memento asked amused and raised an eye-brow.

Mereel started to have a very bad feeling. If Constanz was with the king, then he might be….

Constanz moaned.

Now, Mereel's stomach turned. He just bore witness to all of Constanz' lies. With agony, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to reduce the feeling inside.

"Ah…" Constanz moaned again. "Would… you… give… me… a… break?" Constanz's rhythmical gasps continued. "No, you... don't…, dear. What… is… it?"

"What are you doing?" Memento's amusement was difficult to hide and he bit back a chuckle.

"Ah…, there… yes…, there! Push… it!" Constanz moaned. "Lost… a… bet…."

With a flash of blue, the holo-projection filled Memento's palm. Hastily, Mereel stepped out of the recording radius.

The young lord was lying somewhere. No, he was doing push-ups. Again, Constanz was dressed his usual black robe which Mereel assumed might be his working cloth. On his back sat a tiny, doll-like girl that giggled every time Constanz performed another push-up. She smiled at Memento and waved with her thin arm.

"Casilla tricked me…" Constanz said, pushing without pause. "Now, I have to do fifty with her weight."

Memento burst out laughing and Mereel also couldn't hide a chuckled. The situation was indeed hilarious. While he was speculating about Constanz' unfaithfulness, the young lord was actually entertaining a six year old child.

"Casilla, my dear," Memento said softly and gave Mereel an I-told-you-not-to-worry-glare. "Would you go down from Constanz for a while?"

"No, My Lord." The tiny girl shook her head and childishly crossed her arms. "Constanz still have fifteen to perform. I am counting!" She stretched out her tongue and swung her legs.

Constanz pushed harder and faster, making the small girl giggle with joy. She apparently liked the opportunity of using Constanz as a seesaw. While she smiled, Constanz was running red and gasped loudly.

"Oh, come on!" Memento remarked, watching the scene with delight. "Fifty is not a large number.

"Easier said than done! Casilla is one of the heavy types!" Constanz replied and caught himself a smack from the tiny girl.

Eventually, Constanz collapsed on the floor, apparently exhausted. Mereel was disappointed by his endurance. He had never thought that fifty push-ups could bring Constanz so close to his limits. He himself could do more than two-hundred even before breakfast.

"So, I am done!" Constanz gasped. "Now, would My Lady please descent?" Casilla did as she was told. After all, Mereel assumed she was a virtuous child.

"Go and play with the other children, My Lady. I have business to discuss with Count Acrimonia." Constanz gave the little girl a gentle kiss on the cheek. The doll-like girl dropped a curtsey before Memento and ran off while Constanz watched her silently.

As soon as the little girl vanished, Constanz stopped gasping immediately. Mereel notices that Constanz showed no sign of fatigue. Was he only faking his efforts to entertain?

"This brat will finish me off one day!" Constanz turned to face Memento. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Certainly I did."

"So what is it?"

"It's Mereel." Memento sighed.

"What's with him? Is he all right? Where is he? Where the hell are you?"

"Slow down, my friend. He is well and with me in the Tower." Memento's smile faded. "Could you take some time off tonight and pay him a long overdue visit?"

"Is that necessary?" Constanz stood up, adjusting his robes. He looked older, full of worries, and somehow pained.

"Unfortunately, it is." Memento answered truthfully, though Mereel didn't like the truth.

"There is still so much to do…." Constanz sighed.

"I understand, but you better come here before he jumps off the tower."

"Don't scare me," Constanz frowned. "All right, I'll be there. You'll have to come over to finish some business for me, then."

"Of course."

"Tell him I'll be there at sundown." Constanz said and cut off the com.

"See?" Memento turned and grinned at Mereel. "No need to worry."

That was the oddest com Mereel had ever seen. Normally, there were only short military transmissions, saying the most important things in shortest form possible. But here, he just watched Constanz playing with a royal child and somehow it was adorable.

"Who's that kid?" Mereel asked, fascinated. "What was Constanz doing?"

"Casilla? She is my niece. She has a crush on Constanz and is not giving him a break."

"What?" Mereel gasped. "She's maybe six!"

"Five and a half," Memento replied and shook his head. "But you know how girls at her age are like. They are all in love with Constanz."

Again, Mereel learned something about civilian demeanour.

"Anyway, I will leave now. Doing Constanz' dirty work." The noble hinted a bow. "I guess you own me one."

"Thank you, My Lord." Mereel bowed as well and watched Memento leave.

By killing time until Constanz' arrival, Mereel made sure his accusation about Constanz' stamina was justified. Working out to prove that he could do more than two-hundred push-ups, Mereel's thought wondered. They were on Coruscant with his father and brothers again. How much he wanted to talk to them, to see them or simply to know that they were alive. He recalled their faces and dwelled on his memory until the sun became a distant orange orb.

When Mereel finished his shower at sundown, Constanz was already waiting. The young lord stood on the terrace, hand gently resting on the railings and gazing at the endless ocean. His familiar silhouette filled Mereel's heart with warmth. His anger towards Constanz vanished in the air as his mistrust vaporized the moment he was caught by Constanz's beauty and purity.

The young lord notices his coming as he always did. He turned and gazed at Mereel with eyes as blue as the water behind him. A smile started to appear on Constanz' face. That smile filled Mereel's heart and grew beyond it. It filled the room with its light and then the castle until the whole universe became meaningless to Mereel.

The two men ran at each other and Constanz jumped. Mereel coughed him mid-air and whirled him around. Their lips met and Mereel wished that this moment would never end.

"I missed you so much!" Constanz said under his breathe. In the corner of his eyes, a single tear glistened like a diamond.

"I missed you, too!" Mereel moaned and buried his nose in Constanz' chest. "Time without you is cruel."

"I'll never leave you again, I promise! I'll never leave again!"

Before Mereel could answer, the spell broke. Something was wrong. Constanz smelled different. There was another scent on him. Old, but still there. Another man's scent. Memento's scent.

Roughly, Mereel jerked Constanz around and caught him tightly in his arms. "You slept with Memento!" He hissed with voice and raw voice.

"How do you know?" Constanz' eyes were wide with surprise.

"I can smell him on you, and you on him this morning!" Mereel hissed. "You slept with him not so long ago!"

"I'm sorry!" Constanz panted at once. "I'm really sorry! I was drunk and out of my mind. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late!"

"So you just jumped Memento?" Mereel hissed again. His voice wasn't loud, but enough to express his fury. Constanz' explanation only made it worse.

"Would you prefer I jump you?" Constanz countered defiantly and pulled himself free.

"Yes!" Mereel bellowed and realized that he really meant it.

"What? After I hurt you so badly last time?"

"Do you think screwing with Memento doesn't hurt?"

"We are not bound yet." Constanz pointed out.

"If we were, he'll be dead by now!" Mereel snarled.

"If you touch him," Constanz growled. "I will end you!"

"Not before I'm done with him," Mereel countered. "And you."

"Don't try to put a leash on me." Constanz warned.

"Don't you play with me!" Mereel stabbed two fingers into Constanz' chest. "I'm more the jealous type."

"I'm curious, what would you do to stop me?" Constanz raised an eye-brow and gave Mereel a very kinky smile.

"Oh, let me show you!" Mereel lifted Constanz off the floor and roughly threw him onto the big oval couch.

He wanted Constanz and he wanted him now. The short crosstalk had erected him in a way he hadn't thought of. For now, he didn't really care about what happened around him, only what was about to happen to him.

With force, Mereel ripped the towel around his lower body away and stood completely exposed before Constanz. He hadn't thought that someone could free himself of any clothing so fast. But he was wrong. Constanz again surprised him with his eagerness.

Within a minute, the young noble was lying on his couch, completely naked and seductively glanced up at him. Somehow, his eyes turned green instead of red. Constanz even shivered.

Mereel gasped at the sight. He had never seen someone so beautiful before. Despite the scars, Constanz' body was flawless and… inviting. Mereel moaned as their bodies met. Constanz' skin was still warm from the sun. It was a few nuances darker now and gleamed golden in the orange light. In this light, his three silvering scars glistened like sharp knives.

Mereel found those incredibly appealing. As he could say, Constanz was found of scars as well. The young lord traced his fingers gently around the edges of Mereel's battle-signs and moaned as the tension between them rose.

Mereel leaned in to kiss Constanz' neck and felt his own arousal pressed against Constanz'. His tongue licked the golden skin and the taste was beyond good. He had difficulty controlling his own lust. His urges were pushing him down a path he had never stepped on before. When he looked into Constanz' eyes again, two blood-red rubies were glancing back.

Constanz caught Mereel's face and pressed his lips against Mereel's. It was a kiss unlike any other. Not shy or soft. But passionate and determinate. Mereel opened his mouth and Constanz' tongue entered. It was hot and it sent sparks down his body. He shivered and pushed back.

"What now?" Mereel panted, frightened because he didn't know how to proceed.

Constanz give him a smaller kiss and gently push him downwards. Mereel's lips wandered from Constanz' chest to Constanz' belly. He went even lower until Constanz' arousal filled his vision. He bent forward a little, hesitant and unsure.

But surprisingly, he liked it as his lip made contact with Constanz' manhood. Convincing himself that he did this because he wanted to, Mereel opened his mouth. He did what he knew he should do, at least in theory. As the warm flesh touched his tongue, all of Mereel's inhibitions were gone. He had no fear anymore, no doubts, only lust. He felt good as he made Constanz' groan simply by using his lips. He felt Constanz' part growing in his mouth and felt even better as his lover trembled because of him.

"Oh god," Constanz moaned. "If this isn't better!"

Mereel felt confirmed, appreciated and wanted. Constanz' moans gave him feelings he didn't know before. Constanz' hands were in his hair, scratching his skin and making his shiver. With determination, Mereel closed his lips around Constanz' part more firmly and sucked.

"Ah, teeth!" Constanz warned and pulled back. "Come here!"

"Sorry," Mereel crawled back with wounded pride. He was so eager to make this right that this little mistake was hard to bear. "I didn't…"

"It's all right!" Constanz panted and opened his legs to welcome Mereel's body. The young lord pressed his pelvis higher until Mereel's manhood made contact with Constanz' crouch. "Do you want this?"

"Uh…" Mereel hesitated. He certainly didn't want to feel the pain again. "Sure."

"Use this," Constanz whispered and waved a bottle of lubricant in front of Mereel.

"Look who's prepared," Mereel teased and rubbed his own growing part against Constanz' flesh.

"I'm good at predicting the future," Constanz said and raised his hips.

Mereel covered his hand with lubricant and spread it over his arousal. He pulled Constanz closer and gently places his member between Constanz' leg. Taking a deep breath, Mereel pushed in.

The feeling was overwhelming. Blood that rushed in his ear made him deft and sparks in front of his eyes made him blind. He didn't hear whether Constanz screamed or just moaned loudly. He only felt how the young man laid beneath him, legs parted and strong fingers clutched his butt. He only knew that Constanz pushed him inside, again and again.

But then, he heard Constanz scream. With every thrust, Constanz screamed louder and louder. Instantly, Mereel froze.

_Osik! I'm hurting him! Osik! He's in pain._

"Shall I stop? Constanz, does it hurt?"

"Don't you dare!" the young man snapped, moving his hips constantly. "Don't stop!"

Mereel had never followed an order with more pleasure. The last time as Constanz knelt down before him, Mereel had thought that there was no better feeling in the universe. Again, he was wrong. To be _in_ Constanz was way better.

It was fulfilling. It was mesmerizing.

Mereel could hardly control his lust let alone his volume. He moaned and groaned, as he had never done before in his life. Mereel didn't know it this was normal, but he couldn't stop. Constanz was the pleasure he had always desired.

To be with him, to be in him, Mereel was centred with himself. As the two muscular bodies harmonised into one, Mereel heart belonged to Constanz. He believed that in this moment there weren't two people but one. He believed that the sound of their union was so loud it could be heard over the whole castle.

And he didn't care. He only wanted to take Constanz as hard as he could.

Mereel moved to his knees and pulled Constanz closer so his loin so he was pressed tightly against the young noble. Constanz moved up to cover Mereel's face with kisses as his hips swayed in Mereel's lap. With every move, Mereel sunk deeper inside. If only in Constanz or in his realm of love, he couldn't distinguish.

They both were very fit men and rhythmical gasps and moans filled the room. Neither slackened his hold, forcing down the other towards the climax and neither stopped kissing the other. They moved in each other, with each other even against each other and within it all, Mereel felt strong, manly, and complete.

With strength, he pressed Constanz to himself and stood up so the young man had to clinch onto him. He whirled Constanz around and pressed Constanz closer to himself. With every move he made, Constanz gasped louder at his ear.

As he thrust in with force, an erotic pain ripped along his back. Mereel yelled but the pain didn't anger him. It drove him wild and blessed him with more desire and greed.

He used this new strength to push Constanz against a wall, feeling his part disappear into Constanz completely. The young man cried out with delight. He knocked his head back against the wall and breathed heavily. Even Constanz' lust flushed cheeks and pleasure filled face was so handsome, Mereel couldn't stop fucking him just to test Constanz' limit.

He realized that he might be a kinky man. He might have a flavour for a screaming partner. Maybe it was because Constanz moaned so beautifully that he wanted to hear more. He felt good if he could make Constanz scream for him. He felt even better as Constanz started to whimper between his thrust.

Mereel took the young lord without mercy and Constanz enjoyed every bit of it. For hours, they screamed and moaned with each other, completely free and unforced. The used every piece of furniture Constanz possessed for their first act of love. Vases and bows were crashed to the floor for more room on the table. Chairs were used when their legs couldn't carry them anymore and holo-book fell from the shelves as Mereel fucked Constanz against it.

"Mereel," Constanz gasped as Mereel did him on the floor. "Mereel, come with me."

"Not yet!" Mereel growled and pressed even harder.

He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed the view of Constanz moaning under him. He caught Constanz' tights and placed them on his shoulder for better access. He didn't want to come. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to feel this as long as possible.

Constanz lifted his hips and deepened his fingers in Mereel's long hair. He pulled and the pain amplified Mereel's lust. When Constanz' lips caught his, all these sensations came crushing down at him at once. His part inside Constanz, Constanz' fingers in his hair, Constanz hand on his back and Constanz' tongue in his mouth. Together, Mereel felt what could only be described as perfection.

It was as if his body was on fire and he was consumed by it. As the sensation spread from his loins to his limps then to his head and heart, Mereel filled his lover with his seeds. He loved Constanz and he knew he would love Constanz forever. Even as his climax faded, Mereel's love didn't decrease. He looked into Constanz' red eyes and saw his feelings reflected. He bent down to seal it with a kiss.

After hours as it seemed to him, he parted away. Only now did he realize what he had done. What bond he had forged and what it meant to be loved. He laid his head in Constanz' neck and inhaled deeply. He didn't want anyone else ever again.

"_Kar'taylir gar darasuum…_" Constanz whispered under his breath as his eyes returned to normal blue.

"What does it mean?" Mereel asked a while later as they both calmed down.

They were still lying on the cold floor, listening to each other's breath and the ocean beyond the walls. Mereel's finger traced the surface of Constanz' extremely ugly burn scar. Now that he looked at it closely, he still couldn't determine which weapon had caused it. Constanz smiled apologetically and pressed his lips to a scar on Mereel's chest, kissing it if his touch would heal it. In any other case, this would have looked very odd and awkward. But here, both warriors knew that injuries were what shaped them into who they were.

Now as Mereel's brain slowly returned to his normal functions, questions emerged to its surface. And Mereel had a lot of them.

He wanted to know how Constanz really got those scars. It couldn't all have happened during training or in his service as a royal security guard. What was Constanz' previous employment that had sent him into so many battles. Mereel had no doubt that Constanz was in battle. But Constanz was too young to be a veteran. He was only in his early twenties unless ancient-Khunali had a longer and slower lifespan.

He wanted to know why Constanz knew Mando'a. A language spoken so rarely it only survived among the handful of mandalorian mercenaries and some of the republic clone-troopers. A language hardly taught to any outsider.

And he wanted to know the truth about Memento. What bounded those two? What was the secret they share and why would Constanz threaten him with death if he should ever harm Memento. And above all, what had the king to do with this all?

"Mereel?" Constanz voice ripped him out of his thoughts. "Where did you get all these scars?"

"The life as a slave is hard," Mereel said. Though Constanz wasn't a Jedi, he could still tell the truth apart from a lie. And despite that, Mereel just didn't want to lie to him anymore. "Constanz, can I ask you something, too?"

"I promised you answers," His lover said and covered his chest with kisses again. "But I still have one question of my own."

"All right, you first."

"Do you love me?" Constanz asked.

"Yes, I do." Mereel smiled. _I really do. I have you in my heart, either. _

"Fine," Constanz smiled back. "Would you marry me, then?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :-)**

**I'd appreciate a review, so I know what you guys think. **

**HeavenOnFire :-)**


	6. A Slave and A King

**A/N: Though not many are reading this story, this is my baby. I started it almost two years ago, and now, I'm determinate to finish it. :-)  
And thank you so much for the review. :-)**

**Now, enjoy. (and see what Mereel says after that unexpected )**

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**06.**

**A slave and A King**

"_Why do you worship your king as a divine being? As someone beyond?"_

"_Because he is."_

"_But why this unconditional loyalty? Why this selfless dedication? This total submission? Why, Memento?"_

"_Because he loves me for how I am, not who I am."_

_- Constanz and Memento about the king_

**Dust Tower, Breakwater. 235 Days ABG**

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to marry me?" Constanz asked again and gave Mereel his broadest grin.

He had missed the slave so much, days at the summer-court transformed from distraction and pleasure to torture and suffering. So much had happened since he saw Mereel the first time in the arena. Looking at Mereel, Constanz regretted his actions even more. He shouldn't have drunk so much and the night with Memento was wrong. He had lost control over himself and repeated the mistake he had made so often.

But Mereel's love had washed it all away. He could feel it in the air like red ribbons bounding them together. In Mereel's brown eyes, Constanz saw the confirmation he sought. No matter how many doubts Mereel still had, Constanz was sure that their love was true and pure. No matter how perfectly Mereel could lie, the force could not be fooled.

The love and passion he had tasted were real. As real as the body Constanz was holding in his arms.

Still, Mereel hesitated. Despite his concerns, Constanz felt the fire burning inside Mereel as bright as the sun at day. Its flames blazed, ascending and descending with every breath Mereel took. Each breath made Constanz' resolve increase.

"But I am a slave," Mereel said eventually.

"That won't stop me," Constanz replied. He had never treated Mereel as a salve. That Mereel had become one was only bad luck. That he hadn't freed him long ago was only because of Constanz' insecurity, his inner fear, that he might be wrong.

But not today.

"I'll be right back." Constanz stood up and felt the spike of hurt as he left Mereel on the floor. But that would pass. What he had in mind would heal any wound and chase off any fear.

With steady steps, Constanz approached his own door. For one brief moment, he let his power flow through him. With a little wave of his hand, the lock in his door opened. His chamber was dark and still smelled bad. Of course, for a month, not a single soul had breached these walls. Expect from himself, when he had arrived at the tower a while ago.

When he returned, a small device was in his palm. Constanz watched Mereel lying on the floor, naked and relaxed. The slave smiled faintly at him and new lust caught Constanz. Immediately, Mereel's part began to grow as Constanz' arousal became obvious.

"Ready for a second round?" Mereel teased.

"Maybe later," Constanz chuckled. _Now, it's time for your freedom. _

Constanz held out the small device in front of Mereel and with a press of his thumb, he activated it. A hissing sound escaped as the silvery ring around Mereel's neck broke into two pieces and landed in Mereel's lap.

"You are free, My Love." Constanz proclaimed. It was difficult to hide the excitement in his voice. Constanz inhaled and sensed the surprise Mereel radiated. The slave felt so different from usual. For the first time since they met, Mereel was centred with himself. No dark storm of love and hate within his heart; no deep crater filled with rage and focus pressing on his spirit. For the first time, Mereel's knife sharp mind wasn't on the edge of fury and frenzy. Tonight, Mereel was… in love.

"Do you love me?" Mereel asked without any further comment.

"Yes."

"Tell me how much." Mereel demanded.

"I will give you everything you want." The longer Constanz watched Mereel the more he could see the bond. This was the day Constanz had been waiting for years now. He had been waiting for this man. The one man that would save him, that would set him free, that would be his fate and his whole world. This man would love him until the last sun in the universe expired. "Whatever you want, say it and it will be yours. Jewels, speeders, weapons, planets. Your wish is my command and I will fulfil every one of them gladly."

"I don't want any jewels, speeders or planets. All I want is your honesty, your faith and your love." Mereel replied, eyes fixed on Constanz. "Okay, maybe some weapons would be nice." He grinned.

_Yes! He is the One. It's time._

"Fathers of my father, the perished and the force, bear witness to my vow! Mereel, with no last name, I will love you as long as I live and beyond." Constanz let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Marry me, now."

"You're kidding."

"Why wait? You said it yourself: we could all be dead by tomorrow."

"All right." Mereel nodded.

Constanz certainly didn't think that Mereel would agree but it only encouraged him more. He laid out his hands and closed Mereel's in his. In this moment, in this particular moment, Constanz could forget all the misery in his live.

"Say after me, then we shall be joined. You know, we Mandos like it easy."

"We Mandos like it easy," Mereel teased with a broad grin.

"Not that!" Constanz squeezed his hands. "_Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar tome._"

"_Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar tome._" Mereel repeated.

"_Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde._" Constanz finished.

"_Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde._" Mereel breathed out after he said the words.

"It's done." Constanz sighed with gratitude. A tear of joy rolled down his cheek and Constanz quickly wiped it away. Quietly and in silence, Constanz thanked the force for making him the most beautiful present in the universe. It might have not been long for Mereel, but Constanz had been on this journey for too long.

"What does it mean?" Mereel asked calmly as Constanz opened his eyes again.

"We are one when we are together. We are one when we are parted. We share everything. And our children shall rise as warriors." Constanz translated though he had the feeling that Mereel already knew its meaning.

Constanz leaned in to kiss Mereel. A kiss to seal their bond forever. A kiss to express their undying love. Tears ran down his face and mixed with Mereel's. The room was full of emotion Constanz couldn't tell which belonged to him and which to his husband. Hurt, grief, mistrust and anger. But there were also love, passion, gratitude and triumph.

When their lips parted, Constanz felt new born. He felt safe and certain again. For the first time, he could imagine his life here on Khunalis. Mereel was like the light at the end of the tunnel for him. With Mereel on his side, Constanz believed that his days would not be a dark prison anymore.

But it was not done yet. He had secrets. Secrets of his past and present. Secrets he had only shared with one single person.

Mereel spoke before Constanz could. "You vowed honesty to me. Would I get some answers now?"

"Sure, dear." Constanz nodded and stood up. "But maybe we should get dressed for that. I don't think I want to go through an interrogation naked."

"Ah, those were my favourite." Mereel chuckled under his breath. Though it was meant as a joke, Constanz didn't think that Mereel was joking.

"Interrogation or being naked?" Constanz teased back and put on his pants.

"Now that I've seen what you have to offer," Mereel said, pointing his chin at Constanz' tights. "I don't think I can resist."

"I should have married you sooner," Constanz closed the gap between them and helped Mereel with his pants. "You suddenly become flirty."

"If you weren't busy spending your time with the King," Mereel whispered and took a handful of Constanz' backside. "You would have noticed that earlier."

"That brings us to the inconvenient part." Constanz escaped Mereel's embrace. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now. This topic was too serious to let it slide. "Maybe you should sit down."

"I don't like the sound of it."

"I'm afraid so." Constanz handed Mereel a glass of wine. "But I ensure you that it was necessary."

Mereel only lifted a single eye-brow but the distrust growing inside him was like a very fierce slap on Constanz' face.

"I'm not the one you think I am." Constanz admitted.

"I figured that."

"I knew you're smart." Constanz tried to smile but failed. "I didn't exactly lie but I didn't tell you the whole truth. My name is Constanz Pietas Acrimonia. I am…."

"The King of Khunlis!" Mereel gasped. The fear and worry that usually occupied Mereel's mind instantly returned. His face turned pale and resembled nothing but shock.

"You…" Mereel bellowed suddenly.

Before Constanz could slow him down, his body reacted instinctively. Mereel's first aimed at his face was somehow much bigger and faster than Constanz had thought. He dodged and stepped out of the way.

The old Mereel was back. A bloodthirsty monster, bringing the storm of darkness with him. It also brought back the innocent child that was always searching for safety and love. Sensing it and recognizing it, Constanz had no doubt that the man standing in front of him would not hesitate to kill.

"Mereel, calm down, please!" Constanz pleaded, hands hold in front of him in a defensive gesture. "My title has no meaning. My feelings for you are true and will not change!"

"No!" Mereel shouted his hate and anger cutting through the air like sharp knives. "You have no idea what it means for me! How could you!"

"It is not important. All that matters is that I love you."

"Liar!" Mereel yelled again and sprinted for Constanz.

After only the split of a second, Mereel's fist was right there where Constanz had been. The young king dodged again. With a skilful combat-roll, Constanz positioned himself on the other side of the table.

"Mereel, stop!" He commanded.

But Mereel was in rage. He was out of control. Constanz' title somehow triggered something that made Mereel ran furiously towards Constanz with a scream of his lips. Suddenly, Mereel looked like the wild warrior again. The one Constanz had admired in the arena and fell in love with. And it told all Constanz must know; that it was serious.

Mereel jumped and slid across the table, reaching out for the knife in the fruit-bowl casually. He landed right before Constanz, knife in one hand and the other clinched into a fist. In his eyes burned that fire Constanz had sensed in Mereel's heart. Constanz saw Mereel's attack coming and dodged. He loved that man indeed but that didn't mean he would let himself be killed. Or kill that man.

"Enough! You're not yourself!" His voice was loud but his tone was calm. Constanz dodged every blow Mereel attempted and parried his knife with ease. With a high leap and a flip, Constanz landed cat-footedly on the table, gaining the high ground. It wasn't exhausting at all. Actually, it was even quite exciting.

"This is the real Mereel! This is who I am!" The former slave shouted, striking at Constanz' foot.

"Stop as long as you can!" Mereel's attack angered him. He'd never been that good at controlling his anger or rage. He hoped he wouldn't lose his self-restraint this time. He hoped he wouldn't hurt Mereel. Or that Mereel would finally follow his advice. For their both' sake.

But as Constanz had thought and maybe even hoped, the warrior couldn't be stopped. Mereel launched himself at Constanz with such strength it knocked the king to the floor. Mereel knelt above him and his fist rained down at the young ruler. Though Constanz managed to block all of them, their mere power surprised him. In attempt to free himself, Constanz caught a handful of Mereel's hair and jerked his head around.

The warrior screamed and thrust with this knife. Just in the moment his knife would land in Constanz' heart, the young king had pressed his foot on Mereel's chest and pushed. His kick was stronger than he had intended. It sent Mereel flying across the room and landing in a book-shelve, breaking it in the progress.

Something hot ran down Constanz' forearm. A big, broad cut appeared to him and blood coloured his skin red. He didn't feel the pain, only the anger. His pride was wounded. It had been a long time since he had been hit. The blood running down his forearm washed his last hope away. The tiny hope that Mereel could come back to his senses.

A strange tickle rose inside him. It had been years since the last time he was in need to protect his own life. The sensation of danger came back to him and adrenaline rushed through his veins. Constanz smirked and welcome these sensations like an old, missed friend.

"You want to play serious?" He hissed. "As you wish!"

From one second to the nest, Constanz felt alive and young. Long years of military drills emerged from his bones and filled his muscles with strength. The transformation couldn't be seen outside but Constanz felt its power. With a high leap he landed just in front of Mereel and his fists searched for their target.

Constanz felt no fear. He had another stronger ally.

Mereel didn't show fear either. Fists met flesh and the sound of brawling filled the tower. Mereel swung his head forward and Constanz tumbled a few steps backwards.

To be hit by a head-butt was mostly disorientating. Constanz shook himself free of the daze and raised his arms to block another of Mereel's forceful blows. But his vision was still blurred. Constanz relied on his other senses to encounter the fierce warrior since he still couldn't see him.

Something about Mereel's rage was disturbing. Not only that it blurred Constanz special perception, it also filled his presence with a certain danger. It was a dark hole inside his husband's chest. A deep canyon that swallowed Constanz' defence. Something bad was about to happen.

It was the empty pain that ripped Constanz flesh apart that brought him back. The king flipped backwards, bringing as much space between him and Mereel as possible. He aimed for the wall, calling his oldest friend to help and repelled from it. As he flew through the air, Constanz shifted his posture and aimed his bare feet at his husband. Constanz landed against Mereel's chest and send him flying.

Mereel gasped as air was forced out of his lunges. He flew backwards so hard, he crushed down Constanz' ajar door before landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

_Not good_! Constanz thought and pulled the knife from his flesh. Through the adrenaline, Constanz barely felt the pain. As the blade left his chest, blood spread across the floor. Constanz took a quick breath and leapt again. As he landed in his bedroom, his knife was there in the floor where Mereel was lying a second ago. The former slaved rolled aside and as he rose, he spat blood in Constanz' direction. There was a sparkle in Mereel's eyes and Constanz knew that the former slave had spotted what Constanz was trying to hide.

On the night table beside the bed, a blaster pistol was resting in its holster. Without hesitation, both fighters leaped for it. Constanz caught Mereel's legs and with an even harder thud, they landed on the floor. They rolled around, Constanz trying to pin Mereel down and Mereel trying to disarm Constanz. In the end, they both succeeded.

As Constanz knelt over Mereel, the former slave grunted with anger. Constanz had not been so close to fury for many years now. Within himself he felt the old power he had held in reserve for so long struggling to get out. Now that they had been awakened, they wanted to be unleashed. They wanted to inflict damaged and rage havoc. They wanted blood.

Though Constanz was consumed by anger and battle-lust, his love for Mereel still overpowered his blind greed for retribution. Fully aware of what he was capable of doing, Constanz breathed heavily. He needed to calm down. He needed to let serenity reach his heart. He needed to stop.

As he hesitated, Constanz felt Mereel escape his grip. Before he had time to assimilate, the sound of blaster fire filled the room. If someone asked how Constanz had dodged the bold, he couldn't say. He saw Mereel's actions before they were made. He felt Mereel's intention before the warrior knew it himself. Mereel was a very good shot and every average human would be dead by now. But Constanz was beyond average. He was even beyond human.

Determinate not to harm Mereel, Constanz dodged and advanced. His only goal was to disarm. Mereel didn't stop shooting and Constanz didn't stop dodging. As he reached his husband, fear and wonder were in Mereel's eyes. He closed his fingers around Mereel's wrist and bent.

The warrior screamed but didn't give up. He stared into Constanz' eyes and clenched his teeth. It was fury that Constanz sensed and pain he felt. As he struck his elbow against Mereel's temper, skin burst and blood spread. For an instant, Constanz felt sorry. He wanted to apologize but decided against it as he saw Mereel lunge.

Mereel's fist met Constanz' chest right there were several minute ago a blade stuck. The pain was so strong Constanz felt stunned. His eyes became hot with moisture and his limps went weak. A deep growl escaped his throat as he tried to gather himself and failed. By the time Constanz shook off the daze, he caught a glance of three blazing bolts flying at him.

He felt the fire on his skin. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Dust Tower, Breakwater. One hour after Constanz and Mereel's marriage. 236 Days ABG.**

With Constanz' fall Mereel's rage was broken. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had married himself to his target and shot him down, probably even killed him.

His feelings for Constanz began to scare him. Never before was he in such a situation. He lost control. Of himself and the situation. This was by far the most catastrophic mission he had ever been on.

Slowly, Mereel stepped towards Constanz who was lying in the rubble of a crashed but really inconspicuous door. The young king had fought well. Actually, he was the best opponent Mereel had ever encountered. But now, Constanz was lying beaten at his feet.

Blood was everywhere and on Constanz' chest, Mereel saw the mark of three blaster bolts. Smoke rose from this body and the air smelled like burned flesh. Every other man would be dead now, but Constanz was still breathing. Though very faintly.

At once, Mereel scanned the room for something to mend Constanz' wound. If he didn't find bacta soon, Constanz might die. And Mereel was determinate not to let him die. At least not without the information he came for.

The realization that he might need to kill Constanz after this weighed heavy in Mereel's heart. Though this man had tricked him into whatever this is, Mereel still loved his husband. He couldn't believe that all he felt, all he saw in Constanz' eyes were a lie. He couldn't believe that he had been so wrong.

He needed clarity. And Constanz was the only one who can offer this to him.

A reflection in the corner of his eye triggered Mereel's inner alarm. Instantly, the ARC reached for his blaster and the next look he took was though his scope.

In the corner of the newly exposed room stood two mandalorian, facing him in silence. No, it was only two sets of mandalorian armour. One in blue, one in black. The two _beskar'gam_ and their T-visor were so familiar and threatening at the same time, Mereel didn't dare to breathe for a moment. Gazing out of the darkness, those two visors seemed to piece through Mereel.

He didn't realize that he was walking towards them until he saw his own reflection in the dark materials. Mesmerized, Mereel extended his fingers. The cold of the metal seemed burning hot for a moment. But before Mereel could fully register the sensation, a voice interrupted him.

"Don't touch my helmet!"

Mereel jerked around, blaster angled in front of him. Constanz slowly picked himself up from the rubbles and cursed loudly. Sweaty, bloody and full of blaster marks Constanz didn't look like the decadent king of a highly advanced civilization. He gasped and distorted his face in pain. Shaky, Constanz managed to grab hold of the door frame and examined his wounds. He licked the blood from his fingers then deeply inhaled, closing his eyes.

Then, he leaped again. It was a leap unlike any other. Constanz didn't seem to fall but more to levitate. He waved once with his hand and Mereel was caught by an invisible force, throwing him across the room. As Mereel scrambled to his feet, he saw how Constanz landed in front of him elegantly as two silvering cylinder flew into his palms.

Mereel instinctively raised his blaster but was caught by another invisible force, crashing him against the wall. From three meters away, Constanz approached calmly, one hand raised with the gesture of pushing Mereel towards the wall.

The ARC pulled the trigger.

Two shining blades of blue energy extended from Constanz' hands and illuminated the room. The young king deflected Mereel's bolts casually as if he had been doing it for this whole life. Mereel's very bad feeling returned as Constanz started to move forward.

Mereel was already back against the wall and even with his brilliant mind; he couldn't find a way out of this.

_So this is how I should end. Betrayed and defeated by a man I trusted and yet still love. Great!_

But surrendering without a fight wasn't his style. If Mereel was about to die, at least he would take Constanz with him. Mereel raised the blaster and aimed. His finger didn't leave the trigger and Constanz didn't stop advancing.

His husband moved so fast Mereel could barely see him. Constanz wasn't only deflecting the bolts but also dodging them. The young lord blurred into the night like a shadow. If there weren't for his blue sabres, Mereel wouldn't even see him.

With a turn and a precise hit, the blaster in Mereel's hand was nothing but two pieces of junk while a blue blade rested only centimetres away from his throat.

"I would say," Constanz said and let out a tired breath. "Game is over."

"Who the hell are you?" Mereel asked, aghast.

All that he knew and learned since he arrived here turned into dust in this very moment. Constanz had become another man. A stranger. Mereel stared at the young man with his eyes widened because he just couldn't believe that Constant actually spared him.

"Dear," Constanz said exhausted and deactivated his blades. "You would have gotten your answers if you had heard me out. If this is the way we do things from now on, at least let me put on some armour first."

"What the hell is going on?" Mereel gasped, pealing himself from the wall.

"Come with me, you're injured!" Constanz didn't answer but walk to his wardrobe to their left.

Now that Constanz mentioned it, Mereel could feel the pain torturing his body. Constanz' kick had at least broken two ribs and the blow to his head was giving him difficulty to concentrate now. He hoped that this fight wouldn't leave any long-term damages. Except from his wounded pride and crushed trust.

Constanz roughly pushed some cloth hanging in the wardrobe to the site and fumbled behind them. With a hiss, the closet moved forwards for a bit, exposing a gap in the wall. Constanz pushed the wardrobe to the side and behind it Mereel saw a well-equipped med-bay.

"Is everything you own military grade?" Mereel snapped.

"Later!" Constanz barked and contorted his face again. "I can't answer your questions now!"

"You lied to me for long enough!"

"You stabbed me!" Constanz shouted back. "And shot me! I think it is justified if I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Mereel snorted but didn't press on.

"I need to heal! Unlike you, I'm severely injured!" Constanz walked over to the far end of the room and activated a med-droid. He punched in a few codes into a panel on the wall next to the droid and grabbed a bottle of bacta. Mereel wondered why Constanz didn't simply climb into the bacta-tank standing in here.

"Mereel," Constanz called. "Come here and let the droid treat you! Stuff yourself in the bacta-tank if you must. After that, I'll tell you everything."

"What's about you?" Mereel asked. "Who would tread your wounds?"

"I'll call Memento. You, get in there!" Constanz commanded and left.

So that was how Constanz looked like if he was stressed out. He looked around and couldn't lose the feeling that he was in an infirmary rather than the backroom of a king. Everything here was familiar. Some of Constanz' equipment even looked like those he had seen in the Republic Army.

But Mereel was too tired to ask questions. He undressed himself and sat silently on the bench as the droid stitched his forehead. He was really grateful that Constanz had programmed this droid with less talking as possible. Soon, he felt the bliss of narcotics and knew that a bacta-bath was waiting for him.

When he woke up and walked out of the room, the sky outside was still dark. He didn't know if it was the same night or if he stayed in the tank for a whole day. Looking at himself in the mirror, Mereel saw only a few bruises. His two cracked ribs didn't hurt anymore and the wound on his forehead looked almost healed. That's why Mereel really loved bacta.

From outside the room, heated conversation reached Mereel's ear. Quietly, the ARC moved to the door frame and listened. He didn't need long to know that it was Memento arguing with Constanz.

"What were you thinking?" Memento hissed. "I cannot believe you actually did it!"

"We had this conversation before." Constanz sounded bored.

"This is outrages!" Memento's voice was full of anger. "A scandal!"

"Don't exaggerate. You just don't like him."

"For good! He tried to kill you!"

"And nearly exceeded." Constanz actually sounded amused. "Not many can do that."

"Apparently enough!" Memento hissed again. "Look at your body, it's full of scars!"

"Thank you for reminding me that I'm ugly." Constanz sighed under his breath. "Memento, just accept it. I love him, I really do."

"But you didn't have to marry him!" Memento actually sounded pleading. "He is beneath you! Dammit, he was a slave! A rabble! Who knew how he had gotten himself into slavery. For all we know he might have been a drunkard with a history of violence! A common scum!"

"Why do I have the feeling you are talking about me?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty!" Memento sounded apologetic. "You were born high and lived with honour. Please, rethink it before it is too late."

"Too late for what?" Constanz challenged. "I have made my decision."

"By the gods, you only met him a few months ago! You are young and I understand your passion. But please, rethink your actions. He is not what you think he is."

"Memento, please. I'm tired and I'm in pain!" Constanz snorted. "Let's not argue about it now, okay?"

"Constanz, please, listen to me."

"Not now!" The King snapped. "I'm sorry. Would you please check on Mereel for me? He should be out of the tank any minute now. And don't drown him!"

"As you wish."

As Memento's footsteps got closer, Mereel hurried back to the mirror, acting as if he just got out. He had expected some harsh words, but certainly not Memento crashing him into the cold material.

"If you ever hurt him again," the Count hissed, one forearm pressed against Mereel's nape. "I will end you personally!"

Mereel didn't like to be pressed against a hard surface at all. He raised his hands and grabbed Memento's arm only to be slammed against the mirror again. Memento was a big man and Mereel wasn't surprised by his strength.

"Do you understand me?" The count hissed again.

"He didn't deserve it any better," Mereel said. He wasn't furious anymore and his anger was at Constanz. The previous conversation he had heard did little to his inner turmoil.

"You have no idea what he went through!"

"You don't know what he did to me!"

"Memento?" Constanz' voice interrupted another possible fight.

Memento released Mereel only reluctantly and both men entered Constanz' bedroom. Though Mereel's wounds weren't so bad anymore, it wasn't something you could say about Constanz. His whole body was covered bacta, making the bruises underneath look even worse. His cut was stitched but still not closed. The three holes in his chest wasn't black anymore, instead they were blood red.

It was strange that Mereel's heart jumped as he saw what damage he had done to the man he loved. He felt sorry for Constanz. He wanted to walk close, kiss that man, and know that everything was all right. But as usual, life wasn't that simple.

"So, are you ready to talk?" Mereel asked.

"Show some respect." Memento hissed.

"Should he earn some!"

"Ouch, that hurt!" Constanz interrupted. "We are merely married, yet we fight. We must have broken the galactic record of marital dispute. But next time, let's do it fair and armed."

It was supposed to be a joke but Mereel didn't find it funny. Nor did Memento.

"You are already married." Memento reminded him.

"Yes, you're right." Constanz winked at Mereel.

"To the Queen!" Memento reminded again. Maybe he just said that to hurt Mereel.

"That marriage hadn't been consummated yet." Constanz' smile fated. "It doesn't count. Memento, please finish my bandage then you can go."

"Your Majesty, I really should stay and serve you." Memento remarked and took the bandage. Mereel watched him treat Constanz' wounds with gentle fingers and skilled hand. None of the three men spoke but the tension stayed.

When Memento was finished, Constanz sat down on his bed and sighed. He threw Mereel a sad look and turned back to Memento.

"You can go. Get some rest."

"Your Majesty…."

"Really, I'm fine." Constanz ensured. "Mereel and I wouldn't fight again, would we?"

"Depends." The ARC growled.

"Memento, go," Constanz said again. "You haven't slept since last night. Get some rest."

"It was my pleasure." Memento replied but bowed for retrieve. "If you need me, please, I'm at your service."

As soon as Memento's engine faded, Mereel couldn't wait any longer. His head was bursting with questions.

"I'm listening!"

Constanz sighed and padded the spot next to him. "Come here, Mereel. It's a rather long story."

"I have time." Mereel sat down where Constanz wanted him to be. It felt good thought, being close to Constanz again. He wanted to kiss Constanz' fingers, but suppressed this urge.

"I don't even know where to start." Constanz sighed again. When he looked back at Mereel, his eyes were as pale as the moon.

"How about why do you have two lightsabers and why do you fight like a Jedi?" Mereel had never liked Jedi and his anger was hard to control.

"Oh, I used to be one of them." Constanz admitted and leaned back against his headboard. "The king that died a few years ago wasn't my father, you know. He was my uncle. My father was the first born and rightful heir to the throne. But he refused. He sought adventure and freedom. Guess what he did? He married a beautiful woman and produced me. Then he ran off to become a bounty hunter." Constanz sighed. "Khunalis always needs an heir. I was the rightful king before I was even born. Sadly, my mother didn't survive childbirth and I fell to my uncle's custody. Do you remember when I told you that our kings are touched by the gods? In truth, we are just very strong in the force. We evolve well even without Jedi-training; that's why people say we have special powers."

Constanz paused for effect. "My uncle was glad when the Jedi came for me. It was tradition that Acrimonias gave their babies to the Jedi. Long time ago, it was even an honour. He gave me away and claimed the throne for himself. He wasn't strong in the force, but it doesn't matter anymore. He's dead."

"So you became a Jedi?"

"I should have."

"They told you this? I thought Jedi don't have families." As far as Mereel knew and he knew a lot since he had worked with a few, Jedi didn't talk about their past or where they came from. It was attachment as they called it. As far as Mereel was aware, some Jedi didn't even know which planet they were from.

"No, of course not!" Constanz shook his head feverish. "I was a good learner, you know. I followed the Jedi way and didn't ask questions. I renounced possession and avoided attachment. I was one of the best, strong in the force and powerful in combat. Somehow, I never had a lot of friends. They avoided me. Out of fear, I think."

"Why?"

"I wasn't good at controlling my feelings and unfortunately," Constanz swallowed and pointed at his own eyes. "You can always see it before sensing it. I think Master Yoda said that there was something dark in me. But when I was ten, A Jedi Master came by and saw something in me others didn't. I've been chosen to be his padawan. Oh force, I was proud! It was great! We travelled to all those worlds and together we saved a lot of people. And since my master was convinced that fury could be a great weapon too, we got along very well."

Constanz smiled and shook his head again. "But it backfired."

"What happened?" Mereel had never heard a Jedi talk like this and it was indeed fascinating. Not only because it was a Jedi story, it was Constanz' story. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't." Constanz glared at Mereel. "I was betrayed."

"And your master?"

"I killed him."

"What?"

"He fell to the dark side and blew our mission. I tried to stop him after he killed a village of innocents." Constanz shivered. "I was twelve years old at that time."

"What happened then?"

"What should a twelve year old do, alone in the Outer Rim without any credits or friends? Slavers happened!" Constanz' expression became grim. "Those were bad months and what they did to me wasn't pretty. At that time, I wished that I could die."

"How bad was it actually?" Mereel asked and moved a bit closer.

"Bad," Constanz said. "I was a pretty boy and those were frustrated salvers. Let's just say, some species have spikes on their genitals."

"They didn't!" Memento gasped.

"They did." Constanz nodded. "Anyway, things got better after that. A mandalorian found me as he bordered the ship I was being held on. Oh, my angle of mercy! I followed him after he saved me and I think I loved him, too."

"So you left the Jedi because you were in love?" Mereel snorted. "Isn't that a little bit too cliché?"

"Of course not!" Constanz laughed. "I didn't really _fell in love_ with him! I wanted to go back to the temple when he saved me. I had a special friend there, my whole life was there. At that time, I was determined to become a Jedi-Knight! But somehow he convinced me by taking me to my father."

"What the hell? Your real father?"

"Yes. The crown-prince of Khunalis was a mandalorian by now." Constanz said with dramatic. "It was a really good feeling to have a father. He was so good to me, so I stayed. He trained me and as I said before, I was talented in battle. He taught me the mandalorian way and I found wisdom in it. I grew up a true _mando'ad_."

"A mandalorian." Mereel said with disbelieve. He didn't know if he should be proud that he married a mandalorian or if he should be insulted by Constanz' claim.

"Yes, Mereel, I am a mandalorian."

"How did you get here then?" Mereel recalled a detain Constanz told him once. He didn't know if Constanz lied about his father's death to get closer to Mereel or if it was actually true. "Where is your father now?"

"He's dead." Constanz said with composure though Mereel still noticed the small tremble going through him. "Killed in the war of others. He died in my arms when I as sixteen. I cried a whole days and grieved even longer. In the end, I took his armour and left."

Again, Constanz paused. If for effect or to gather his thoughts, Mereel couldn't say.

"From there, it was chaotic." Constanz continued. "I had to make my own way. And once I discovered that life had a lot more to offer than death and grieve, I bloomed. It was liberating and fulfilling. Excited and full of joys. My father toughed me how to be a bounty hunter and for the first time, I was really, really good at something. I made a lot of friends and enemies. I fought in countless battles and wars. My brothers and sisters in arms were my family and I was alive. But just like everything, that passed, too."

"You got tired of hunting and wanted to be king?"

"You say it like an accusation."

"Maybe I am."

"I didn't have a choice." Constanz corrected. "A couple of years later, a bounty as put on me. Alive, of course. How ironic that the hunter became the hunted. I investigated and found out that my uncle had been searching for me. He sought out the Jedi first but they only told him that I am missing in action. Out of rage, he cut off the connection to the republic and banned all Jedi from Khunali space. He blamed them for abandoning me. In his desperation, he addressed the galactic bounty hunters. The masters in finding people. It started with one million but with time when I couldn't be found, the bounty got higher and higher. Ten millions in gold was the finale ransom. Enough to encourage even the most famous of us."

"So in truth you were kidnapped." Mereel chuckled. It was hilarious though.

"You may find it funny, but it wasn't." Constanz took a deep breath. "Imagine the fear I lived in, knowing that everyone would be after me. I disappeared and called in lots of favours to learn why. The truth was that he was ill and wanted me for the crown. I didn't want to become king. I really didn't. But when my _buir_ died, he made me swear never to turn my back on my people. It was like as if he knew this would happen."

Constanz sighed again. "I couldn't break my final vow to my father, so I delivered myself."

"That's hard to believe." Mereel remarked.

"Ask Memento, and Florr," Constanz said. "They were there when I arrived. Now, I regret my decision. I should never have come here."

"You are a king now." Mereel pointed out.

"Look at me, Mereel, does this look like a king to you?" Constanz didn't wait for an answer. "I am prisoner. A slave of my duty, caught between scheme and etiquette!"

A long pause fell. Mereel analysed what Constanz had told him and hated himself of involuntarily searching for signs of lies. But he found none. There were still details Constanz didn't tell. But at in all, it seemed to fit.

Again, Mereel wanted to comfort his husband. It broke his heart seeing Constanz so hurt and worried. He wished desperately that there was something he could do.

"Constanz," He said eventually. "I'm sorry."

"That inside," His husband whispered and pointed at the crashed door. "Is a showdown of who I used to be. So are these." He took his sabres in one hand and whirled them between his fingers. "I realized that it was a mistake soon after I arrived. Even before I was crowned, I knew that this life would destroy me."

"Why did you stay?"

"A promise was a promise, right?" Constanz gazed back at Mereel and smiled sadly. "But not everything was bad. I met Memento."

"You love him!" Mereel accused.

"Yes, of course!" Constanz said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. His words hurt Mereel badly and Constanz must have sensed it. He took Mereel's hand in his and gently kissed the clone's fingers.

"Mereel, don't worry," he pleaded. "Memento is my brother."

"_What?_"

"My half-brother, to be precise. You didn't know? I thought he told you." Constanz shrugged. "Well, at least you know it now."

"Why couldn't he become king?" Mereel asked the obvious question.

"He… uh…" Constanz hesitated. "He wasn't legal."

"What does that even mean?"

"That his mother wasn't married to my father." Constanz explained. "By Khunali law, an illegitimate child cannot earn any titles."

"He's a count."

"Yes, because I granted him that title. Anyway, it was all very complicated."

"All right." Mereel nodded and then something came back to him. "Wait a minute! Weren't you two.…? I thought you and him…." Mereel couldn't continue. The thought was just too absurd.

"Yes, I'm aware!" Constanz shouted. "It was a mistake! _Buir_ never knew about him and never told me! So when Memento came to instruct me…. I…." He closed his eyes as if the memory was painful. "We didn't know we were brothers. And even until we found out, it didn't bother him. It isn't uncommon on Khunalis, especially among the royals. When I learned the truth, I suppressed my feelings for him. Then I got married and became king. He stopped advancing after that."

"So you _are_ married!" It angered Mereel to say it and he made little effort to hide his disapproval.

"But the marriage hasn't been consummated yet. So technically, it isn't rightful!"

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" Mereel gasped, astonished by Constanz' boldness.

"Yeah!"

"Who do you want to fool? I've seen her! And you really want me to believe that you never touched her!" Mereel hated it when Constanz lied.

"Oh, come on!" Constanz shouted with impatience. "The whole court knows that I've never slept with her! It's common knowledge. Beside, she's not my type!"

"Why did you married her, then?"

Constanz sighed. "It's not like I wanted it."

Mereel raised an eye-brow in mistrust.

"There are even rules a king cannot bend," Constanz said with a sigh. "We were promised to each other."

"Which means?"

"That we were engaged. My uncle arranged the betrothal before my arrival. _Shab!_ This bastard has to torture me even from his grave! He released the law that no king may stay bachelor. If I wanted the throne, I had to marry his daughter!"

"She's your cousin?"

"Yeah, isn't that sick?" Constanz cursed. "Not to mention still a child! When I married her, she was fourteen! Fourteen, Mereel! Can you imagine that?"

"She's a woman now." Mereel still didn't believe Constanz. He remembered that gorgeous girl he saw at the feast. Even to him, she was lovely. How could a man not be tempted?

"Mereel, believe me! There is nothing between me and Menalis!" Constanz shouted. When Mereel didn't answer, Constanz lost his temper. "Dammit, how could I prove to you that I didn't fuck that child?"

"Say I believe you," Mereel said and gestured Constanz to calm down. "She is still your wife! What am I then?"

"A king may marry twice." Constanz' voice became low. Obviously he was not comfortable with this idea either. "A man and a woman. It's all crazy, I know! But I promise you, you are the one I love. I would leave with you if I could. I want nothing but a normal life with you, preferably on Mandalore. But the vow to my father holds me here. But Mereel, if you wish, I would give up everything for you! I will leave with you once my ward comes up age."

"You have a ward?"

"Menalis' brother, my little cousin. My uncle's son." Constanz shook his head. "An idiotic kid! But he's only four, so I can still make a man out of him. When he's sixteen, he may marry Casilla and be my heir."

Slowly, Mereel grasped the situation. He understood the dear relationship between Constanz and Memento. He knew about Constanz _family_ here and his duty. He learned why Constanz spoke mando'a and why all those scars; why his husband could fight like a Jedi and use the force. And he knew that Constanz loved him.

"What would you do now?" But Mereel still needed to know about his plans.

"What could I do?" Constanz asked. "I can only ask for your forgiveness and hope that you can trust me again. Could you still love me, though I am so damaged?"

"I don't know," Mereel said truthfully. "If I can trust you again."

"I promise I will have no secrets from you anymore!" Constanz begged. "I will share everything with you as long as it's mine to share. We Mandos live for family, for our clan. But I have none. Please, don't leave me alone."

Seeing his husband so broken, Mereel's heart clinched. He saw the man who once was a proud warrior and now was drowning in the sea of duty. The man who once lived so vividly shrunk in front of his eyes. Constanz was a lost soul, searching for someone to respond his feelings. Mereel moved towards his husband and closed him in his arms.

He hadn't planned on kissing him but their lips just met. He shouldn't have done that. Kissing Constanz, Mereel's walls melted away. He had the feeling that all borders were broken down until two people stood in front of each other with nothing but their true selves.

"You are a powerful man, Constanz." Mereel whispered and hated himself for interrogating Constanz while he was broken. "And you have Memento."

"But that's not what I am made for," Constanz said breathlessly. "When we met the first time, you asked if I knew the Grand Champion would be mine and I said yes. I knew you would be my husband the moment I saw you in the arena. Truth to be told, I stayed here not only because of my vow. It was because of you. I knew I would find you here."

"How?"

"Three years ago when I was nineteen, still doubting if I should become king or not, the force showed me my future. I couldn't interpret it completely, only that you would be here. I saw you, Mereel. As a shadow in my dreams. With the years, the vision became stronger. When I saw you in the arena, I was certain." Constanz breathed out. "I need you."

"For what?"

"To give me strength." Constanz exhaled again and leaned back to look at Mereel with fierce eyes. "Something big is coming, I can sense it. I'm afraid Khunalis can't avoid the war any longer."

"What? The clone-war?" _Now, we are getting closer._

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Constanz nodded. Suddenly, he looked aged. His eyes were heavier and his handsome face was darkened by shadows. "Without you, I don't know what I am fighting for. I need you, Mereel. The Confederacy is pressing forward on every front and the Republic only had so much resource not to be overrun completely. Only clones are not enough to end this war."

"Who do you want to fight for? Do you even have an army?"

"No, not yet. I'm constructing one. What's why I've been so busy."

"But still, which side will you be on?"

"I really don't want to join the Confederacy. They are being led by a Sith-Lord and I don't trust the dark side of the force. But I certainly won't be part of the Republic. They are all rotten to the core and the root of evil!"

"How could you say that?"

"I've been there, My Love. I was a Jedi and I've seen it with my bare eyes. You have no idea how wrong things are in the senate."

Constanz stood up and his voice was rising. He paced across the room and looked anxious all the sudden.

"Jedi shouldn't be generals and commanders! They are keeper of the peace, not soldiers. If I could, I would run into the Jedi-Council and slap Master Yoda a few times in the face! How could he let this come so far? We are leading an army into battles! A slave army. Every day, young men are dying. Young men without family and without choice. Bred and trained in a single believe that fighting and dying for the republic is their only purpose. That is just wrong…."

Constanz really started to scare Mereel. He didn't miss that enthusiastic tone nor that Constanz refereed to the Jedi as _we_. Constanz was really incredibly well informed. It was a wonder that he didn't know what a clone looked like. But Constanz wasn't wrong. How ironic that Mereel was just one of those clones he so desperately wanted to save.

"How did you know all this?" Mereel wondered loudly.

"I have my sources everywhere. Even on Coruscant." Constanz replied calmly and bit his thumbnail. "It really does come in handy that you are one of the wealthiest men in the galaxy."

"Are you?"

"I guess so." Constanz shrugged and looked like a child for a moment. "I have the biggest private possession in the Mid-Rim. Not even the Viceroy of the Nimodian is as rich as I am. Besides, I have access to Khunali treasury."

"Then you can buy an army!" Mereel blurred it out.

"If you mean clones, I won't! If so, I wouldn't be any better than the Republic!" Constanz said with strength. "I will buy a fleet, yes, but I will pay any man and woman fighting for me. A new player on the field might bring in new light."

Mereel enjoyed his triumph as he listened. The king is telling him exactly what he came for. With clarity, worry returned. Until now, Mereel had secretly hoped that the accusations were wrong. That it all had been misinformation. That Constanz' wouldn't go to war with the Republic and but instead was considering aiding it.

Now, it was all too late.

"Why does the clone army bother you so much?" Mereel investigated. "It's not like that you don't tolerate slavery."

"It's different!" Constanz shook his head. "Slavery on Khunalis is the misfortune of individuals. I tolerate it because I can't change it! But the clone army, it's an insult to my people!"

"Your people?"

"Have you ever thought about who those men are cloned from?" Heat blushed Constanz's face. "They used our greatest warrior! Our Mandalore! And they killed him!"

"I've heard." Mereel nodded. "Jango Fett is a respected name throughout the galaxy."

"Not only respected! He was glorious and I admired him!"

"Do you know him?" Mereel asked carefully.

"Yes!" Constanz replied excitedly. "I mean, no. Not exactly. I've met him once."

"Really?" A shiver ran down Mereel's spine.

"Yeah, sort of." Constanz admitted. "I saw him from afar… with his bucket on."

"Oh," Mereel overplayed his relief with acted disappointment. His heart nearly stopped a moment ago. "How exactly do you want to do all this?"

"Don't worry, My Love," Constanz smiled down at Mereel from a meter away. "You will be safe here. The battles will not be fought here. As anyone realized that Khunalis has entered the war, my fleet will be surrounding Coruscant already."

"I thought you don't want to fight for the Confederacy." It was weird not to call them _Seppies_. But that would be obvious since only the republic called them that way.

"I don't. My goal is to remove Palpatine from this post as supreme chancellor. He has caused enough damage already. He _must_ be removed."

"This is a highly dangerous thought." Mereel pointed out thoughtfully. In his head, he was already planning how he should past this on to his brothers without detection. Love or no love, his duty must be done. After all, his loyalty was to his… brothers.

"Actually not," Constanz said casually, bringing Mereel back to the present. "We are not part of the Republic anymore. So it's not treason. Just a declaration of war."

"You really want this war, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, I want this war!" Constanz shouted.

"What was that about defender of peace and not soldiers?"

"I am not a Jedi! I'm a mandalorian!" Constanz proclaimed proudly. "I need conflict, Mereel! I am a warrior! But what is a warrior without war?" Now, Constanz wasn't only loud but also full of energy.

"So, it's about your urge to fight?" Mereel sneered. Constanz' goals seemed prodigiously selfish. "You would bring a whole system into war just because you want conflict as you call it? Do you even know what war means?"

"I have been to war, Mereel." Constanz reminded him. "I know what it's like to be in the trenches as well as to be in command. Besides, this is not all about me."

"What then?"

"It's about doing the right thing. In this war, billions are dying. Even more are homeless just because of the games of the Sith and the pride of the supreme chancellor. This war must end."

"How do you imagine it would work? You think just because one man dies, the armies would cease fire? Don't you think your action would cause chaos?"

"When I removed Palpatine, new leadership would be elected. Though I despite the senate, there are still honourable and noble candidates among them. People who would propose peace rather than violence. If they were elected, I'm sure they will put an end to the fighting and regain negotiation."

"And you really think this would work?" Mereel asked sceptically. This was no plan; it was the dream of an idealist.

"With luck and support, it will. I'm sure that when the fighting ends, the new leader of the Republic will allow the independent systems of the confederacy to leave in peace."

"What's your gain in this? What do you want?"

"Peace."

"I though you need war?"

"My being is a simple paradox." Constanz explained. "Although I want nothing more than peace, I find myself often overwhelmed by my urge of violence. It's simply how I am."

"That's… not good." Mereel said eventually.

"I know," Constanz agreed. "That's why I'm not fit to rule."

Mereel shook his head. He had no faith in Constanz' plan. Constanz was doing what all the kings and queens before him did: deciding for his people without asking. Although Mereel was not raised to believe that dying for the republic was a good death, at least their leaders were elected. Constanz is king simply because he was born as king.

"It doesn't sound good…" Mereel whispered. "War might be a size too big for you. If you really want to fight, try the arena!"

"Now, you are making fun of me." Constanz frowned. "The force has chosen me for a reason. I can sense your confusion and your fear."

"Don't think you can read my mind."

"The battle will come if I seek it or not. I can sense it." Constanz inhaled as if something in this room could provide revelation. "I cannot stand idle and watch all those innocents die. I have to act! But tell me, My Love. What is my benefit for trying to create a better world if I have no one I can share it with? Do you understand? Would you stay with me?"

"Yes, I will." Mereel promised and sighed deeply. "I will, to the bitter end."

* * *

**Okay, I might have been exaggerating. But that's really that kind of story I like. I hope I got the political information right and I hope that Constanz moral principles and understandable. XD He's a confusing but most interesting character.**

**thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment. :-P**

**HeavenOnFire**


	7. The Master Plan

**A/N: since I'm such good mood, wouldn't hurt to upload another chapter.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**07.**

**The master plan**

"_Why are you here if you refuse to bend to our rules?"_

"_Because I don't sell my body for a job."_

"_So this is only a job for you?"_

"_A very well-paid one."_

_Memento and Constanz about his marriage. Three years ago._

**Breakwater, Khunalis Prime. 255 Days ABG**

"So, you told him everything?" the elegant man asked as he packed for his journey. Though he didn't say it out loud, his disapproval of Constanz decision hung in the air.

"Everything." The king confirmed and trimmed his pompous headdress with a comb.

"How did he take it?"

"Well, you have seen my injuries." Constanz added a finishing touch to his fake hair and jewellery that matched his crown and sat back down for a final adjustment to his make-up. He didn't like it at all but those disguises were necessary to protect his secret identity. Normally, he would just put on his helmet and become an anonymous bounty hunter, but at court other approaches were needed.

"But we poured our hearts out after you left." Constanz added.

"And?"

"He took it surprisingly well. I welcome his curiosity and his wit might be useful to me."

"Does he have an opinion on your war-planning?" Memento sneered.

"I think he considers me mad." Constanz shrugged and felt the extra weight on his shoulder and head.

"Hmm, I wonder why," Memento said under his breath. "Anything else?"

"Certainly. He is really worried about me." The king hesitated for a moment. "Ever since I told him, an aura of fear surrounds him."

"Sure it's about you?" Memento always had to point out the inconvenient and sometimes ugly truth.

"What do you mean?"

"He was a slave, Constanz," Memento said, pausing in his action. "His whole life might have been a struggle. Certainly he doesn't want to be dragged into another war."

"Who wants that…" Constanz said with a deep exhale. As he looked back into the mirror, he barely recognized himself.

"Apparently, you do." Memento spoke out what Constanz was thinking.

"Mereel…" the count muttered. "What is that name?"

"Don't know. There was a Mandalore with that name. Jaster Mereel. But I doubt any connection there. Could be from anywhere." Constanz thought loud. "I've noticed that. But he said that he was from Tattooien which I of course don't believe. But it's not a rare name in the Outer Rim."

"Do you trust him?" Memento asked again.

"To a certain degree." Constanz lied. That he didn't believe Mereel backstory didn't mean that Constanz didn't trust his husband. Although Constanz knew that he might have been too eager, he didn't regret his deeds. Mereel was his husband. And Constanz shouldn't keep a secret from his husband.

"But you trust me more." Memento's voice was traced with a hint of triumph. "That's why you're sending me away?"

"I don't like it but it's necessary."

"You have many other agents," Memento reminded him. "I could be more of use here."

"Unfortunately, none I trust as much as you," Constanz smiled at his brother in the mirror. "Besides, you know I can't be seen on Coruscant. That place is crawling over with Jedi and I'm wanted for five assassinations."

"I thought it was only three."

"Five," Constanz corrected. "I'm sentenced to death in three systems."

"How can you just say this so casually? It is serious."

"You'll get used to it," Constanz wanted to shrug but held back. He didn't want his headpiece to move out of place. Shifting it back and regaining the King's appearance might be too much for Constanz' patience.

"If that is your wish, I will go." Memento hinted a bow at the King in the mirror and went back to packing. "But be honest, you do not want to leave. You want to stay here your honey-pot."

"Stop calling him my _honey-pot_!" Constanz laughed. He could sense the retort on Memento's lips and said before his brother opened his mouth. "And if you call him my _cream_-_pie_ I'll seriously considering banishing you."

"Uh… so edgy today," Memento teased and approached the king. He bent down to place his face next to Constanz' and smirked. "Didn't get enough wild warrior last night?"

"Memento!" Constanz tried not to laugh. "If you continue I'll ruin my painted face."

Memento laughed as well and placed a kiss on Constanz' headpiece. The king didn't feel anything though his giant wig but the gesture reached him just the same. He padded his brother on the hand and went back to business.

"Anyway," Memento said, the smile slowly fading from his lips. "What is my task in the galactic centre?"

"Later," Constanz nodded at Memento with a conspiratorial grin. "I have to arrange something first."

"Oh? That sounds promising. Just another question, why can you not dress in your own chambers? It is still occupied by another?"

"What's the matter with you today?" Constanz shook his head slightly in bewilderment. "Or, are you expecting lady visit?"

"Very funny."

With another wink, Constanz went back to his disguise. He wondered if Memento was right. Maybe he really didn't want to leave. Maybe he preferred to stay with his new husband? It was egoistic and true to a certain point.

Life became easier since Mereel knew about his secrets. It was a win on both sides. Constanz would sleep with clear conscience knowing that he didn't have to lie to his husband anymore, as Mereel didn't have to suffer the humiliation as a slave. Without his secret identity, Constanz could take Mereel anywhere. They even spent time in the royal chambers though none of them liked those facilities. But as the war-planning progressed, Constanz' spare time became valuable.

Being close to each other also provided Constanz with many other clues. He noticed that Mereel always paid extra attention when he spoke of the war. It made him speculate about Mereel's past and previous employments. Unlike Memento, Constanz was certain that Mereel hadn't had a life as a common scum. He was too well informed and too highly educated to be a wild child from Tattooien. Also, Mereel's body told another story. Slaves usually carried scars of wipes and vibro-blades. Mereel on the other hand was marked by blaster-holes and shrapnel. Even the way he fought indicated careful and intense training which could not be gained in the arena. Constanz though, that Mereel would rather suit as a veteran than a mercenary. Despite his young age.

He made a mental note to finally ask Mereel about it. He made this note several time before, but somehow every time his husband's lips touched his, Constanz forgot about his investigations.

His new husband was surprisingly interested in politics and military which confirmed Constanz suspicion about the veteran theses. It pleased him to see that his husband was a smart man and a quick learner. He had arranged lessons of Khunali structure and customs for Mereel so his husband could be prepared to the place on his side. Regardless what Memento though, Constanz was determinate to share his power with his husband.

But for most of the time, they didn't really talk about serious topics. They took long walks on the beach, speaking of sport speeder, tech and even history. They whirled in each other's arms and painted a vivid picture of their future once Constanz' reign was ended before they finally loved each other and fell asleep together.

Constanz loved his life right now.

"You are thinking of him again, are you not?" Memento's voice dragged Constanz out of his memory.

"How do you know?" He was surprised that his brother saw through him. Maybe Memento was developing force skills after all.

"You have a tell." The Count's answer disappointed him. "You always have this grin of your face when your thoughts are with him. Like you are seeing him covered in cream."

"Why does it sound so wrong?" Constanz' sighed heavily and felt his cheeks heat up with a blush.

As he stood up to check his appearance in the mirror, his blush couldn't be seen. He traced his own reflection and nodded with satisfaction. It wasn't Constanz anymore but the King of Khunalis. He felt heavy, buried under all his lush garment and accessories, and straightened his posture to his full height. He had decided that the king should have light blond hair like the most of the Acrimonias. In contrast to Constanz' bronzed skin, the King complexion was pale due to a life in prosperity. He was wearing dark iris lenses now. He had never considered his eyes as an advantage or status of heritage, only as a burden, a window to his true emotions.

Placing his hand under his garment, Constanz made sure that his lightsabers were concealed safely under it. He had learned to move in those unhandy robes but nonetheless, Constanz was always dressed battle-ready underneath. Maybe that was why he preferred rather wide robes in the first place. Thinking of it, he might have a kick for deceptions.

He turned back to Memento as he noticed in the mirror that his brother was observing with his tilted head.

"What?" he asked.

"I have been watching you." Memento started thoughtfully but faltered.

"Yes?"

"You have changed. You have become more… sensual. And emotional."

"I'm aware," Constanz said but had no explanation for it. "What is your point?"

"I wonder if it is good."

"Maybe it's just because I'm in love," Constanz said. Mereel's image filled his head and again, he couldn't hold back the found smile. "I… really love him."

Memento nodded and blinked absently. He briskly walked over to Constanz and caught his arm in a firm grip.

"Con," he said and his eyes pierced through the King. "It's dangerous to be in love with a man so much!"

"Memento!" Constanz snapped, tired of this conversation. "He is the One. He makes me happy!"

"I know," the noble replied. "It's just…. Do you know why our kings and queens are allowed to take two mates? A male _and_ a female. It's an ancient tradition to prevent the supreme ruler from biding himself to a single person."

"What? Kings are not allowed to be monogamous?"

"You know what I'm talking about, be serious!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know, so the line of gods shall not be broken." Constanz recited with annoyance. He had learned that rule when he was crowned a few years ago. That regardless the situation, the king must have an heir. "But Memento, the force does not follow the rule of blood. She chose her children at will."

"I did not mean that," Memento said and paces the room with his hand on his chin. He looked like as if he was remembering something. "Con, listen. If we, those touched by the gods and by that I do not mean strong in the force as you call it. If we, blessed once, if we love a man too much and stay submissive in the relationship, our body will react to the demand of love."

"Say it in basic, please?"

"Your body will chance," Memento said and looked all the sudden embarrassed. "To fit the condition. You know, to carry on our blood."

Constanz burst out laughing. He couldn't believe that he was seriously having this conversation. Or that Memento actually believed those myths.

"You mean that I'll transform into a woman to womb a child!" His laughter went on louder. "You mean that I'll get pregnant!"

"Constanz, do not laugh about the truth."

"Sure! I'll be a good mother!" Constanz pressed his lips together and surprised his giggles. But eventually, he failed. "Please! Those are just stories! You know, to scare us so we won't only take one mate of our gender! So we can have children!"

"They are not just fairy tales, Con!" Memento stayed persistent. "It is in the records of our forefathers."

"Yeah, from hundreds of thousands of years ago!" Constanz snapped and dried the corner of his eyes carefully. "We have no proof! It's an empty warning that drives us into fear. Though our fear, we allow this legend to survive and gain weight."

"It is not only a mystical theory." Memento insisted. "It is dangerous."

"I would rather consider it a gift."

"Constanz, I have warned you. You must bed your wife."

"No." Constanz' laughter was gone at one. _It's going to be one of those conversations!_

"You kingdom is at danger as long as you are without heir!"

"Oh, don't worry about my heir."

"I know you have a ward. But he is not of your blood. Before you say anything I'm aware that you mandalorians don't care about blood. But we do. He is not touched. Do you want another king like your uncle for Khunalis?"

"My friend," Constanz said and placed a gloved hand on Memento's shoulder. "Just trust your King. This time he knows what he is doing. Now, come with me."

Although he didn't say so, his tone was clear enough for Memento to understand that this was the end of the conversation. Memento called it his _King's tone_. At one, the noble snapped back and bowed humbly.

"As you wish, Your Grace." Memento followed as Constanz left the room behind and walked down toward the great hall.

"What is your intention, Your Majesty?"

"You will see. I have thought about this for a while now. It is time to reveal it."

They stopped at a black door and Constanz nodded. Memento went forth and knocked exactly three times. The wings swung open and the king entered. The throne-hall seemed empty when it was not filled with nobles. Only a small gathering stood below the steps and their faint conversions died out as Constanz strutted towards his throne. He looked down at them and recognized every one present. They were all high-ranking aristocrats, born high enough to be in the King's presents without the veil. Though none of them had ever seen Constanz' face, the King still considered them highly dangerous.

In Constanz' peripheral site, he followed Memento's steps and smiled as he saw that his brother remained at Mereel's side. For the split of a second, his gaze met with Mereel's. He wanted to wink at his husband but suppressed it. With grace, Constanz nodded at his queen and sat down. His wife was as beautiful as ever. She sat elegantly in a smaller throne to his left and looked like a jewel in his treasury. A shame that he could never respond her devotion.

The one throne to his right was empty. For a moment, Constanz eyed it with sadness. He promised himself that one say, this place would be filled by the man he loved. That one day, Mereel would hold his hand from that spot and support him as his legal mate.

Constanz nodded to the crowd and the tension eased a little.

"My Lords and My Ladies," Constanz said loudly with his King's voice. "I have summoned you here today to solve the mystery about my heir."

A murmur went through the nobles. May faces lightened up and Constanz felt their bewilderment in the force. It amused him. The Queen's dress rustles as she shifted her weight in her small throne. She was just as surprised as all the others and mentally, Constanz congratulated himself. _They thing I've finally slept with Menalis._ Maybe, he enjoyed shocking the nobles just a little too much.

"Count Memento of house Acrimonia, Lord of Seegeto, please step forwards." Constanz demanded.

Memento, as shocked as all the others including Mereel, did as the King commanded. Though his movement didn't show his tension, he radiated anxiety inside the force. Memento stopped as he reached the slop of the stairs and bowed low.

"Count Memento, my brother." Again, a murmur went through the nobles. "Hereby, I name you the hand of the king _and_ my rightful heir to the throne. Are you willing to carry this burden?" Constanz forced back a chuckle as he sensed Memento's shock. Maybe he had overdone it today.

Memento sank to one knee and his voice trembled as he spoke. "It is my honour, Your Majesty."

"Then rise, my brother, and take your rightful place at my side." Constanz made a gesture and pointed at the chair beside him reserved for the king's hand. This particular chair had stood empty for three years now after Constanz' removed the hand of his uncle. He hadn't needed a hand. But the perspective of govern a realm while fighting a war demanded people he could share his power with.

Slowly, Memento stood up and walked to his assigned place. He was so frightened and shattered he even missed the chance to give Constanz his usual disapproving, evil glare.

"You Majesty," came a voice from the crowd.

"Count Alectu Latus!" The Lord-speaker proclaimed.

Constanz sighed mentally but nodded. The young man that emerged from the small crowd looked so much like his father, Constanz could barely conjure any found thoughts about him. His slender face and blond hair was as annoying as his father's had been. But prejudice wasn't something Constanz could afford.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, is this decision wise?" The blond man's voice was full of sneer. "For we all know that Count Memento's heritage is more than questionable."

"And what questions do you have, Count Latus?" Constanz replied. He seriously hoped that Memento wouldn't feel too offended.

"I dare not repeat them, Your Majesty, for the shame might be overwhelming for the Hand of the king." The meaning in Count Latus' voice was clear to the crowd. A low murmur again interrupted the silence and Constanz felt the mood in his brother shift.

"Are you calling my mother a liar, My Lord?" Memento made no effort to hide his anger. Constanz knew that Memento was offended easily of it came to the honour his lovely mother.

"No, My Lord." Latus replied with a very sweet voice. "I am merely calling her a whore."

_Oh, Shab!_

Indignation aroused among the nobles. Though Memento wasn't of high status before, the house of Seegeto was still popular.

"You dare?" Memento hissed.

"Well, My Lord, how else could you explain your existence?" Latus smirked.

"Enough." Constanz said calmly. Though Constanz didn't raise his tone, his dark voice still roared through the hall like thunder. "I do not tolerate such impudence in my hall. Count Latus, Memento _Acrimonia_ is my brother and my hand. He speaks with my voice and act with my favour. You insult him, you insult me."

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon. But without being rude…."

Constanz raised a hand to silence him. "Count Latus, already your father had strained my forbearance. I expect you not to follow in his footsteps. You may retrieve."

Count Latus bowed low and with anger inside him. He left the throne room without a further word. Many nobles turned to watch Latus leave in silence as Constanz didn't let the count out of his eyes until he disappeared in the distance. No one raised his voice again because everyone could sense that the King was not up to a discussion.

"My Love." The Queen shifted in her seat and spoke to Constanz with low voice. "I do not dare question the origin for you decision, but may I remind you that my Brother Ambrosio is your rightful heir."

"Ambrosio is my ward, not my heir. I had none, until now."

"My Love," the queen pleaded.

"My Lady, I appreciate your concern for your brother's future, but my decision is final." Constanz remarked politely to his Queen and turned to face all the others again. "My Lords and My Ladies, in Count Acrimonia's veins flows the blood of my father. The blood of our gods. He is as noble and honourable as I am. He will be the one to carry on the house of Acrimonia. I want you all to treat him as his title deserves him. As my heir and the hand of the king."

Again, Constanz used this certain final tone to end this discussion. "Good day, My Lady." He added and stood up.

As he walked back to his private entrance, Constanz caught Mereel's eyes and winked. His husband understood the hint and followed. Constanz was fully aware of his actions and smiled because everything was going as planned. When the three of them reached the chambers in the back, Constanz laughed.

"You' have summoned them all here just to tell then _this_?" Memento still looked pale. His shock was slowly transforming into anger and strangely, it amused Constanz.

"It was important, wasn't it?" Constanz snorted casually and pulled Mereel closer for a kiss. "Don't you like your new title?"

Constanz let himself fall into an armchair and pulled his annoying headpiece form his head. He scratched the back of his head through his dark hair and smiled. Mereel joined him and sat down on his armrest.

"You should have told me this before!" Memento snapped. Now, Constanz could sense fear in his brother. The circumstances considered, he couldn't blame him.

"You would have refused."

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Sure!" Constanz shrugged; relieved that he could so much as move his head again. "I defended your honour."

"You exposed the Queen in public."

"You lost me," Mereel interrupted. Constanz knew that despite his excellent learning skills, his husband still wasn't completely familiar with the courtly wording yet.

"He openly admitted that he would never join with her!" Memento's explanation sounded more like accusation. "He said that my child would become king after me! Constanz, this is bad! You may have annulled the marriage as well!"

"That I'll do."

"What?" Mereel gasped

"_Excuse me?_" Memento's eyes went wide.

"Well, I sent a note to her this morning. I will annul this marriage if she likes or not. Why should I stay married to her? I have a husband. No reason to occupy her if I don't want her. She should have the right to find love."

"She is important."

"For what?" Constanz challenged. "So his family is my side? They have nothing of use to me. No troops and no power. Only a good name."

"They have friends. Allies. Do you want your whole family against you?"

"They are not my family," Constanz said coldly. He had never considered them family. For a mandalorian, he chose his family for his own. "Besides, who else do I need? I have you."

"Constanz, we are just two men!" Memento pointed out.

"I'm not totally useless, you know?" Mereel threw in.

"Mereel, it's not something you could just beat into a pile." Memento lectured. "If they plot against us, there is little we could do."

"They won't dare," Constanz said with certainty. "Not as long as Ambrosio is in my custody."

"You are holding a child hostage?" Mereel wondered out loud.

"Kind of. But it's not like I'm treating him poorly." Constanz took a deep breath and exhaled. "I understand your concern, Memento. But dangerous time is coming. If something happens to me, I don't want a four-year-old on the throne. He is vulnerable. Too many whispered could poison his mind. I want you to be king if I shall perish."

"Constanz…." Memento sighed heavily.

"I won't have a child of my own blood," Constanz said and glanced up at Mereel. His husband squeezed his hand and Constanz grinned agonised. The stories Memento mentioned earlier was completely forgotten by now. "So _you_ will have to carry on our line."

"I am a bastard." Memento fixed his eyes on the floor. The trace of shame surrounded his features and anger rose inside Constanz.

"And you are a son of my father!" His voice was more powerful than he had intended. At least, Memento raised his head and faced him again. "When you return from Coruscant, I will instruct you in the way of the force. When time is right, you will take my place on the throne."

"What?" Memento blinked. "You want me to be king? I thought it would only happen if you fell… in war." When Memento seemed to realize what Constanz had implied. "What are you planning?"

"You would be a better king what I am. You are born here and you understand these people. And you are the first born, the throne should be yours. If _buir_ had known about you, you would have become king."

"What do you have in mind?" Mereel asked, searching Constanz' eyes for an answer. "Do you want to abdicate?"

Constanz stood up and face his two trusted people. He stretched his limps and said casually. "I'll be leading the fleet when we attack Coruscant."

"You don't!" Memento hissed.

"I know Coruscant better than anyone else. I know the senate building by heart. When I was a padawan, my master and I went in and out all the time. If anyone shall face the Jedi protecting the chancellor, it shall be me."

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Mereel seemed concerned. "Assassinating the chancellor is not something you approach without thinking it through."

"My resolution is firm." Constanz proclaimed. "Three month from now, our fleet would be circling the Galactic City. With me leading them. Turst me, my friends, I know what I am doing."

"Have you even served on a ship?" Mereel asked.

"No, that's why I'll be leading the landing troop."

"This is insane!" Memento murmured. "What are you not telling us? Why are you sending me to Coruscant?" The frustration memento was broadcasting appeared as black slides in the force. His brother was so on edge Constanz admired him for not shouting.

"You have to meet with a deserted clone for me. He has construction plans of the republic fleet. He's selling them to me." Constanz revealed and pulled out a credit-chip from under his robes.

"Why Coruscant? It would be safer on another planet." Memento remarked.

"He could be invisible among the clones in Galactic City."

"And you trust a deserter?" Memento raised an eye-brow.

Constanz chuckled. "I don't trust anyone I do business with. But so far, I trust a slave that wants to see his old masters fall." Constanz grinned and tossed the credit-ship to Count caught it from the air and both his brows went high.

"Two millions?"

"Those are good plans." Constanz said with a grin.

"You are buying information in preparation for the war." Mereel analysed. "I guess you'll need more than just the construction plans."

"I have what I need. This is the last piece of the puzzle."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Memento sat down on his bed, shaking his head in disbelieve. "When have you started?"

"What do you think I was doing all the time?" Constanz challenged with a nudge of his chin. "Practicing free jumping?"

"Oh gods…."

"Constanz," Mereel was right in front of Constanz now. If they weren't in the middle of such an important briefing, he would have grabbed his husband and kissed the hell out of him.

"Why do you want to kill the supreme chancellor?" Mereel asked. "And bring down the Jedi? Are you sure it is right?"

"Because it is wrong." Constanz replied. "This whole war is wrong. Chancellor Palpatine has been ruling for too long. No single man should have such power."

"What's about you, then? You are a supreme ruler, not even elected like Palpatine. You are a single man and yet you wield such power."

Mereel's word didn't offend Constanz but it was still not easy to realize that his husband despised his title. Constanz snorted with a smile. He lowered his head, raised his hand to his chin, and gave voice to his thoughts.

"When I claimed the throne, I've been seduced by the possibility this position grand me with. By now, I realized my purpose. This power has been laid in my hands to do the right thing."

"Which is?" His husband asked, rather curious than demanding.

"To end this war. I can to this, Mereel. I know I can."

"By killing the Chancellor of the Republic and destroying the Jedi Order?" Mereel wondered.

"I don't want to destroy the order. I'm only thinking that they need a change of leadership. And yes," Constanz' voice became firm and serious again. "The Chancellor must be removed."

"How could you be so sure?" Mereel placed a hand on Constanz' forearm and squeezed.

"I have seen it." Constanz exhaled deeply to calm his own mind. For a short moment the images the force had shown him emerged from the depth of his mind. The vivid images flashed, reminding him of his fate and then vanished.

"I have seen it in the force." When Constanz spoke, he kept his eyes shut and his voice low. "Remember the vision I told you about? There was more. I saw a galaxy ruled by a single man that allied with the dark side. A world involved in endless war and pain. A world with no light, no love, no hope. So dark I dare not imagine." Constanz jerked his eyes open. "I cannot let it happen."

Until today, he sometimes still saw those images at night. He remembered how he was thrown out of his sleep with his whole body trembling. He remembered the feeling he had as if all the good had vanished from existence. Regardless how hard he tried, he just could not ignore the call of the force.

Since the first time he saw those images three years ago, Constanz knew that his only task was to prevent this dark future.

"It's quite risky what you're up to." Mereel said at last. "You could die."

Constanz gathered himself mentally. When he inhaled he felt the suspense, the frustration and desperation around him. He sensed the life within his husband and his brother. He cherished them and savoured them. But when he exhaled, he let go of them. He let go of his personal goals and his selfishness. He let go of fear and tasted only peace.

"What is my life compared to billions of others?" Constanz said. "If I could save a whole generation by giving up my life, I will do it gladly."

"Sacrifice yourself?" Memento finally snapped out of his mental crisis.

"Constanz," Mereel pleaded. "Rethink it. It's not too late."

"No, Mereel. I have to do this."

"But what's about the others?" Memento walked up to Constanz and caught his arms. "What about those to die when you attack Coruscant? What about those clone-troopers you want to save so desperately? What about our men?"

"Yes, clones…" Constanz whispered and nodded. "I have thought about this. I know how Jedi approaches violence. They won't open fire unless there's no other way. They will try to stop you, convince you to surrender. In the meantime, I'll be entering the senate building and kill the Chancellor. When he's dead, our troops shall pull back and I go have my chat with our small, green friend."

"And if you don't succeed?" Mereel asked hesitantly.

"You pull back and defend our borders."

"What about you?"

Constanz shrugged and even managed a smile. "Well, if I fail, I would be one with the force already."

"What does that even mean?" Memento pressed on, obviously confused. Apparently, Memento's brain couldn't handle so much information at once. "You mean, _dead_?"

"Listen to me very carefully, my friends," Constanz said, addressing both of them. He didn't want to say it now, that the possibility of his death was very real. But he had to prepare them for what might not be prevented. "If I shall fall, you must carry on what I started. Chancellor Palpatine _must_ be stopped."

He closed his eyes again, fighting with himself to tell then the whole truth. But he couldn't. He couldn't share this burden. He couldn't tell them what else he had seen in his vision. His master had once said that the future was always changing. That our actions defined our next day. So maybe, what he had seen about him and Palpatine might yet be prevented.

"Constanz," Memento's voice was dark and low. Constanz had always found it very comforting. "Don not do it. You do not have to."

Again, Constanz sighed. "Unfortunately, I must. Just promise me that no matter what happens, Khunalis must not fall to enemy hands."

"It's not time for it yet," Mereel interrupted. "You're both thinking too far. There are still a lot to do before we make worst-case plans. Constanz, you have to discuss this with you war-chamber before the decision is final. Besides, the galaxy is in turmoil. Who knows what can happen in the next six months."

That's why Constanz loved Mereel. Not was his husband only intelligent, he was also quick thinking and calm headed. Though he sometimes fell back to violence, Mereel's ability to analyse situation logically was beyond impressive. Sometimes, his words carried such wisdom of war Constanz though he might be worthy of a mandalorian.

"Fine!" Memento growled finally and threw a pile of robs into this trunk. "I'll go to Coruscant. But I still think you are insane!"

"You would have made a good mandalorian!" Constanz joked.

"Oh, spare me your Mando stuff!" Memento grunted and rolled with his eyes. "Before you made me your successor, I was happy with my life!"

* * *

**Do here we go. That's what Constanz thinks. I know that we see a lot of Constanz right now, but don't worry, Mereel isn't forgotten^^**

**Thank you for reading.**

**HeavenOnFire**


	8. Surrender

**A/N: Why not another^^ **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**08.**

**Surrender**

"_For my whole life I have tried to be the woman I should be. I listened and smiled. In my solitude, I often wonder what if I refuse to stay hidden behind dresses and jewels. How will the King act if I surrender to the desire of being myself? I am not the small and little child he married anymore. I am an Acrimonia. I am born to rule. _

_He made a mistake by refusing me."_

_Queen Menalis of House Acrimonia to her handmaiden _

**Breakwater. Khunalis Prime. 257 days ABG**

Twenty-two days had passed since Mereel became a married man. Twenty-two days since he knew about the truth.

In this time, there wasn't one single day the ARC didn't fear about his own life and the success of his mission. Ever since he was aware of his husband's power, Mereel often caught himself wondering if Constanz could read his thoughts.

But his husband was blind to the deception. He fulfilled his promise to Mereel by taking him everywhere. He even discussed his war-plans in front of the former slave. Though Mereel hadn't received any instruction of influencing the King, he often found himself trying to persuade Constanz into submission. He didn't deny that he wanted Constanz to drop his plans. Neither did he deny that it was a selfish intend.

But his husband's resolve was as strong as the rock Breakwater stood on. Mereel realized that Constanz wasn't a social crook. He was actually a charismatic leader. When he talked about his moral standards and his idea for a better world, the spark in his eyes inflamed the room. The enthusiasm in his voice encouraged his generals. It was obvious that those old and loyal men would all die for their king without regret.

If Constanz had stayed a Jedi, Mereel might have liked working with him. Constanz was convincing and motivating. A good soldier and an even better Commander. It turned out that his invasion was thoroughly planned and carefully calculated. Even Khunalis' strength and what they might add to the galaxy wasn't left out. If Constanz wasn't the enemy, Mereel might even follow his order.

That made Constanz highly dangerous.

But what worried Mereel the most at this point wasn't that his husband couldn't be saved but his brother in law. Once Memento reached his destination and met with the said deserter, Mereel's cover would vaporize into thin air.

Although Mereel loved his husband more and more every day, his fear for Constanz overlaid his admiration. From day to day, Mereel found it hard to betray this man. Constanz' intension was noble. His goal was selfless and would benefit both sides. Mereel had no illusion that this war was about good and evil. He had seen too much to believe that the Republic was the light of civilization.

But not betraying Constanz equalled betraying his own brothers and father. Through his moral crisis and hesitation, thousands of clones would die in the battle Constanz had planned. Once the young king had succeeded, havoc might rage across the galaxy with the clone army caught in the crossfire.

Mereel couldn't leave his brothers and comrades to this fade. No matter how much he loved Constanz, his choice was made the moment he was born.

He had to act.

Now.

In that night, Mereel took his husband so merciless Constanz fell asleep afterwards almost immediately. Mereel enjoyed making love to Constanz and he did it very often. But as he walked his path towards his secret hideout Mereel realized that he had just abused the only thing that was really real between him and Constanz. Shame and guild washed over him and overwhelmed him. He tumbled against an old tree in the woods on the Castle's ground and slid down to his heels. For a few minute, Mereel allowed his tears to flow.

He cried for his husband, his lover and his friend. He cried for his brother, father and comrades. In the end, he cried for himself. How much did he wish that life could be different. Now that he had seen what the world had to offer, how could he not desire it? Now that he knew what love felt like, how could he let it go?

Conviction and logic was his anchor. Mereel held on to it like a drowning man to driftwood. He bit back his anger and his hurt. He rose to his feet and sought his secure hunter's cabin in the woods.

When he closed the door behind him, his tears were dry and his heart empty. He pulled out his comlink and opened the secure channel. A ghostly blue figure appeared in his palm and Mereel's mood lightened. Again, tears filled his eyes. The familiar and welcoming sight of his brother chased the dark clouds in his mind away.

"My brother," Mereel whispered. "Ordo!"

The miniature of the clone-captain waved. The red stripes on his armours appeared as dark blue, but the image on Ordo in his white armour with shoulder attachment and kama was as vivid as Mereel's love to Constanz. The Captain removed his helmet and Mereel looked into a face identical to his own.

"_Mer'ika, ner'vod! Su'cuy gar!_" Ordo too was close to tears. "Mereel, my brother! You're alive! Your reports are very unsettling!"

"Will the Republic take action?" Mereel wasted no time. "Will the fleet engage?"

"That depends of the Jedi." Ordo replied. "Tell me about this Memento."

Mereel reported everything he had learned. Though he had mentioned every detail in his report, a personal briefing was always better to analyse the situation. He expressed his concern about his own cover and as he had thought, Ordo understood him perfectly.

"I'll have him intercepted. He will not meet with that deserter." Ordo promised. "Current force level?"

"Sixty-thousand." Mereel reported. "Based two hundred klicks sound of the City. Estimated strength in Altis is about two thousand plus five-hundreds royal guards."

"Good. I'm sending the last detail to the Jedi-Council." Ordo pressed something on his data-pad. "I hope they mobilize the fleet fast."

"The faster the better." Mereel urged. "Acrimonia is getting stronger fast. If we want to win this, we'll have to strike before he gets his hundred-thousand men together."

"When will his fleet be delivered?"

"In three weeks. I suggest we engage before that date."

"Good work, Mereel." Ordo grinned. "Now the latest plans to me."

With a flip on his thumb Mereel began the transmission. All the plans and codes he had gathered would be with Ordo in a few minutes. If he die now, someone other could come finish his job. But Mereel would rather finish it himself. After all, a Null-ARC was hard to kill.

"How are you?" he asked finally now the most important things were discussed. "How's _buir_?"

"We're fine. Prudii got himself a nasty fracture, but nothing serious. We miss you! Kal'buir is going through the roof for a bit. He's with the Jedi right now. Lighting a fire under their _shebs_. He thinks you've been away for too long."

Though Ordo said only the truth, Mereel still had the feeling that he had let his father down. If he hadn't let himself be distracted, he could have finished this job sooner.

"How are you?" Ordo asked.

"Nervous," Mereel answered truthfully and wiped back his long hair. Talking with his brother was calming and reassuring. He told Ordo everything. From his experience in the arena to the decadent life in the Castle. The only truth he kept for himself was Constanz' identity and that they were married. Though he trusted his brother more than any other man, he still didn't want to bother Ordo with every embarrassing detail of his infatuation.

When Mereel started talking about the secret tunnel underneath the palest, Ordo held up a hand to silence him. A big smiled appeared on his brother's face and he ran out of the recording radius. When he came back, Ordo's grin was even wider.

"Look, _Mer'ika_! Look, who're here!"

The familiar figure Ordo pulled with himself looked just like his brother. Suddenly there wasn't only one clone standing in his palm but two identical ones. The second clone removed his helmet and Mereel's heart jumped.

"A'den," he whispered. "_Osik!_ It's so good to see you!"

"Ordo can't just keep all the fun for himself!" A'den grinned. "Good news, the Jedi made a decision."

"Wow, that was fast!" Mereel breathed with astonishment.

"Yeah, they did it to get rid of _Kal'buir_." Ordo and A'den both laughed. "We are departing 06:00 tomorrow morning. ETA in twelve hours. You'll hold that long?"

"Sure," Mereel grinned. Triumph rose inside him. He made a fist and hit the air without noise. Finally! In lesser than a day, this all would be over. If everything went right, he could be back with the army and be himself again soon. In lesser than a day, he would be home and… might never see Constanz again. Suddenly, a surge of sadness overtook him.

"Hey, _vod'ika_, you're all right?" A'den asked, always the sensitive one about his brother's moods. "Talk to me!"

"There is someone I know…." He trailed off, his tongue paralysed by grief.

"Then get her out of there before we land." Ordo commanded.

"It's not an option I guess. It's…."

Mereel broke off abruptly. From afar, sound of engine filled the night sky. It approached quickly and Mereel hastily ended the holo-transmission. The blue light flashed out and left the ARC in darkness. Though he had secured the cabin, its location was still known to the inhabitants. Whoever was driving that speeder, Mereel was almost certain that he aimed for the Lieutenant's position.

Silently and carefully, Mereel opened the cabin's door. He sneaked out and kept himself to the shadow. Through the trees, a dark speeder descended from the sky. Its colour reflected the moon light and Mereel breathed in sharply.

It was _his_ speeder. Which meant that only one possible person could be in there. Mereel glanced down at the device in his palm. _Come on! Faster! Transmit the data!_

Moving towards the edge of the woods, Mereel slid his comlink into his pocked. He watched the speeder came to a stop in the middle of the grass and a tall man jumped out. It took Mereel only a second to realize what that was.

The young king ran towards him. Constanz' hair was still ruffled from sleep and his night robe flattered in the wind. He was gasping loudly and a shining reflection on his cheeks revealed the tears he had shed.

_How the hell did he find me?_

Running away was pointless now. Constanz certainly knew that Mereel was between the trees. The ARC looked down at his comlink and noticed with relief that the data had been transmitted. Without saying another word to Orde or A'den, Mereel closed the channel.

He rose from the spot he had been crouching and ran at his husband. Mereel caught Constanz in a firm embrace and ran one hand down Constanz' silken hair. His husband looked so hurt Mereel's heart clenched. Trembling with every limp, Constanz sobbed and buried his face in Mereel's shoulder.

"What happened?" Mereel padded the back of Constanz' head, pressing his body again Constanz' as close as possible. "What's wrong? Talk to me!"

Constanz inhaled and tried to contain his sobbing. He glanced at Mereel with emerald eyes and winced. "They're coming." He whispered. "Mereel, they're coming! I've seen them! They'll bring the war to us!"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The Republic!" Constanz sobbed. "The clones! They are close! I've seen them. White armour and T-visors! Mereel, they'll be here soon!"

"Shh…" Mereel comforted the man in his arms. "No, Dear. You dreamed. It's just a bad dream."

_What the hell? How could he know? How much did he see? Does he know who I am? Am I screwed?_

"Jedi don't have bad dreams!" Cosntanz snapped. "We have visions! I can tell a vision from a nightmare! Oh god…. Thousands will die and our City will burn. After all I've planned, they'll find us first!"

Constanz gasped and held on to Mereel's shoulders. "Mereel, you are in danger! You have to go! Leave Khunalis ASAP! Leave as long as you can!"

"What? I'm not leaving!" Mereel refused. Regardless if he was a spook or not, he wouldn't flee light a coward. And he would certainly not abandon Constanz now.

"Yes, you do!" Sometimes, Constanz could sound very demanding. "In a few days maybe, hell will break loose here. I can't fight when I know that you're in danger! Please, do it for me and leave as long as you can!"

"Constanz…."

"No, Mereel! You listen! I still have friends on Mandalore, they'll help you! And when the war's over, I'll come search for you! Please, I beg you, go to safety!" Constanz places a hand on Mereel's cheek and whispered. "Please."

"I can't leave you behind! How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that?" Mereel argued. "I said I would stay to the bitter end!"

"This is not a game!" Constanz winced. "This is not the arena. My Love. This is war!"

Oh, Mereel knew very well what this was. He had seen war for countless times. He knew what he could expect if he stayed here. He knew what it meant to be under siege. In this moment, Mereel hated himself because he knew that it was him who had brought war to his planet. And in the end, the man he betrayed was still trying to save his life.

Suddenly, there was fear again.

_What if Constanz really dies? What if I#ll never see Constanz again? What if this is goodbye?_

"Don't fear for me, My Love," Constanz leaned close and kissed Mereel's shoulder. "I know what it means. I've been to war before and I survived it. It _will_ survive this one. And when it's over, I will find you. It's my job. Come now, please, leave for Mandalore. You'll be safe there."

Mereel didn't ask why Mandalore. How ironic. Mereel had been to Mandalore before. _Kal'buir_ had taken him there and from the moment he set foot on that planet, he knew that he would always call Mandalore home. And of all people, his enemy was sending him there for shelter. He wondered what would be if he wasn't a clone-trooper and Constanz wasn't king. Would they have fallen in love with each other? Would they have a home on Mandalore?

That was a stupid thought. Mereel was not a free man and Constanz no civilian. It couldn't have been different.

"Come on," Constanz said and gently led Mereel to the speeder.

As they walked slowly arm in arm, the sky roared with thunder. The high palest wall casted a long shadow over them and wind blew through their hair. Mereel smelled the summer rain and wondered what this place would look like when the battle ceased. Would the Breakwater that stood of millennia still exist after the bombardment? Would the Dunst Tower still stand? Would anything still be here?

Constanz abruptly stopped in his pace. He held on to Mereel as if he lost his balance. The young king gasped and winced. He trembled and tumbled. Then, Constanz jerked his eyes open and pushed Mereel to the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Make love to me!" Constanz begged with whispering voice. He sounded as if he was fighting tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Sleep with me, Mereel. Please."

"What, now? Here?" Mereel was bewildered. Though they had some semi-public sex before, this was still not Constanz' style. But as Constanz knelt over his lap, lust thrilled through Mereel's body.

"It might be out farewell."

Recognition dawned.

"What did you see?" Mereel gasped. He shook Constanz in his arms and asked again. "Con, what did you see?"

Constanz only put a gentle finger on Mereel's lips and whispered. "Shh… Shh…, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Then Constanz kissed him. First softly, then greedy and at last with his undying passion. Mereel tried to come to words for a few time but Constanz only kissed him and the soldier was again caught in the King's devotion. He felt Constanz' weight on him and something hot and liquid wet his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Love," Mereel said under his breath and moved his hips. "I'll stay with you. Till the bitter end."

Mereel took him right there.

If he didn't know that this world was about to burn in lesser than twenty-four hours, he might have enjoyed this. It made him sad knowing that _was_ their last time.

_But all that matters it now. _

Mereel reminded himself and opened up to the love Constanz presented him with. Eventually, Mereel just couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. With his tears, the summer rain came over Altis and hunted the beautiful City.

The vanguard of the firestorm was warm and mixed with Mereel's tears. In rain, you couldn't tell if it was water or tears. Within its cover, Mereel gave in to his feelings.

He forgot his surroundings. He forgot the time. He forgot his mission and his duties. And for the first time in Mereel's life, he forgot that his was a soldier.

For now, he was only a husband.

Cradled in innocence and under the hunting storm, both men surrendered themselves to love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**HeavenOnFire**


	9. Forgive me, My Love

**A/N: It's been a while. But I'm determinate to continue this story. Slowly, we reach the peak of this story. :-)  
And thanks to all those who follows and comments on this story. Thank you so much! :-*  
**

* * *

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**09.**

**Forgive me, My Love**

"_Are you afraid of nothing?"_

"_I am afraid of a lot of thing. Without fear, I might just be dead."_

_Lieutenant N-7 Mereel and Constanz Pietas Acrimonia_

**Breakwater, Khunalis Prime. 258 days ABG**

"What happened, Genn?" Mereel asked the bronzed slave, who stood in the doorway to the throne room.

The rain in the night had left a thick fog outside the windows as dark clouds blocked the sky. Without sunlight, Breakwater's corridors seemed to be hunted by a shadow. It was as if time stood frozen and laughter was silenced. Tension was in the air and Mereel could feel it in his bones.

"The King lifted the veil and revealed his other identity, My Lord." Genn answered, eyes humbly fixed on the floor.

"How did the nobles react?"

"Not good, My Lord." Genn whispered. "They are disgusted. The word _scum_ fell one or twice."

With a sigh, Mereel walked past the slave. Within the giant hall of marble and gold, many nobles stood gathered, some engaged in whispered conversation, others stared at the throne in disbelieve. Mereel followed their faces and his gaze fell upon the only black figure in the room that didn't fit in at all.

Completely covered by his black mandalorian armour, Constanz sat on the throne, in silence and almost motionless. The only sign of life came from the silvery lightsaber Constanz whirled in one hand, while his other rested peacefully on the golden armrest. The Visor of Constanz' helmet faced a spot on the floor a meter from his foot. But with his face hidden behind it, no one could really tell what the King was really looking at.

Without any runes and glyphs on his plates, Constanz looked astonishingly anonymous. Though the armour was clean and in good shape, the battle damage it had taken was a clear proof of Constanz' violent past. Armed to the teeth, Constanz partook something very pretensions. His image of a usurper was even amplified by the Verpine-rifled leaned against the huge piece of gold he sat on.

Mereel thought that it was more than bold of Constanz to reveal his heritage in such pompous fashion. But Constanz always did have a flair for the dramatic.

In less than a month among these people, Mereel had realized that being a bounty hunter was considered beneath the aristocrat. It wasn't an uncommon reaction, though. In the majority of the galaxy, a mandalorian was still the sign of outlaw. The symbol of brutality.

_So, black it is. Black is the colour of justice. So that is what you fight for._

Mereel again let his gaze wander. The reaction to Constanz' armour was interesting to observe. Some of the nobles glanced up to their king with admiration while others made little effort to hide their revulsion. Some men fumbled their weapon nervously as ladies fanned themselves so fast as if they would faint without the extra air. It was only natural that they would be offended by the idea of a mandalorian sitting of their most desired symbol of power.

But Mereel understood the King. He might even admired Constanz for this move. The King, Mereel's newly married husband wasn't only obviously proud of his origin, but also because there was nothing better in war than a _beskar'gam_. The mandalorian armour made of the special metal called _beskar_ wasn't only light, but perfectly blaster-proof and could even withstand the blow of a lightsaber. Constanz would be stupid not to wear it.

The mood in the crowd shifted and a low murmur emerged as the King stood up from his throne. Constanz clipped his lightsaber back to his belt and slowly removed his helmet. With lava-coloured eyes, the King scanned the gathering. Many gasps emerged as some nobles recognized who he really was; others blinked with awe of seeing their King for the first time.

In his black armour, Constanz appeared bigger and broader. His dark air was brushed back and held by a dark-blue bandana. Without jewellery and strain of hair falling into Constanz' face, Mereel just realized how young his husband really was. Only twenty-two.

Constanz took a step forward while his expression stayed staunch. Though he still looked more like a warlord rather than the King, his posture demanded respect. Realizing it, the nobles bowed and Constanz finally spoke.

"My Lord and My Ladies, Children of Khunalis," Constanz' deep voice spread through the hall. "Today is a black day for our world. With heavy heart stand I now before you, for the age of peace has come to an end."

Constanz paused as the meaning of his word slowly sunk in.

"Long have I evaded bloodshed by refusing the call of the Confederacy," Constanz continued. "For I realized that war would only bring suffering upon us. Long have we thrived in peace. But tonight, the power of my blood has granted me a glimpse of our future. In my dreams, I saw an army darken our sky. I saw battles, which would burn our cities. I saw the rivers turn red and children scream from the ashes."

Again, Constanz paused. If it was for effect or for the gasping nobles to catch their breath, Mereel couldn't say. But he knew that Constanz surely did know how to inflict fear simply my using his words. Eventually, Constanz raised a hand and silence returned.

"After three hundred years, the Republic again will bring war to us! They are close. Many of you might have heard the rumours about me and my aid for the Confederacy. Let me assure you that they are not true. It is a lie the Republic tells their soldier to justify the invasion of our homes. It is a false banner they hide behind to calm their treacherous heart. They call me a traitor. Yet the only thing I longed was to protect you from the false promise of peace!"

The King swallowed and let his gaze wander. His lava eyes pierced through every one of the nobles and the fire in his heart seemed to burn them.

"But do not fear, my friends. We will not become their slaves. I will not allow it." Constanz raised his chin and inhaled visibly. "The blood of my forefathers has warned me about this danger for I could take necessary precautions. As I speak to you, our army is gathering beyond the City walls. We will not be defeated! We will not be conquered for young men like me will always be ready to fight and die for our civilization!"

Constanz raised one arm and the rifle to his left levitated into his palm. He closed his gloved fingers around the weapon and thrust it into the air.

"For our freedom and for justice, I say: let them come! As long as we stay brave, _we will push them back!_"

Cheers roared across the hall. The dark clouds that hung above them opened suddenly and allowed a strain of light to enter the hall. The particles in the air were visible for a moment and it looked like as if golden dust fell upon the nobles. It was a magnificent sight, which only lasted for a few seconds. Yet its beauty somehow conjured a flame that amplified Constanz' speech.

When the cheers faded slightly, an older man in military uniform stepped forward and bowed. The Lord Speaker beside Constanz again stamped his staff in the floor and proclaimed the older man's name. Constanz' lava-eyes found the noble and nodded.

"Ten-thousand battle-ready men are waiting for orders outside the City. Five thousand inside Altis has reported in for duty, Your Majesty. Every one of my men including myself is ready to die in your service."

Again, thundering applause roared.

"Thank you, General. You bravery honours me, yet I hope it is not necessary." Constanz nodded while a few ladies chuckled. "Evacuate Altis immediately. When the republic troops land, I want as few civilians on the street as possible. And that includes you, My Lords and My Ladies. As long as you are not part of our military, please leave the City and seek shelter."

Mereel again had to bow to Constanz' ability at motivate people. Though he didn't like the content of that speech, he didn't deny its power to raise faith. Silently, the former slave sneaked out the hall as the King talked to his nobles. No matter how much he loved Constanz, Mereel had to warn his brothers.

Khunalis Prime had a strong planetary shield-system that was installed inside the City. From what Mereel found out, landing would become very, very difficult once the Shield was up. If it was up to Mereel to plan the battle, that planetary shield-system would be the first to take out. For a second the former slave wondered if he should take matter into his own hands. Maybe he would have time to sneak to the facility and sabotage its systems.

But he had to warn the fleet first. Without haste, Mereel walked down the corridor he knew by heart. He tried not to look conspicuous and opened the door to an empty salon as if he only needed a moment alone. Once he made sure that this room wasn't monitored, Mereel opened the secure channel.

"Fleet, come in. This is ARC-Lieutenant Mereel, please come in." Mereel whispered and tried hard to hide the impatience in his voice.

"Lieutenant Mereel, nice to hear from you." A clone-voice said a second later. "This is Commander Gett from the _Redeemer_. Please report."

"Sir, level of force has changed. Five thousand are in the City and further ten waiting outside." Mereel reported. "The Khunali knows that we are coming. They are already evacuating the City. I repeat: they know we are coming."

"Copy that, Lieutenant." Commander Gett said calmly. "Position of the King?"

"Here in the palest. My cover is still intact. I'm with him. ETA?"

"Main fleet arrives in six hours," Gett said. "Our vanguard will arrive in five."

"They'll have the shield up by then!"

"Delta Squad is on its way. They'll coordinate with me and destroy the shield as we leave the hyperspace."

"Oh, that's good." Mereel nodded. "How's the plan?"

"I will lead the main landing force," Gett said. "Captain Ordo will lead a company through the tunnels. You rendezvous with him on the ground and arrest the king. Repeat: Arrest! Not eliminate."

"Copy that, Commander."

"Good luck, Lieutenant! Gett out!"

Mereel let out a breath. He didn't realize that he was holding it. He felt relieved as the message went out. It was always like that. Knowing that Ordo was on his way was reassuring. And you could always rely on Delta Squad. Without the shield, Khunalis would fall within hours.

For a moment, Mereel thought about telling Ordo the truth, but decided against it. It was a secret he wanted to keep hidden as long as possible although he couldn't really explain why. Maybe it was because he wanted to save Constanz at some point. Sneak the king off planet before it was too late. To do that, Mereel had to tag Constanz' steps in the coming hours. He couldn't afford to lose the king in the fog of war. And he didn't want to say goodbye to his husband just yet.

The truth about his own identity tortured him. He wondered what Constanz might do once he found out. Would he kill Mereel without hesitation or would he be broken-hearted and surrender himself? Mereel didn't want to reveal that secret at any time. It was not that Mereel was ashamed of his origin. He just wanted to spare Constanz the taste of betrayal.

Gathering himself, Mereel forced his thoughts towards the upcoming battles. As soon as the fleet arrived, everything would change. Gett's troops would take various important emplacements around the city as Ordo moved in from the tunnels. Mereel hoped that Constanz wouldn't be foolish enough to engage Ordo. In that case, Mereel wasn't sure who would win.

Sneaking back to the throne room, Mereel remained at the side door. He listened carefully and memorized very detail, so he could pass them on to his brothers in time. The more Ordo knew the faster the battles would be over. Every minute was valuable in war because every minute, Constanz could be killed.

When the king ended, he nodded to the aristocrats and walked past Mereel without a word. The ARC followed, wondering what was going inside his husband.

Constanz looked so different today. Without his garment and gems, he didn't look like a noble, let alone a king. Mereel tried to search for details that would reveal Constanz' other identity but found none. Constanz paced through the corridor with brisk walk as if he wasn't wearing full armour but only a thin layer of silk. He moved so naturally the term _second skin_ came into Mereel's mind.

In Constanz' holster, Mereel saw two blasters he couldn't identify. No doubt they were specially made since the ARC could recognize about any modern weapon. With every move, Constanz two identical lightsabers dangled from his belt. Though many Mandos carried lightsabers as trophies, Constanz' didn't seem out of place. They belonged to him and the connection could even be seen by bare eyes.

Suddenly, Mereel realized that this was Constanz' true self. This was a man who had been running across battlefield for his whole life. A man who lived to fight.

"You look good in armour," Mereel said just for the sake of saying something.

Constanz gave him a tight smile and knocked on his chest plate with his free hand. "Mandalorian iron. There's nothing better in the galaxy."

He stopped abruptly and turned to face Mereel. His expression went from firm to concerned. "I can sense your fear," he whispered. "You are afraid of the end."

"I'm not afraid of death." Mereel retorted, a little offended.

"I didn't say death. Just the end. I can sense your frustration. You don't know how this is going to end." Constanz looked down and seemed to be thinking for a moment. "The future is not certain, I will pull through. But now, we have to make sure you get off planet before I raise the shield."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes, you are!" Constanz said with resolve. His violet eyes glistened and slowly turned yellow.

"I'm staying!" Mereel persisted. "You cannot force me to go."

"Believe me, I can!" Constanz challenged. For a moment he looked murderous, as if he would knock Mereel out and drag him to a shuttle personally. Then his expression softened for a bit. "I know you want to stay, but…."

"No but! I'm not leaving!" Mereel almost shouted. "You will not persuade me into abandoning my husband! We share everything, remember? I can't flee like a coward while you risk your life! I have the…."

"All right, all right!" Constanz shouted and laughed. "Every minute you're here I'll die of worry, but never before has a Mando prevented his husband from going to war." Constanz swung the rifle from his back and placed it in Mereel's hand. "Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Thank you!" Mereel nodded and felt guilty again by using Constanz' trust.

"Hey, and if you break my verpine I'll break you!"

"Like you could." Mereel teased.

Joking didn't make the time easier. Now, they just waited.

Four hours turned into four days, four months and even four years. Mereel stocked up on ammo and recalibrated his rifle. Though they had their hands full, time just didn't seem to pass.

In the throne room, an improvised command centre was built. Young officers stood by the consoles and worked with nervous hands. Even the old, aristocrat generals who gathered around the holo-table didn't seem experienced. Mereel knew that they hadn't really fought before and that they hadn't fired a shot in years.

He pitied them. He at least had his whole life time to prepare for war. Though the clone-troopers were vastly outnumbers, their combat expertise made them as valuable as ten of the Khunali.

Only the king didn't seem nervous. Standing in front of a giant window, Constanz watched Altis being evacuated. Millions of people streamed out of their homes, packed with their most precious belongings. The traffic collapsed first. As speeders filled the sky in every direction, chaos broke loose.

When new storm clouds covered the sky, the stream of fleeing people became a river of sparkling light. Half an hour ago, the planetary shield was activated. Its grid appeared as huge triangles and overlaid the entire sky with a shimmering orange. This whole time, Constanz hadn't said a word. He didn't move but only frowned. Though he seemed calm, the ARC didn't miss that Constanz' hands were shaking slightly.

"It's going to be all right," Mereel said, trying to comfort his husband.

"They are my responsibility. They are all my children." Constanz frowned deeper. "What if I fail?"

"You are a good commander." Mereel answered.

"I haven't been to war for many years."

"You have trained."

"You know very well that it is not the same."

"Are you afraid?" Mereel asked.

Constanz pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed Mereel his trembling palm. "Apparently." He sighed. "What does it mean?"

"That you're not stupid. Only a fool faces battle without fear."

"She's not with me today." Constanz suddenly changed the subject.

"Who?"

"The force."

"Oh."

"And I'm worried about Memento." Constanz glanced down at the comlink in his hand. He stared at if it he wanted to make it blink by sheer power of will. "I sense a disturbance in the force. I fear that he is in trouble."

"I'm sure he's alright."

"He should have checked in two hours ago."

"He'll be okay." Mereel lied. He had no doubt that Mememto had been intercepted. Though his warning went out late, Ordo wouldn't let him down. "Don't worry. He's way safer on Coruscant right now."

"Yeah." Constanz nodded and turned. He walked back to the command centre and called up the defence positions around the castle. While Constanz was busy with strategy, Mereel took time to check his crono. Delta Squad must be at the shield generator by now. Mereel had no doubt that the _Redeemer_ was waiting in Khunali space. It could happen any time now.

Abruptly, Constanz tumbled. He brought his hands up to his tempers and shook his head violently. If Mereel didn't catch him, the king would have fallen to the floor. Constanz face was contorted. He pressed his eyes closed and his lips formed a thin line. When he jerked his eyes open, his gaze was fogged. Constanz shook his head again and supported his weight on the holo-table.

"They are here!" He gasped. "Raise all defences! _Now!_ Direct more energy to the shield! Send out the fighters!"

But too late. Just in that moment, ground shook under their feet as thunder burst the silence. Dust rained down from the ceiling and the sky began to clear.

Mereel ran to the window and saw the chaos emerge. With every second passed, screams from the City grew louder. In the distance, a pillar of fire spread to the air and Mereel knew that it had started.

Giant triangular star ships appeared in the sky. Half hidden behind clouds, the star destroyer _Redeemer_ looked strangely peaceful. But the vision was only an illusion. Dozens of gunships descended and flew over him in formation. They shot down the few Khunali fighters that just launched with ease and vanished. Burning debrief rained down from the sky and crashed into the castle walls. It exploded in a ball of fire and again, the ground shook.

When Mereel turned around, the command centre was full of people. Constanz stood at the holo-table and barked orders. Listing to them and understanding them, Mereel realized that they would make the lives of the landing party very difficult.

A com-officer gasped. Mereel had never seen someone paling so fast.

"Sir," his voice trembled with fear. "My Lord."

"Yes!" A general replied sharply.

"They have a Jedi! He broke through the front barrier and is heading for the front gate."

"What?" Constanz snapped. "_Osik!_ All right, secure all entrances! I'll go deal with the Jedi."

"Your Majesty, it's too dangerous." A mid-aged general stepped out. "I'll go."

"I will, too." Another noble volunteered.

Mereel admired these men's courage but pitied their foolishness.

Constanz didn't even turn around. "My Lord, neither do you carry armour of beskar nor a lightsaber. This is my expertise."

Mereel was already running after Constanz when he realized the danger of his position. He was on the Khunali site. On the king's site. Ordinary clone-trooper fighting the war might not even know that they had an agent on the ground. If he wasn't recognized as a clone quick enough, he might just get himself killed.

"Mereel," Constanz shouted as they sprinted towards the front gate. Again, ground shook beneath their feet. Constanz jumped out of the way as a window burst to their left. "_Osik!_ What are they up to? Do they want to bombard my city?"

"Constanz, watch out!" Mereel cried.

Constanz didn't even slow down. He waved once with his hand and the giant piece of rubble changed its course and crashed against a column. As more wreckage was blown inside due to the bombardment outside, Constanz ignited his lightsaber.

Seeing a black mandalorian with a blue blade was odd. But in a moment like this Mereel was glad that his husband had such a powerful weapon.

"Mereel," Constanz shouted as the path to the front gate was clear again. "You watch my six! But stay in cover!"

Slowly, the front entrance came into view. The Breakwater might have withstood weather and time, but it had never been exposed to the bombardment of modern weapons. The golden gate was blown open, black scorch marks against the yellow surface. In the hall, windows had shattered, glass covering the marble floor. The once shining foyer was now filled with ashes and rubble.

Constanz cursed and hung his lightsaber back to his belt. "Mereel, hide." Constanz commanded as his drew his blasters.

This time, the ARC obeyed. And not a second too soon.

In front of them, a big Jedi slowly emerged from the steps that resembled little of its former glory. The Jedi threw back his hood and raised his chin to greet Constanz, who waited in the frame of the giant gate. The green skin of the Rodian was dusted with war. His robe was scorched, but other than that, the Jedi showed no sign of injury.

Behind the leading Jedi, two clone troopers went into crouch with their rifles aimed at Constanz. Judging by the sound, Mereel assumed more of the squad was fighting below. The Rodian let his gaze wander for a moment before he fixed his glare on Constanz. If the Jedi was surprised to see a mandalorian waiting for him, he didn't show it.

"Lay down your weapon, Bounty Hunter." The Rodian Jedi demanded. "We can solve this peacefully."

For a moment, Constanz hesitated. He holstered his blasters and nodded. Mereel was surprised by the King's move and wondered if the Jedi was using Mind-trick on his husband.

"I'm listening." The King said.

"This is not your war, Bounty Hunter." The Rodian spoke with coruscanti accent. "Step aside."

"That is not going to happen!" Constanz replied.

"One last time, Bounty Hunter! Lay down your weapon and I shall accept your surrender." Though the Rodian gave Constanz the chance to avoid violence, Mereel could see that the Jedi itched for confrontation. Maybe he even wanted a fight.

"Are you authorized to discuss terms with me." Constanz asked.

"The surrender is unconditional." The Rodian replied and Mereel winced. No chance in hell would Constanz accept that.

But to Mereel's surprise, Constanz raised both his hands and stretched them aside from his body. "Come and get me." He whispered.

The Jedi nodded satisfied and the two clone trooper walked up to arrest the black mandalorian. But in the moment their hands were about to touch Constanz, two silvery cylinders flew to the Kings palms. Two columns of pure light awakened with a humming sound. The clone-troopers weren't quick enough and with two synchronized slashes, two of Mereel's brothers fell.

"No!" The Rodian Jedi shouted and raised his lightsaber in a defensive posture. The green light was reflected in the Rodians big eyes and he narrowed them. He looked to the dead bodies of the two clone trooper and hissed. "So be it!"

In the split of a second, the fight began.

The Rodian ran at Constanz with super-human speed. With a loud crack, the lightsabers met in the air, filling the entrance with white light. It was common knowledge that Jedi didn't like Mandalorians and that the Mandalorians hated Jedi. In this case today, the hatred was mutual. Both warriors today seemed to have personal reasons for battling each other.

Mereel had never seen a duel between Jedi before. He couldn't deny that it was beautiful. Both men moved with such smoothness and grace, they seemed to dance rather than fight. It was as if their attacks and counterattacks were choreographed, synced to each other. Their blades met only each others, never the opponent. They dodged as if they knew when or where the next attack would land. The ferocity and elegance in this fight was truly amazing.

But within short time, Mereel noticed that Constanz's blows seemed to be more lethal. He didn't aim for the Rodian's limps as the Jedi did with him. Constanz aimed to kill. Beyond that, Mereel was certain that Constanz didn't care about any rules of lightsaber duelling.

As Mereel thought, Constanz soon drew on his favourite melee-techniques. As the two parties crossed swords again, Constanz lunged with his helmeted head and thrust down with a loud crack, meeting the Rodian's skull. He used the momentary confusion of his foe and buried his plated knee deep in the Jedi's belly. Then, he swung his gauntlet, meeting the Rodian's jaw with his reinforced elbow.

The Rodian Jedi tumbled back and spat green blood on the floor. He shook his head, trying to recover from his recent trauma. It was a perfect moment for Constanz to finish his foe, but the King only surrounded the Jedi, lightsabers ready at hand.

"You disappoint me, Master Jedi." Constanz sneered. "I expected more from a knight like you."

"You are trained in the art of swordplay!" The Rodian gasped, staling time to regain his battle stance.

"Surprise!"

"Whose weapons are you carrying, murderer?"

Of course, the Jedi assumed Constanz killed one and took his weapons as trophies. It wasn't unusual but rather a common habit among the mandalorian bounty hunters. Little did the Jedi know that Constanz had constructed those lethal weapons on his own and knew to weld them perfectly.

"Come and find out." Constanz sounded emotionless and dangerous. He crossed his blade in front of his face by crossing his arms in front of his chest. In that moment, Mereel thought that a threatening energy was gathering around the black Mando.

The Jedi though, didn't seem to notice it. He leapt high, lightsaber raised high above his head. He too seemed to levitate rather than falling. But as he closed in on Constanz, the King uncrossed his blade and an invisible force caught the Jedi. The Rodian flew across the hall and bounced hard against the rubble. If a Rodian could bleach, Mereel knew now what it looked like. The Jedi pulled himself to his feet and gasped.

"Who are you?" His big eyes widened even more.

"One that hasn't lost his way." Constanz replied, approaching the Jedi with steady pace. "Lay down your weapon, Jedi. I do not wish to kill you. But I will if you choose to oppose me."

"You are a _Sith_!" The Jedi spat. "Disguised as a bounty hunter!"

"I am more than you can imagine!" The King boasted.

"You cannot win!" Now, the Jedi sounded determined. But at the same time, there was another tension to his voice. "The shadow cannot overpower the light. The Force is with me."

"You are blind, Jedi." Constanz said with revulsion. "Lay down your weapon, this is not your fight."

"Never!" The Jedi gasped again. "I swore to defend the republic and I will or die trying."

"Foolish mantra!" Constanz spat. "Join me and I can show you the light. The truth and real freedom."

"I will not betray the Republic as you have!" The Rodian took a deep breath and stood defensive. Mereel knew, that this Jedi would rather die than join Constanz.

"Final warning, Master Jedi." The King raised his blade. "Join me or join the Force!"

Before the Jedi could answer, a blaster shot interrupted the tension. A blue bolt of energy hit Constanz directly on the head and the King fell.

"No!" Mereel heard himself shouting.

But the Jedi was faster. He hurled through the air and lightsaber whiling. A second later as his weapon thrust into the floor right there where Constanz was lying, the King had already vanished. Constanz had moved faster than Mereel could register. Just like the ARC-Trooper, the Rodian turned, searching for his enemy. In the instant the Jedi discovered the black figure towering over him, Mereel heard a hissing sound and saw a Rodian head fly through the air.

The King didn't hesitate but ran at the remaining clone trooper who had climbed the stairs. Mereel wanted to shout something to make the King stop, but his action was cut off by an explosion. A ball of energy hit the front gate in full scale and Mereel felt how the shockwave blasted him through the air. He felt himself falling and hitting something hard. Then he saw black.

When he regained his consciousness, he realized that he was buried under the wreckage of a column. The air was filled with smoke and dust. Mereel smelled fire, though he couldn't see it. He felt the heat closing in on him and prayed that he wouldn't be fried alive.

Only slowly, his hearing ability came back. It was a relief that he realized Constanz was calling his name.

"I'm here!" He shouted back and felt the weight on his chest.

A minute later, Constanz appeared in a gap above him and removed his helmet quickly. "Are you hurt?" From the tip of his nose, sweat dripped down on Mereel's face. The head-shot didn't kill the king but only left a bleeding wound on Constanz's head. It wasn't too deep, but still it didn't look good.

"No, I'm fine!" Mereel croaked. "I'm just stuck!"

"Don't move! I'll get you out!" Constanz stepped back and raised his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes and frowned deeply. For a couple of seconds, nothing happed. But then, the giant rubble began to move and Mereel felt the weight vanish from his chest. He slipped out of the growing gap and gasped. With a crack, Constanz let the stone crash down and more dust filled the air.

"That was incredible!" Mereel marvelled. It was true. He had never seen a demonstration of the Force before. Sometimes he didn't even believe that.

Constanz only managed a crisp nod and gestured towards the inner complex. "We better get back. And take this, your Verpine is gone!" He pressed a DC-15 Blaster Rifle in Mereel's hands and patted his back.

Mereel took a moment to look around the entrance hall. One wall had come down and exposed the whole entrance to the bombardment. Many columns were fallen and almost every window was smashed. Mereel was already running towards the command centre as he noticed that Constanz wasn't following.

The mandalorian was kneeling at the Jedi's corps. He had one of his hands over the Rodian's chest, the other on his own. Mereel though he heard Constanz whisper something that sounded like "There is only the force" and watched how Constanz clipped the dead Jedi's lightsaber onto his own belt.

"Let's go," Constanz said when he finished.

Mereel hoped that the King would comment on the recent event but was disappointed. Constanz obviously wasn't in a talking mood. The command centre they had left behind was now full of people. Ensigns brought reports with low voices and handed data-pads around. Com-officers talked without pause as all the generals were gathered around the holo-table.

When Constanz stepped up to the nobles, all seemed relieved that their king returned mostly unharmed. Some of them cheered as others kept their temperance.

"You are wounded, Your Majesty." The noble that had offered his assistance earlier said and pulled out a handkerchief.

Constanz waved the white handkerchief away and only demanded. "Report! What's the situation?"

"We are being overrun, Your Majesty." The General in charge answered. "Planetary shield is not functioning. They cut through our defences even before we realized it. Clones are attaching from all sides. They came through the lower tunnels." The general paused for breath. "I've send down as many men as we could spare."

"_Osik_!" Constanz cursed. "How did they even know!"

"Sir!" A com-officer called with trembling voice. "My Lord?"

"What?" Constanz shouted.

"They also have a Jedi with them, My Lord."

"Two Jedi for me? I'm honoured!" Constanz said with sarcastic deep voice. "You stay here, My Lords. I'll handle the Jedi. That includes you too, Mereel! Stay!"

But Mereel didn't take any order from anyone. As Constanz ran for the lower tunnels, Mereel followed. He was sure that his husband noticed him and he was sure that Constanz didn't disagree.

"I told you to stay, didn't I?" Constanz bellowed but didn't slow down.

"Someone has to watch your back!" It was too bad that Mereel couldn't see Constanz's face. He'd love to know if Constanz smiled.

Together, they sprinted through the corridors as fast as they could. Soon, many other guards joined them and with a troop of ten, they headed for war.

"Report!" Constanz bellowed as he reached the scene of battle half an hour later. "Sergeant Cuvo, report!"

"We lost the first sector, Your Majesty. The Jedi is cutting through." He pointed at the blast-door at the end of the corridor. A glowing circle was in the middle of the metal and slowly, it was completing.

"All right, every one! Take your post and fire on my mark!" Constanz shouted and gave Cuvo a pat on the shoulder. "We have to hold them off, Sergeant."

Mereel knelt down on his heels at one corner and aimed. In this fight, he was only an observer. His only mission was to prevent his brothers from killing Constanz and not to help the Khunali win this fight.

Within the fifty meters separating them from the door, furniture was dragged out of the nearby rooms to provide tentative cover. In every booth between the columns, soldiers were standing or kneeling, all aimed for the door with its closing circle. Today, Mereel was glad that Khunali built too many columns.

Constanz though stood in the middle of the hallway with a blaster in one hand and lightsaber in the other. Somehow, his appearance and his humming blade seemed to give the guards new hope. The King walked slowly to a nearby booth and watched the circle close. With a loud _clonk_, a gap appeared in the door.

"Fire!" Constanz shouted and the air was suddenly filled with blue bolts of energy.

The Jedi was the first to come through. She leapt in the middle of the hallway and deflected the bolts with elegant movements. Mereel didn't shoot. At least not at the young Jedi or his brothers. The ARC made sure his bolts would hit nowhere but the walls and that he didn't get shot himself.

In this hallway, his brothers were at a strategic disadvantage. They had to climb through the hole one by one while making sure they stayed behind the Jedi. In the corner of his eye, Mereel saw that a trooper was brave enough to head for the console. As he reached the panel on the wall, a golden blaster bolt shot him in the back and the trooper fell silently.

Of course, he screamed. But with his sound-proof helmet on, on one would ever hear him. No wonder ordinary people thought that clones didn't feel pain or didn't fear. It was unfair. In the inside, Mereel cried for that nameless brother. But only inside.

Taking a breath, Mereel shifted his focus back on Constanz. The King was engaged in a series of highly acrobatic moves that brought him closer to the padawan without being shot. Mereel knew that Constanz wanted melee where he could use the advantage of his skills. The Twi'lek Jedi was small and thin. Though she was agile and moved fast, the sheer power of Constanz' attacks still ripped the weapon from her hand. She fell with a cry as the King's blade went through her body.

Constanz raged in the lines of Mereel's brothers and in this particular moment, Mereel didn't love his husband at all. The hole in the door was empty now and every one that had come through was lying at Constanz feet. No one followed the dead as they all knew that an executioner was waiting for them right behind.

For an instant, Mereel thought that the attack had failed. But then, steaming hot flame shot through the hole and filled the corridor with fire.

"Flame-throwers!" Constanz shouted and dived behind a column for cover. He hastily choked the fire on his left arm and bellowed again. "Pull back! Pull back to the next level!"

As everybody began to move, Constanz remained at his current position. He didn't move but only stood there with hands clenched into fists.

"Come on, Constanz!" Mereel shouted over the room as guards ran past him. "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

In that moment, the piece of the door that was cut out by the padawan began to move. It levitated through the air and fit in the hole in the door, choking the flames. Constanz emerged out of the booth and through himself against the door-piece, pressing it deeper into the hole.

"Mereel, get lost!" Constanz bellowed, now trying to weld the entrance with his lightsaber. "Go back to the command centre and stay there!"

"Not without you!"

"Well, then get there and help me!"

Mereel took the other sword hanging on Constanz' belt and started welding the door. He didn't know why exactly he was doing it, helping Constanz slow down his own troops. But he couldn't think about that right now.

If the battle continued here, his brothers wouldn't have a change. Every one coming through the door would be dead before he touched the floor. So it would be better for the troopers to blow up the door and engage the King again in the upper level where they had more room to manoeuvre.

"Come on! Next level!" Constanz said and collected the padawan's lightsaber. "This won't stop them for long. We might have fifteen minutes to regroup."

The guards were already waiting. As soon as Constanz and Mereel passed the second blast-door, Sergeant Cuvo sealed the entrance with a punch on the console.

"They have to blow it to get through." Constanz gasped with fatigue and took off his helmet. Just as Mereel thought, Constanz's face was covered with sweat and his cheeks were flushed from excitement. Mereel watched Constanz wipe the sweat away with the sleeve of his under-suit and took a deep breath.

Constanz gave Mereel an encouraging smile and gestured him to follow. Just as they reached a corner where Constanz wanted to take cover, the beeping sound of a comlink interrupted them. Annoyed, the King reached for the device and Mereel's heart froze as he saw who was calling.

"Memento!" Constanz yelled with excitement. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Constanz!" The Count yelled back. Even without seeing a holo, Mereel knew that Memento was stressed. "They are on their way! We've been betrayed. The Republic is planning an attack!"

"They are already here! Where are you?"

"...on Coruscant!" The com-signal was a little bit unclear. "I'm..." he broke up again and both men cursed.

"What happened? Memento! Come in!" Constanz's agitation was visible. Though Mereel hoped that Memento wouldn't reveal too much, he still felt for Constanz.

"I'm under attack..." Memento grunted. "Arg... Dammit!"

"Get your ass out of their!" Constanz commanded. "And don't come home! The zone is hot! Go to Mandalore!"

"I know... I can't..." Memento's voice was contorted. "The republic... arg... clones are... And Mereel... damn..."

Memento's voice went down in a blur of static.

"Memento!" Constanz cried out, his face as pale as the marble next to him. "Come in!"

"Mereel is..."

The transmission finally broke.

"Memento, come in! Come in! _Osik! Osik! Osik!_" Constanz cursed so loudly some of the guard turned to look at him. The King seemed to fight with himself, but eventually failed. He let out a cry of anger and threw his comlink against the wall where it shattered into pieces.

Mereel still couldn't believe his luck. By a close shave he might be exposed. But somehow the fate was kind to him today. If Memento had found out about his true identity and revealed this secret to Constanz, Mereel would have no choice but fight the King right now. Constanz wouldn't give him a chance to explain, not while his castle was being invaded.

The Kind knelt by the wall and deepened his fingers in his hair. His face was contorted, as if he was under severe pain. His breaths were uncontrolled and Mereel saw how mental anguish consumed him.

A tremble went through the castle and Constanz snapped out of it as if he suddenly realized the battle was here. He put his helmet on without a further word and turned to face the door. Mereel wanted to talk to his husband, to give Constanz any comfort he could spare. But all he did was sitting down to his heels and put a gentle hand on Constanz's shoulder.

"He's alive, I'm sure." He whispered softly. "He'll make it."

"I know!" Constanz snapped back. Mereel believed that Constanz' voice sounded hoarse. "I can sense the disturbance in the force. He's in great danger. _Shab_, I shouldn't have sent him to Coruscant! He's not a soldier! If something happens to him, it's on me!"

"It's not your fault!"

"Maybe you're right." Constanz nodded. "The republic will pay!"

"You need to focus," Mereel said, trying to pull Constanz' thought away from what Memento had said. "What are you going to do with the lightsabers of the Jedi, anyway?"

Constanz raised his head to look at Mereel. With his helmet on, there was no way Mereel could tell what Constanz was thinking about. After a while, the Kind returned his gaze to the door.

"When this is over," he said eventually. "I will send them back to the Jedi-temple, along with their bodies."

"To humiliate them?"

"To honour them! The clones and the Jedi. It's not their fault that they fight for the wrong side. They had no choice."

"That's..." Mereel swallowed hard. "very noble of you."

"You're surprised I think this way." Constanz commented without looking at Mereel. "I don't hate my enemies, Mereel. Regardless the side they are on, they fought well, and I owe them respect."

Mereel regretted that he started this subject. He felt even worse than before. He felt guilty, because he had to betray this man. A man with so much honour and so much tolerance he would pay Mereel's brother the due tribute.

"Don't worry about that," Constanz said, apparently aware of Mereel's thoughts again. "I know you hate your enemies. That's okay. But concentrate, guilt wins no war. Those who fell today will not die in vain."

"I know." Mereel muttered to himself. "It's just..."

A second trammel shook the ground. According to Constanz movement, he was breathing in deeply. Of course Mereel couldn't hear him, but the ARC watched Constanz' chest rise and fall. The King stood up and placed himself between two guards that looked very nervous and even frightened.

"They are behind the door," Constanz reported. "As soon as they are here, fire at will."

Mereel pressed his body against the cold marble at the corner and watched Constanz patrolling the corridor. The King went to a shaking guard at one booth and placed a hand upon the man's shoulder. Mereel saw the man inhale and his aim became confident.

_So that's what the Force can do. _

"Do not fear, my friends," Constanz said, his voice reinforced by his helmet, making it echoing through the corridor. Mereel knew such a helmet. He himself wore one of those from time to time. It was a perfect tool to become anonymous. But in Constanz' case, his conviction could be heard through his voice-changer. "Be brave, soldiers. There is nothing they can defeat us with! They might kill us, but they won't destroy us, because there will always be men like us fighting to protect our home!"

Mereel could see the men Constanz was leading change from palace-guards to heroes. With those words, everyone seemed to discover new courage inside themselves. As the murmur of encouragement went through the lines of guards, Constanz suddenly froze in his move. His crocked his head a little as if listening, then he bellowed: "Take Cover!"

The King dived into cover not a second too soon. With a roaring thunder, the blast-door burst open. Mereel just managed to cover his ears and keep his head down as he saw a big part of the door crash against the wall. Priceless marble cracked out and shattered on the floor.

_Ah, that's delta's handiwork._ Mereel thought.

Around the corner, the corridor was filled with white smoke and dust. He heard the sound of steps and saw two detonates landing on the ground. The explosion filled the hallway with even more smoke as shrapnel flew in every direction. Men were screaming and someone called for a medic. Mereel knew that it was too late for that man who ever he was. There was no medic here.

Within seconds, hell broke loose. Constanz bellowed "Fire!" and the sound of shooting blasters filled the air. Separated by all the smoke, Mereel lost sight of Constanz. He wished the King would use his lightsaber right now so at least Mereel would still know that his husband was alive. But instead, he only saw a wall of firing clones.

He had never seen his brothers from this point of view before. Normally, he was the one marching in the first line, providing heavy fire. His brothers, all striding with military precision were somehow even intimidating for him. In front of them all, the four Commandos of Delta Squad advanced with guns blazing. In the not so wide corridor, those four Commandos built a solid wall with their bulky armours. They seemed fearless and determined. With every single shot, they took another life. They didn't dodge the incoming blaster shots but trusted their Kartarn-armour. It was blaster-proof and delta knew it.

Mereel thought that such an army must be frightening to any being's eye. None of the clones spoke and none of them stopped firing. Not for a single second.

When the smoke cleared out, Mereel found Constanz again. The King stood at a nearby column and fired with both blasters. He too hit a target with every shot and with pain, Mereel had to watch Constanz' accuracy cost a few clones their lives.

The Delta Sergeant with his orange markings threw a grenade as Constanz and Constanz skilfully jumped out of the way. Cuvo who was standing behind Constanz wasn't that lucky. Blood and body parts flew through the air and painted red splashed on the white marble.

Watching was over. Now, as the battle was fought right next to him, Mereel could feel his urge to act. He finally felt the adrenaline in his veins and time seemed to slow down. He felt his heart beating faster and knew that he needed to do something.

He didn't want Constanz to kill any of his brothers any more, nor did he want Constanz to be killed by any of them. He sprinted to the next column with his DC-15 in his hands and ducked into cover. He discovered Constanz not so far away where he shot a trooper in the head. The clone fell and smoke rose from his helmet.

_No more dead brother!_

Mereel sprinted again. In his peripheral sight, he caught a glimpse of a trooper standing in the first line with red marking on his armour. His red shoulder-pauldron and the grey kama were unmistaken signs that this one was Mereel's beloved brother.

_Ordo!_

Joy filled Mereel's heart and directed his concentration away from the battle. As Mereel appeared in the Captain's line of sight, he didn't seem to recognize Mereel. For the split of a second, Mereel was looking directly into Ordo's barrel. Then, he felt the burning pain on his upper arm and knew that Ordo had shot him. It didn't stop him, though. Mereel ducked and rolled into cover, right in front of Constanz, blocking his line of fire.

"Out of my way!" The King snapped, jerking Mereel behind him roughly, and shot two troopers with is twin blasters. Then he turned to yell at Mereel again. "Stay here!"

Off he went. The Mandalorian wanted melee where he could unleash the power of his lightsabers completely. But Mereel wouldn't let this happen. He dashed after Constanz, determined to prevent him from any further murder. Even before he reached his destination, Mereel knew that it was a very bad idea.

In front of him, a detonator blinked ominously. Then, Mereel was overthrown. If it was the detonator or a body crashing against his, Mereel couldn't tell. He only felt something big and heavy on top of him. With effort, Mereel managed to get free and sighed with relief as he realized that he wasn't hurt. But the sight in front to him let the blood in his vein freeze.

Many columns were knocked over and big parts of the wall were missing. Again, the corridor was filled with white smoke and at his feet, a body in black armour laid in a pool of blood.

"Constanz!" Mereel cried and pulled the body into cover. A big nasty splinter of wood that could have belonged to a table was sticking out of Constanz' side where his armour exposed a gap. Dark, warm blood was pouring out. Just as Mereel tried to pull off Constanz' helmet to check for life-signs, the young King shoved Mereel's hand aside.

"I'm fine!" he grunted and stood up. He grabbed the splinter and just pulled it out with a cry. Red blood splashed onto Mereel's white, grey by now, garment. Constanz didn't even try to tend his wound but only reloaded his blasters. "Okay, now I'm seriously pissed! Mereel, you stay here! Do you hear me? Try not to run into my barrel ever again!"

And off the Mandalorian went. Again.

But fortunately, Mereel was never good at following any orders. He ran after Constanz, his rifle unlocked and loaded. In the mean time, the corridor was overrun by clones. The palace-guards had begun to pull back more and more. Against a wall of firing clones, those untrained civilians just didn't stand a chance.

The King though wasn't ready to lose one millimetre of ground. Constanz knew the consequences and so did Mereel. This tunnel here was the last defence to the inner castle. Once the Troopers crossed this point, several critical locations would be open to them. From there, Breakwater's corridors connected almost every part of the castle. Another effective defence would be impossible.

Knowing the cost, Mereel stayed in his cover and watched Constanz oppose the invading army. The King stood in the middle and deflected blaster bolts to protect his troops for pulling back. One of his redirected bolt hit Ordo's shoulder and the Captain disappeared out of the line,

Rage suddenly filled Mereel's heart. No matter how much he loved Constanz, he believed he loved Ordo more. The thought that Constanz might have killed Ordo let Mereel become furious. He sprang over a table, dodged a flying bolt and landed behind a column to Constanz's right.

"I told you to stay back!" the mando bellowed.

"Come now! There nothing more you can do!" Mereel yelled.

Now, less than 30 meters separated him from his brothers. A blaster shot hit the stone beside his face, close enough to make Mereel jump. Ordo was back again. Next to him, the four Commandos marched on. They all seemed to realize who Mereel was and for a stretched second, they stopped firing.

Constanz remained where he stood. He moved fast, whirling his blades in circles beside his body, sending blaster bolts back to the clones. The man in the centre was a pillar, while his weapons became his shield. It was a sight Mereel would never forget.

"Pull back with the others!" Constanz shouted while he didn't stop deflecting. "Mereel, go! This is an order!"

"Grenade!" Mereel heard a guard scream before he could tell Constanz to shove it.

Only meters away from him, a detonator landed with a clank and Mereel heard Constanz curse. He wondered why the grenades always landed next to him today and instinctively calculated his cover.

The only one that would save him from the shrapnel was a table farer down the hallway. The same table that separated him from the clones. Mereel had no choice but to try. He rolled out of cover, jumped towards the cover while he felt blasters hissing past him. But before he could land on the other side of the thick wooden table, Mereel heard the detonation and fire swallowed him. He felt the heat before he felt the pain. He was flying again and hit something hard.

As Mereel opened his eyes, white was the only thing he saw. He felt burning pain in his back and realized that he had landed just between all his brothers, knocking several down in the process. How he could fly 30 metres he couldn't explain. At least he was safe from the blaster fire, since he stood between the troopers.

That was nothing one could say about Constanz. He didn't fly that far but landed right at Ordo's and delta's feet. A few clones threw themselves at Constanz, trying to pin him down to the ground. But Constanz struggled with all his strength. And his strength was astonishing. The King shook off all the five men and thrust them against the wall. He swung his swords and cut down trooper without seeing, as if they were only toys.

Delta and Ordo concentrated their fire on Constanz who deflected them all. Since his troops had retrieved, the corridor was now only defended by the ruler of this world. Mereel could hear him scream his name while he didn't stop to counter the clone's attacks. He dodged and leapt with such speed and grace, even Ordo missed him.

"Mereel!" The King cried, his voice muffled by all the ambient sound. "Mereel, where are you?"

Mereel decided that he should act as if he wanted to get back to Constanz. Maybe he really did. The clone troopers surrounding him seemed to understand what the ARC was doing. They all played their parts and prevented the ARC from getting away. Mereel struggled and got himself a few punches. They hurt but wouldn't leave eternal damage.

Constanz didn't miss it and sprinted for the clones, determination radiating from his movement. But Delta and Ordo together made a very solid wall. Mereel saw how Constanz was shot multiple times and blood splashed from his wounds.

"No! Don't kill him!" Mereel screamed instinctively. If Ordo heard him or not, he couldn't say. But Ordo's next move let Mereel breath again. The Captain aimed and waited. Then, with a precise shot Ordo hit Constanz' lightsaber and a silvery cylinder flew from the King's hand.

Instantly, troopers ran forward and threw themselves against Constanz. Mereel saw the Delta sniper - a man with a sadistic brutal heart - charge into the King, burying his fist in Constanz's midsection. Constanz' scream echoed through the corridor, making Mereel's heart clench again. The Sniper had hit him right there where minutes ago a big splinter of wood stuck.

The King hesitated for a moment, then new strength caught him. He slammed the four commandos against the wall with such force, marble cracked and fell to the floor along with four bulky bodies. Constanz, once free of commandos screamed for Mereel and tried to punch himself through the line of clones. But unarmed and wounded, the King was no match. For more than one time, he was hit by blaster bolts. Although Constanz's armour took the worst, the impact alone would have broken some bones.

Constanz tumbled back a few steps as the Delta sniper got on his feet. The Commando in red markings again charged for Constanz and slammed him hard against the wall. He raised his fist and smacked Constanz again. The King screamed. Another commando appeared at his side and with an accurate and fast move, the second commando pulled the helmet from Constanz's head.

Mereel had never seen such fear in Constanz' eyes before. They weren't red or yellow, but shined greenish like a summer forest. They were beautiful, if they weren't filled with tears and widened with shock.

"No!" The King cried, still brawling with the red-painted commando. "No, don't hurt him! Let him go!"

Mereel felt a few rough punches against his body and suddenly, he wasn't so sure that his attempts were acted. He wanted to be with Constanz. Wanted to reach him and pull the blood-thirsty Commando from his husband. He wanted, really wanted to bring Constanz to safety.

Constanz, pressed against the wall and weak from his injuries, stretched out a hand, longing for Mereel. In that moment, Mereel saw the realization in Constanz' eyes. The Realization that was reflected in the ARC's eyes. In that moment, both men understood that they would not reach each other. Never again.

Tears rolled down Constanz' cheeks. If Constanz cried out of fear or grief or sheer desperation, the ARC couldn't tell. Seeing his beloved so hurt and beaten, Mereel felt his chest tighten. He searched for hope in Constanz' eyes, but the King offered nothing but angst.

Sev's elbow met Constanz's jaw and the spell broke. The King spat blood onto Sev's visor and again tried to free himself. But pinned down by four strong men, even Constanz was unable to move.

"Constanz!" Mereel cried again, trying to break free of the troopers. A fist met his jaw and for an instant, Mereel saw stars.

"No!" The king screamed again. "Let him go! He's innocent! Spare him!"

Suddenly, Ordo appeared in Mereel's sight. He felt the familiar grip of his brother upon his shoulder and knew that now was the time.

"Forgive me, My Love." Mereel whispered to himself and felt miserable.

The last thing he saw before Ordo's big fist ended his consciousness was Constanz, once a proud warrior and the supreme ruler of millennia old realm, forced down on his knees and begging for the life of that one man who had just betrayed him.

* * *

**As you have noticed, I really like to write action scenes. That's because I think graphically when I write. Maybe I'll illustrate some of the scenes. :-)**

Coming soon: 

**Chapter 10: Freefall to the drak**

Thank you for reading. If you like this, please comment. Thanks so much.

HeavenOnFire :-)


	10. Freefall to the dark

**There is no word for 'Hero' I: Blind in the Force**

**10.**

**Freefall to the Dark**

_"Why me, Master?"_

_"Because the force is strong in you, Constanz. Something great and dark rests inside you. And I will help you control it."_

_"Is that good, Master?"_

_"The darkness can provide you with great power at vital moments, my Padawan. I will teach you to use it without being consumed by it."_

_"Is it not dangerous?"_

_"That's why you must not use it casually."_

_Jedi-Master Torrat and young Constanz about the Force. Twelve years ago._

**Lower corridors. Breakwater. Three hours after the attack of the clones.**

Constanz was furious.

Not only because the Republic entered his realm without announcement, because they came with an army. An army of slaves, cloned from his Mandalore, bred to follow orders.

With all the strength he had left, Constanz struggled against the soldiers who were trying hard to pin him to the floor. Constanz screamed and screamed. He raged and raged even more.

In his head, Constanz didn't know what he was doing. He only knew that he needed to be free. Free to help the man he loved. The one man that had been punched down by the commander of the attacking troops.

He couldn't focus. He felt all the pain and fear in the Force and in himself. And he could still feel Mereel. His husband was so eager to come back to him, to prevent him from death, he stood his ground against all those clones.

Constanz could still see his husband's eyes before him. Though Mereel chose an unfortunate robe today and almost vanished among the clones, Constant always knew where he husband was. He remembered Mereel. His face, his screams and above all, his fear-widened eyes. Eyes, which were longing for him, calling for him.

Constanz called upon the Force. And now, she obeyed. He reached out and all six clones on top of him flew against the wall with the impact of an explosion. Within the Force, the King felt those who didn't wear those bulky armour slowly drift away. Sensing death was never easy, but Constanz had learned to live with it a long time ago.

The moment he was free, Constanz stretched out his hands and opened his palms. He called for his weapons and felt the crystals in his lightsaber respond. They whirred through the air until they reached their destiny, where they could again be the tool of destruction.

Again, the corridor was filled by blue shimmering light as Constanz ignited both of them. He saw his own blade reflected in the clones' helmets and felt the power those swords granted him with. He felt the anger overtook him. He didn't care how close to the dark side he was right now. He only wanted the Force to obey him. He wanted her power, the power he needed to save Mereel.

With a scream on his lips, Constanz leapt for the clone with the red markings. The Captain dodged his first strike rather skilfully. The Moment Constanz landed on the floor, he felt multiple blaster-bolts hitting his upper leg. His knee buckled and Constanz again found himself on the floor. He felt pain everywhere. In his skull, his shoulders, his rips, sides and now even his leg. He hated being so vulnerable.

This was the worst situation for him to be in. He was alone in a corridor without escape. He was facing a company of clones with no support in sight. He was wounded and his strength at its end. The air here was filled with so many dust and ashes Constanz had difficulty to breathe.

But he mustn't give up. His surrender meant Mereel's death. His defeat meant the doom for his kingdom. He just had to cut through a few more clones, then the way to his husband would be free long enough for him to attempt a rescue. Constanz knew that he was already too wounded to keep on fighting. Jedi stamina or not, he wouldn't be able to go on like this forever.

But he would not leave Mereel to the will of the Force.

Constanz rose with a surge of Force. He felt the anger and let it go through him, directing it to his blade. He loved fighting, that was true. Constanz inhaled and felt all the fear and misery and doubt torturing his mind. As he exhaled, he let go of everything and gave away to rage.

He whirred and leapt again. Around him, slackened bodies fell to the floor and Constanz was at the centre of their agony. At this close range, it felt like being in the middle of hell. He raged and cherished being the eye of the storm. Nothing came close to him, nothing got through him. Not a single bolt, not a single strike. The bodies of the clone gave no resistant as his lightsaber cut through them. Their voices and screamed were inaudible but Constanz felt it. He drew on it and became stronger by the second.

An accurate shot hit his right blade and the impact of the bolt sent his lightsaber flying through the air. Constanz felt the pain in his hand and jerked his head around. The red painted Captain stood again, both blasters raised, aiming at him with deadly calm.

Rage filled Constanz' chest again_. You again! You will pay for this. But not now, Mereel first!_

Determinate not to leave Mereel behind, Constanz went on. This was the good thing about using two lightsabers. If one was lost, he still wasn't unarmed. And it was then as his eyes caught Mereel again.

Among the white, Mereel was the only one without a helmet. His husband hanging between two clones who were carrying him. If there weren't for the blood on his robe and face, his husband might look peaceful, as if he was only sleeping.

In this moment, a clone stepped in and blocked Constanz view, as if they knew what the King was up to. Constanz registered movements among the clones and realized that they were talking his husband away. Away from him. Maybe forever.

"No!" The king shouted. "Let go off him! Don't hurt him! He's innocent!"

His time was running out. He had to reach Mereel and he had to do it now. He knew that Mereel had been injured when the det went up. He had thrown Mereel against the clone in order to push him out the blast radius. But never had he thought that that move would separate him from his husband. Mereel was injured, he needed medical attention. Until Constanz cut through all the clones, it might be too late.

But he had to try. Constanz closed his eyes for split of a second and let go of his fear of the dark side. He let go of all fear and restraints. Within this moment, Constanz let the power of the dark side consume him and felt its fury went through his body. He jerked his eyes open and stretched out one hand.

As his will commanded, blue energy of lightning shot from his fingertips and caught the first trooper in his way. It felt powerful. A power Constanz had never used before but always knew that it was inside him. He always feared this kind of power, but his love for Mereel and his longing to be with him again broke every dam he ever built.

Constanz focused and sensed the agony inside the clone. He felt the heart of the clone as if it was in his palm. He felt it beating and becoming weaker. Constanz squeezed. When he released the clone, that man was cut from the force.

A dark growl escaped his throat and Constanz gave himself away to fury. He shot blue lightning into the line of troopers and their pain strengthened him. Constanz hadn't been in such a fight for many years. He had missed it. It had been even longer since he needed to Force so urgently.

He unleashed the chains of that monster inside him and felt its might. He felt everything. Every stone, every breath and every blaster bolt. The world seemed a thousand times slower now. Constanz saw their fire coming before they pulled the trigger. He saw the Captain approaching and slammed him against the wall by using the Force. But he couldn't feel Mereel. He had wasted too much time.

His hand reached out for the Force and caught the throat of the Clone-Captain. The man in red choked and flew towards him, carried by the Force.

The blaster shots around him stopped instantly. Not that the clones stopped firing, but because Constanz had created an invisible force field to block out any coming bolts.

The clone in his grip struggled even more and Constanz squeezed more. He was no amateur; he knew how much time he had before the Captain blacked out.

"Where is he?" Constanz roared at the Captain. "What do you want with him?"

He was so close to the clone now he could smell that man. A distinctive favour of blood, sweat, and ozone surrounded him. Curious. This Clone-Captain smelled like Mereel. And he felt like Mereel. Constanz could sense the dark storm of emotions gathered inside his man's mind, like he had sensed it in Mereel so often. Like his husband, his man seemed to be on the edge between icy-cold concentration and steam-hot fury.

"Who are you?" Constanz hissed.

He raised his hand with the lightsaber and moved only two fingers. He heard a hiss as his will found its way to the seal of the helmet. Constanz wanted to see this man's face. Jango Fett's face. He had never come across such things. Two individual that were so similar in the Force.

But as the Clone's helmet began to move, Constanz felt a cold burning pain in his neck. Strength suddenly left his bones and the Force which surrounded him so tightly before began to fade. Constanz couldn't breathe and released the clone when his mind was too weak. He felt his knees touch the ground and blood running down his plates.

He pressed his hand on the wound and found the reason for his sudden failure. A small knife stuck in his neck. He felt the warm blood pouring out and soak into his under-suite. He felt his muscles tremble and his heart started to beat heavier.

_No! No! NO! _

Constanz had been many live threatening situations before but never had he been this close to his death. Experiencing certain death was new to him. He tried to rise but felt the world whirling around him. The feature of the approaching clones began to blur and he had to fight to stay conscious.

He thought of Mereel and hot tears ran down his cheeks.

He hit the ground again, one hand still pressing on his wound. But he knew that it was too late. He had already lost too much blood. If he didn't get medical attention now, the great Constanz Pietas Acrimonia would fall after all.

"Mereel!" He gasped. His heart sank as he saw Mereel's face before him again. He wasn't afraid of death, because death would never reach him. _The living force awaits everyone of us._

But as Constanz remembered that in the living force, he would never see Mereel again, grief darkened his being.

"Forgive me, My Love..." Constanz managed to whisper and then, the unbreakable darkness swallowed him alive.

* * *

**I promise that this is not the end. :-)**

Coming next: Chapter 11. The taste of failuer

**Thank you for reading and leave a comment. ;-)**

HeavenOnFire. 


End file.
